The Proposition
by yuchida
Summary: Sakura hanya wanita biasa yang memiliki rencana untuk menjadi seorang ibu— yang gilanya tanpa sebuah komitmen terlebih dahulu. Hingga ia bertemu dengan Sasuke, si playboy yang begitu tertarik padanya secara fisik dan bersedia menjadi ayah untuk anaknya, hanya secara biologis.
1. Chapter 1

"Sakura—"

"Tak apa, Sasori."

Aku membuang muka, dan aku tahu bahwa Sasori menangkap raut wajahku yang terlihat menyedihkan.

"Kau tahu Deidara seperti apa, bagaimana _protective_nya ia padaku."

Aku menghela nafas, aku tahu bagaimana kekasih _gay_ dari sahabatku ini, si pirang yang selalu mencuri kesempatan untuk mengecup mesra Sasori bahkan ketika mereka berada di hadapanku.

"Cobalah untuk berkomitmen, segalanya akan lebih mudah."

Kali ini aku menatap Sasori, kedua mataku menyipit memberinya tatapan tajam.

"Dalam mimpimu, _baka_!" Ujarku menekankan.

Berkomitmen? Itu adalah hal terakhir yang kupikirkan dalam hidupku— atau mungkin sama sekali tak akan pernah kupikirkan karena hal semacam itu sudah kubuang jauh-jauh.

Dan kini Sasori yang menghela nafas. Sebagai seorang sahabat, ia tahu persis bagaimana reaksiku jika sudah membicarakan hal ini.

"Akan kucarikan kau pria yang dengan suka rela menyumbangkan spermanya untukmu,"

Kedua mataku melebar mendengar ucapan frontal Sasori kemudian menatap sekeliling, khawatir seseorang mendengar ucapan Sasori tadi.

"Sinting! Kau pikir—"

"Dan kau pikir memiliki anak tanpa sebuah ikatan bukan ide yang sinting, Sakura?"

Baiklah, ia benar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SasuSaku fanfic by yuchida**

**Inspired : The Proposition **** Kate Ashley**

**All Character ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Mature, Mild Language, AU, typo(s), OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sakura POV**_

Jam makan siang sudah berakhir dan aku sudah siap untuk kembali bergumul dengan setumpuk pekerjaan yang begitu membosankan di kantor.

"Jidat!"

Sahabat sintingku yang lainnya menyambut kedatanganku. Ya, kupikir seseorang yang tak sinting tak akan layak menjadi sahabatku.

Kami berdua bertemu di pintu utama kantor kemudian berjalan menuju lift yang akan mengantar kami ke lantai 3, tempat kerja kami.

"Jadi, bagaimana makan siang pertamamu bersama si pucat itu, _pig_?" aku menoleh padanya, aku bisa melihat Ino tersipu mendengar pertanyaanku.

Gadis gila ini benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta rupanya.

"Sai orang yang sangat menyenangkan! Kupikir kami akan menjalani hubungan yang serius."

Oh, Ino sudah benar-benar gila! Hubungan yang serius?

"Ino, bahkan kalian baru bertemu tiga hari yang lalu."

Ini mendelik padaku, "Sakura, kami sudah menjalin hubungan selama dua bulan."

"Dua bulan melalui _social media_, ingat?"

Ya, Ino dan kekasihnya yang bernama Sai itu— yang entah berasal darimana (aku tak tahu) pertama kali berkenalan melalui akun jejaring sosial. Oh, benar-benar manis, dua orang yang menjalin hubungan tanpa pernah bertemu sekalipun selama dua bulan kemudian baru pertama kali bertemu tiga hari yang lalu dan kini sudah menganggap hubungan itu serius?

Sebagai seorang sahabat, tentu saja aku tak setuju dengan keputusan Ino untuk berkencan dengan seseorang di akun jejaring sosial. Aku pun melupakan fakta bahwa Ino adalah orang yang keras, ia sama sekali tak mendengarkan ucapanku dan lebih memilih terus menjalani hubungan gilanya itu.

Astaga, aku memang memiliki sahabat yang gila. Sasori dengan kekasih gay-nya dan Ino dengan kekasih tak berwujudnya— oke, mungkin Ino bisa dikatakan lebih baik karena ia sudah bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu.

"_Pig_, kau gila."

Ujarku seraya duduk di kursi kerjaku, menyalakan komputer dan membuka beberapa _file_ yang sudah kupersiapkan sebelumnya. Kedua mataku terfokus pada layar namun pendengaranku melayani setiap ocehan nyonya Yamanaka Ino yang sedang jatuh cinta ini.

"Sakura, kau hanya sirik! Aku bersumpah kau akan merasa menjadi wanita paling beruntung jika berada di posisiku sekarang!" Dan aku berani bersumpah Ino memancing tatapan rekan kerja kami yang lain karena baru saja menggebrak meja kerjaku. Sialan si pirang ini.

Ino masih setia menyandarkan tubuh rampingnya di samping meja kerjaku, kemudian ia kembali berbicara; "Aku akan meminta Sai untuk mengenalkan beberapa teman prianya padamu, kita bukan lagi gadis remaja dan kau harus siap untuk berkomint—"

"_Stop it_, Yamanaka!"

Aku melirik Ino dan kulihat ia memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Sakura," kini suara Ino terdengar pelan, "Lupakan soal Yahiko—"

"Ino, aku bersumpah ini bukan tentang Yahiko dengan semua pengkhianatannya itu. Aku hanya lelah untuk berkomitmen. Aku terlalu malas, aku terlalu sibuk, dan aku tak ingin membuang waktu untuk menangis jika kembali gagal dalam berkomitmen dengan seorang pria."

Aku memijat pangkal hidungku, pusing mendengar ocehan Ino yang kini menatapku khawatir. Dan, ya, aku benci tatapan itu.

"Oke, kau mungkin hanya perlu waktu— tapi ini sudah tahun kedua sejak kau memutuskan untuk sendiri setelah putus dengan tunanganmu yang bajingan itu. _Oh_, ayolah, apa kau ingin menjadi perawan tua? Tak ingin berkeluarga?"

"Aku akan membentuk keluarga kecilku dengan caraku sendiri."

"Jangan bilang kau—"

"Ya, rencanaku untuk memiliki seorang anak tanpa berkomitmen masih ada di pikiranku." Ujarku santai.

Ino menarik satu kursi kosong yang berada tak jauh dari kami, dan aku mulai berpikir apa ia tak memiliki pekerjaan lain selain menceramahiku untuk berkomitmen?

"Jadi kau dan Sasori akan benar-benar melakukannya?" Tanya Ino dengan jari-jari rampingnya yang mengutip di udara saat menyebut kata _melakukannya_.

Sebagai sahabat, Ino jelas tahu rencana gilaku ini. Aku masih mengingat bagaimana reaksi Ino saat aku mengatakannya, ia menyemprotkan teh hijau yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mulutnya tepat di depan wajahku, dan tepat di depan umum tentunya karena kami saat itu berada di kedai teh. Memalukan.

Kali ini aku menghela nafas berat, "Deidara tahu, dan kekasih gay-nya itu mengancam akan bunuh diri jika tahu Sasori akan menyumbangkan spermanya untukku."

Ino nyaris terbahak jika aku tak segera membekap mulutnya.

"_Oh_, astaga," Ino masih menahan tawanya, "apa ia begitu haus sperma hingga tak menginjinkan milik kekasihnya barang setetes pun?" Ino benar-benar gadis dengan mulut yang frontal.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencari pria yang akan mendonorkan spermanya untukmu!"

"Sasori pun berkata begitu." Aku meraih botol mineral yang berada di mejaku, kemudian meminumnya cepat.

Tiba-tiba Ino tersenyum kecil, kedua tangannya berada di pundakku. Ia menatapku dalam. "Kau benar-benar trauma untuk berkomitmen, ya?"

Trauma? Aku sendiri tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku ini. Sejak dua tahun yang lalu, sejak kejadian brengsek itu, aku tak pernah dan seakan tak ingin lagi merasakan romansa cinta yang manis. Mendengar kata cinta saja sudah membuatku mual.

Aku hanya merasa bahwa aku selalu gagal dalam berkomitmen. Aku merasa payah, seperti seorang pecundang yang tak ingin mencobanya lagi setelah gagal.

Masalahnya, aku sudah gagal berulang kali.

Aku berpikir, bukankah tujuan menjalin hubungan atau berkomitmen itu untuk membentuk sebuah keluarga? Terdiri dari ayah, ibu, dan anak-anak mereka yang manis. Semudah itu kan?

Karena itu, aku miliki niat untuk memiliki seorang anak tanpa harus berkomitmen. Bukankah aku masih bisa melakukan tujuan dari berkomitmen tanpa melakukan komitmen itu sendiri? Aku juga bisa membentuk keluarga kecilku sendiri. Terdiri dari aku sebagai ibu dan anak-anakku.

Oh, manis sekali membayangkan memiliki anak laki-laki yang menggemaskan ataupun gadis-gadis mungil berada di sekitarku dengan rambut mereka yang berwarna _pink_.

Dan sialnya, semua tak semudah yang aku pikiirkan. Awalnya Sasori setuju untuk menjadi ayah dari anakku— maksudku hanya secara biologis, setelah melahirkan nanti aku tak ingin Sasori ikut campur dalam mengurus anakku. Kami akan melakukan bayi tabung, karena aku sama sekali tak pernah berpikir untuk bisa melakukannya secara alami bersama Sasori, yaitu melalui sex.

_Oh_, tolong, bahkan sahabatku yang berumur dua tahun lebih tua di atasku itu adalah seorang gay.

Semua rencana yang hampir saja terlaksana hancur begitu saja saat Sasori berkata bahwa Deidara tidak mengizinkan kami. Aku tahu seberapa Sasori mencintai Deidara dan akan melakukan apapun yang diucapkan pria pirang itu. _Shannaro!_

Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana, karena aku tak ingin menjadikan sembarang pria untuk menjadi ayah dari anakku kelak. Aku hanya ingin menghindari resiko atau calon anakku. Lagipula Sasori cukup tampan, dan mungkin perpaduan warna merah dan _pink_ akan begitu lucu untuk rambut anakku nanti.

Sialnya semua itu hanya khayalan. Akan kubunuh Deidara!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Normal POV**_

"—bahkan aku akan lompat dari jendela gedung kantor Itachi jika kau tetap menuruti keinginan gila si _pinky_ itu, Sasori!"

"Dei, sudah kukatan bahwa aku sudah menolak untuk menjadi ayah dari anaknya!"

Sasori mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia dibuat pusing oleh sikap Deidara yang kekanakan.

Saat ini keduanya berada di dalam kantor Itachi, teman dekat Deidara semasa kuliah dulu. Mereka sering datang kemari, sekedar untuk mengobrol atau membuat Itachi pusing jika Deidara sudah mengomel. Seperti saat ini, ia terus mengomel layaknya para gadis yang kehabisan diskon di _mall_!

Deidara melipat kedua tangannya di dada, ia masih setia berdiri menghadap jendela besar yang memperlihatkan jalanan besar di bawah sana. Raut wajahnya masih terlihat sebal.

"Sudahlah, Dei," Itachi yang sejak tadi mendengarkan percakapan keduanya mencoba menenangkan. Memang seperti inilah tugasnya, Itachi selalu menjadi penengah di antara Sasori dan Deidara.

"Aku hanya tak habis pikir, Itachi."

Itachi tersenyum kecil, "Sasori lebih menuruti keinginanmu dibandingkan permintaan sahabatnya itu."

Deidara melirik Sasori yang duduk di sofa panjang, pria itu mengangguk pelan seraya menatapnya.

"Baiklah," tatapan Deidara melembut, "aku hanya tak ingin kehilangan Sasori."

Itachi berpikir mungkin akan mengencani sahabatnya sejak dulu jika Deidara adalah seorang wanita. Segala perilakunya begitu manis. Lihat saja, kini Deidara berjalan menghampiri Sasori dan segera memeluknya erat. Astaga, tingkah lakunya itu sukses membuat Itachi geleng-geleng kepala.

Itachi sendiri tak keberatan dengan hubungan tabu Deidara dan Sasori. Meskipun awalnya sangat terkejut, namun sebagai sahabat ia mendukung apapun pilihan Deidara. Tapi jangan pernah berpikir jika Itachi juga seorang gay, ia bahkan sudah memiliki istri!

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan teman Sasori itu,"

"Dia gadis berisik yang siap kapan saja melempar pukulan dahsyatnya! Dia seperti _monster_, hanya saja berwarna _pink_."

Sasori tertawa mendengar ucapan Deidara tentang Sakura. Kekasihnya itu memang tak bisa akur dengan sahabatnya itu. Jika bertemu, mereka selalu saja beradu mulut atau bahkan Sakura bisa melayangkan beberapa tinjuannya.

"Bagaimana bisa ada seorang wanita yang menginginkan seorang anak tanpa berkomitmen? Sedangkan diluar sana banyak sekali wanita yang menyesal memiliki anak tanpa adanya ikatan pernikahan."

Punggung Itachi menyandar pada kursi kebesarannya. Matanya menerawang, membayangkan seperti apa sosok _monster _berwarna _pink_ yang diceritakan Deidara itu.

"Dia hanya takut untuk kembali berkomitmen, dia memiliki pemikiran yang rumit." Ujar Sasori.

"Kenapa kau tidak membantu mencarikan pria yang mau menjadi ayah untuk anaknya nanti?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan itu dan ia siap untuk melayangkan tinjunya untukku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sakura menatap lekat benda yang berada di tangannya tersebut. Kedua alisnya menyatu dan matanya memerah. Ia bisa merasa bahwa kedua tangannya selalu bergetar saat memegang benda tersebut.

Benda yang merupakan undangan pernikahan mantan tunangannya, Yahiko.

"_Shannaro!_"

Setelah meremas undangan berlapis warna perak itu, ia melemparnya ke aspal. Terlihat di parkiran kantornya yang sepi ini Sakura menginjak-injak undangan tersebut dengan menggebu. Amarahnya memuncak setiap kali melihat ukiran nama Yahiko disana.

Marah, tentu saja ia marah!

Setelah bertunangan selama empat tahun dan hampir dinikahi, kemudian tertangkap basah sedang berselingkuh, dan pada akhirnya mereka berpisah yang mirisnya justru Yahiko lah yang memutuskan hubungan mereka, ternyata laki-laki itu masih tak punya malu untuk mengundangnya datang ke acara pernikahannya dengan selingkuhannya itu!

Inilah yang membuat ide gila Sakura untuk menjadi orang tua tunggal tanpa melalui ikatan pernikahan semakin menggebu. Ia ingin membuktikan pada Yahiko bahwa ia masih bisa menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Ia berpikir, satu-satunya harapan kebahagiannya berasal dari seorang anak yang terlahir dari rahimnya sendiri.

Dengan begitu, ia akan sibuk menata kebahagiannya bersama Haruno kecilnya selain pekerjaan kantornya dibanding memikirkan Yahiko yang sebentar lagi menjadi suami dari wanita lain.

Bahkan Sakura merasa gemas sendiri membayangkan gadis mungil atau anak laki-laki yang lucu berada di sekelilingnya dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan _mama_.

_Oh_, Sakura akan begitu mencintai hidupnya!

Di usianya yang bukan lagi tergolong remaja, banyak teman-temannya yang sudah menikah atau sedang menjalani hubungan percintaan yang serius. Dibanding itu, Sakura lebih memilih melewati tahap pecintaan dan lebih memilih langsung menemui tahap kebahagian tanpa ada resiko kegagalan.

Ingat, memang ada yang namanya mantan kekasih ataupun mantan suami, namun tak akan ada mantan anak dan mantan ibu!

Meskipun ia berpikir jika Yahiko akan menertawakannya karena memiliki anak tanpa seorang pendamping, Sakura sama sekali tidak peduli.

Ia juga tak peduli apa pendapat orang lain nanti. Setidaknya, ia masih memiliki orang-orang yang mendukung keputusannya. Mereka adalah kedua orang tuanya, Ino, dan juga Sasori. Betapa Sakura mencintai mereka!

"Semua pria memang brengsek!" umpat Sakura seraya berjalan menuju tempat mobilnya terparkir, "kecuali ayahku dan Sasori tentunya."

Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil dan menutup pintunya dengan sekali bantingan. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya yang bersandar pada kemudi mobil. Ia harus berpikir jernih, marah-marah pun tak ada gunanya. Tak akan bisa membuat Yahiko mendapat karma seperti diselingkuhi oleh calon istrinya itu atau pernikahannya batal karena terjadi penembakan masal para tamu yang dilakukan oleh Sakura sendiri, mungkin?

Oke, pikirannya mulai menggila.

Lebih baik ia pulang. Apartemennya lebih membutuhkannya sekarang, terutama ranjangnya yang seakan terdengar memanggil-manggil di telinganya untuk segera ditiduri.

Sakura menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan melaju. Baru beberapa jarak meninggalkan tempat parkirnya tadi, Sakura membuang nafas kasar saat melihat sebuah mobil yang menghalangi jalan keluar.

"Siapa si bodoh yang parkir dengan sesuka hati seperti ini?!" Sakura memukul kemudinya. Tentu saja ia kesal, mobil berwarna hitam itu jelas-jelas mem_block_ jalan keluar. "Apa dia pikir jalanan ini miliknya sendiri?!"

Sakura menekan klaksonnya beberapa kali, ia tahu bahwa pengemudi mobil itu berada di dalam karena mesin mobilnya yang menyala. Namun pengemudi mobil itu sama sekali tak menggubrisnya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura dibuat mengernyit ngeri, "_Oh_, sepertinya aku akan muntah."

Sakura mendecih melihat apa yang dilakukan pengemudi itu. Terlihat dari balik kaca depan mobilnya, pengemudi itu sedang bercumbu dengan seorang wanita yang begitu dikenalnya. Wanita itu adalah teman kantornya.

Dengan menahan kesal, Sakura keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri mobil di hadapannya itu dengan langkah menghentak. Ia mengetuk kaca mobil si pemarkir mobil sembarangan itu dengan keras. Butuh usaha hingga ketukan yang lebih cocok disebut gedoran itu mendapat perhatian.

Kaca pintu mobil perlahan turun, menampilkan seorang pria dengan wajahnya yang terlihat tak kalah kesal dari Sakura. Ia baru saja mempreteli dua kancing teratas kemeja wanita yang duduk di sampingnya dan ketukan di kaca mobil yang terus berulang itu benar-benar mengganggunya.

"Sialan, apa maumu?!"

Kedua mata Sakura melebar mendengar ucapan pemuda tersebut. _Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Inner _Sakura berteriak.

"Karin!" dibanding menjawab pertanyaan pemuda tersebut, Sakura justru menunjuk wanita berambut merah di dalam mobil tersebut.

"Ada apa, Sakura?!" Karin membalas ucapan Sakura dengan tak kalah berteriak.

"Katakan pada teman kencanmu untuk tak menghalangi jalanku. Aku sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk dan tingkah laku kalian berdua semakin memperburuk suasana hatiku!" Sakura menghentak _high heels_ yang digunakannya ke aspal, "kau juga akan kulaporkan pada bos karena melakukan tindakan menjijikan seperti tadi di area kantor!"

Sakura adalah salah satu pegawai kantor yang teladan, semua rekan dan atasannya pun mengakui hal tersebut. Ia begitu disiplin dan mematuhi segala peraturan di kantornya ini. Maka dari itu, ketika ia melihat hal yang tak pantas di lakukan di area tempatnya bekerja, ia merasa risih dan akan turun langsung untuk menegurnya.

"—dan kau, jika kau tak bisa memarkir mobilmu dengan baik, lebih baik kau pergi dengan menunggangi seekor kuda saja!" kali ini Sakura menatap tajam pria di hadapannya tersebut.

"Hei! Sialan kau, Sakura! Beraninya kau bicara seperti itu pada Sasuke!" Karin nyaris menarik _blazer_ yang digunakan Sakura dari kaca pintu mobil di samping pemuda itu jika Sakura tak segera menghindar.

"Diam, Karin," Pria bernama Sasuke itu menjauhkan tubuh Karin yang menghimpitnya karena ingin menarik Sakura. "dan kau, pinky—" Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya. Ia menatap lekat Sakura, dari atas hingga ujung kakinya.

Merasa diperhatikan seperti itu, Sakura dibuat canggung sekaligus risih. "Apa yang kau lihat, brengsek?!"

Sasuke tiba-tiba menyeringai, kemudian berkata; "Dengan dada sekecil itu, kau justru memiliki suara yang besar dan merusak telinga. Aku jamin kau adalah tipe yang berisik saat di ranjang,"

Sasuke bersandar pada jok mobilnya, ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan masih memperhatikan Sakura.

"—dan dibanding menunggangi kuda, sepertinya aku lebih tertarik untuk menunggangimu." Ujar Sasuke santai, masih dengan seringainya yang terkesan menggoda.

Sontak wajah Sakura memerah padam mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "K-kau—" nafasnya tercekat, dengan segera Sakura merogoh isi tas pundaknya dan mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral. Tanpa pikir panjang, saat itu juga Sakura menyiram Sasuke dengan air mineral tersebut. Tepat di wajahnya.

"Sakura!" Karin berteriak histeris melihat Sasuke yang baru saja disiram air oleh Sakura.

Sasuke sendiri tentu saja terkejut. Namun ia masih bisa menahan emosinya untuk tak mengamuk pada Sakura.

Sakura tertawa sinis, merasa puas melihat wajah Sasuke yang terlihat kesal. Ia berpikir bahwa Sasuke pantas mendapat balasan atas ucapannya yang kurang ajar tadi. Namun Sakura tiba-tiba merasa terhina saat Sasuke tanpa berbicara apapun segera menutup kaca pintu mobilnya.

"_H-hei_!" Sakura menggedor kaca pintu mobil Sasuke, "_Hei_, brengsek!"

Dan Sakura kembali dikejutkan saat melihat Karin yang baru saja di dorong keluar oleh Sasuke. Sakura menatap ngeri nasib rekan kerjanya yang diperlakukan secara tak hormat itu. Seakan Karin bisa dibuang begitu saja ketika sudah tak lagi dibutuhkan.

"Sasuke!" kali ini Karin yang menggedor kaca pintu mobil, "kita bahkan baru memulainya, Sasuke!"

Seolah tuli mendadak, Sasuke sama sekali tak menghiraukan teriakan Karin maupun Sakura sebelumnya. Pria itu segera memutar arah dan melaju menuju jalan keluar parkiran. Meninggalkan Sakura yang membisu di tempat dan Karin yang terus saja berteriak.

Merasa semuanya sudah selesai, Sakura memilih untuk berjalan menghampiri mobilnya.

"Ini semua salahmu, Sakura! Kau akan menyesal!"

Langkah Sakura terhenti, ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Menyesal katamu?" Sakura tersenyum sinis.

"Ya! Apa kau tak tahu siapa Sasuke?!"

Sakura kembali tertawa, tawa yang terdengar mengejek. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Dia adalah orang yang baru saja membuangmu, _kan_?"

Wajah Karin memerah terbakar emosi. Ia membanting tas pundaknya ke arah Sakura.

"Dia adalah calon bos baru kita, sialan!"

Kedua mata Sakura melebar mendengarnya.

"Apa?!"

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung.**

**A/N**

Halo! Saya author baru disini, mohon bimbingannya! xD

Ini masih prolog, baru pertemuan awal sasuke sama sakura makannya pendek hehe. Fanfic ini **terinspirasi** dari novel berjudul sama, **The Proposition karya Katie Ashley**. Tapi saya ga jiplak ataupun cuman ganti nama, saya cuman ambil ide ceritanya tentang seorang perempuan yang punya rencana buat punya anak tanpa berkomitmen, dan akhirnya dia dapet pendonor sperma dari seorang playboy yang juga gamau berkomitmen lol. Jalan ceritanya beda kok, soalnya saya juga udah lupa jalan cerita asli The proposition dan ga baca novelnya sampai akhir hehe. Yang saya inget cuman si perempuan itu tadinya mau bikin anak sama sahabat gaynya tapi gajadi soalnya ketauan sama pacarnya xD

Segitu dulu, saran dan kritik sangat di terima. Jangan lupa review ya!

.

.

.

yuchida.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Oh_, Sasuke," Sasuke datang saat Itachi baru saja menambah dua sendok gula ke dalam kopinya. Ia melihat adik laki-lakinya itu berjalan menaiki anak tangga, "tumben kau mampir ke rumah, sudah selesai bertemu ayah?"

Itachi berjalan meninggalkan dapur dan berdiri di dasar tangga, kepalanya mengadah melihat Sasuke yang terus berjalan.

Sudah tiga tahun terakhir Sasuke memutuskan hidup sendiri, sedangkan Itachi baru memutuskan tinggal terpisah dari ayah dan ibunya saat menikah. Hanya saja, saat ini istrinya dalam keadaan hamil. Kandungannya sudah menginjak 8 bulan. Ibunya menyarankan untuk sementara tinggal bersama di rumah ini. Ibunya ingin mengontrol langsung perkembangan kehamilan istri tercintanya, Uchiha Hana.

Sedangkan Sasuke jarang sekali pulang ke rumah ini. Sasuke lebih memilih tinggal sendirian di apartementnya.

Itachi tahu alasan utama Sasuke tinggal sendiri bukan karena ingin mandiri. Adiknya itu ingin menghindari omelan ibunya setiap kali membawa wanita yang berbeda ke dalam rumah.

"Sasuke," tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Itachi masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh pada Itachi, "Jarak dari kantor ayah ke apartementku bisa menghabiskan waktu lama, jadi aku mampir kesini untuk berganti pakaian saja." Sasuke yang bertelanjang dada membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil satu kemeja putih yang masih tersisa.

Kedua alis Itachi terangkat saat melihat kemeja dan jas yang sebelumnya dipakai Sasuke tergeletak di ranjang dalam keadaan basah.

"Kau kehujanan?" Tanya Itachi, perlahan ia meminum kopi yang memang masih berada di tangannya itu.

Sasuke mendengus, kedua tangannya masih mengaitkan satu persatu kancing kemejanya.

"Tidak," Sasuke menyeringai, "aku baru saja diserang oleh _monster_ berwarna _pink_."

Dan tiba-tiba Itachi menyembur keluar kopi yang baru saja diminumnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SasuSaku fanfic by yuchida**

**Inspired : The Proposition **** Kate Ashley**

**All Character ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Mature, Mild Language, AU, typo(s), OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mungkin karena ia menyukai warna itu," Sasuke menuruni anak tangga dan Itachi mengekor di belakangnya. "sedangkan wanita yang kutemui itu memang memiliki rambut berwarna _pink_. Tubuhnya begitu ramping, dia sialan seksi dengan _high heels_ yang terpasang di kaki jenjangnya."

Sepertinya Sasuke lupa bahwa ia sudah megolok Sakura karena memiliki dada yang tak seberapa besar. Itachi hanya menggeleng mendengar ucapan Sasuke, ia sudah terbiasa dengan mulut kotor adiknya tersebut.

"_Hm_, mungkin saja." Ujar Itachi seadanya.

Itachi berjalan ke dapur dan menaruh cangkir kopinya yang sudah kosong di atas meja. Setelahnya ia menyusul Sasuke dan kembali mengekorinya. Persis seperti seorang anak yang tak ingin kehilangan jejak ibunya.

"Kau tak ingin menunggu ibu dan Hana pulang?" Itachi melirik jam tangannya, hampir menjelang malam dan mungkin ibu beserta Istrinya akan segera pulang. Mereka sedang berbelanja kebutuhan calon anaknya nanti.

Itachi sendiri awalnya ingin ikut menemani, maka dari itu ia memilih untuk pulang lebih awal. Namun Uchiha Mikoto yang terlalu bersemangat itu menyuruh Itachi menunggu saja di rumah.

'_Ini urusan perempuan, kali ini biar ibu saja yang menemani Hana._', begitu kata ibunya.

Andai Fugaku hari ini tak memiliki janji dengan Sasuke di kantor, ia pun akan sama semangatnya dengan Mikoto untuk menemani Hana berbelanja kebutuhan calon anaknya— calon cucu pertama untuk Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, calon penerus Uchiha selanjutnya.

Inilah salah satu alasan Fugaku memilih pensiun dari dunia kerjanya. Ia ingin menghabiskan masa tuanya dengan menimang cucu bersama sang istri. Membiarkan kedua anak lelakinya yang sudah dewasa itu meneruskan kepemimpinannya, hanya saja berbeda kantor. Itachi memimpin anak perusahaannya, sedangkan Sasuke dipilih menggantikannya.

Awalnya Itachi yang akan mengganti Fugaku memimpin perusahaan utama, Uchiha _Group_. Namun karena Itachi sudah terlanjur memimpin anak perusahaan keluarganya, jadilah Sasuke yang menggantikan Fugaku. Lagipula, Sasuke dirasa sudah cukup mampu memimpin perusahaan utama keluarga Uchiha. Latar belakang pendidikan Uchiha memang tak akan pernah meragukan. Selain itu, pengalamannya membantu Itachi mengurus anak perusahaan sudah cukup membuat Fugaku mempercayainya.

"Titip salam saja untuk mereka," ujar Sasuke seraya berjalan menuju halaman, tempat mobilnya terparkir.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tak seharusnya menghubungi Sasori,"

Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk layar ponsel dengan jari-jari rampingnya. Ia merasa begitu bodoh karena berniat menghubungi Sasori. Rupanya Sakura berencana untuk mendiamkan Sasori selama satu minggu. Itu adalah balasan karena Sasori yang begitu mudah menuruti permintaan Deidara ketimbang dirinya yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil.

Sakura tahu ia egois, terlebih ia sudah berkata pada Sasori bahwa ia baik-baik saja setelah pembatalan _pendonoran sperma _itu. Namun nyatanya tidak, Sakura masih kesal.

Biar saja ia egois, Sakura masa bodoh. Sebenarnya ia tak masalah jika Sasori sendiri yang membatalkan rencana mereka. Namun ini berbeda cerita, rencana mereka batal karena Deidara. Sasori jelas-jelas bersedia menjadi ayah anaknya namun Deidara menghalanginya. _Si sialan Deidara itu.._ Sakura menggeram tanpa sadar.

Jika Sakura mendiamkan Sasori, pria itu pasti akan kalang kabut sendiri. Ia tahu Sasori paling tidak suka permusuhan, terakhir kali mereka bermusuhan saat mereka masih di bangku sekolah. Mereka bermusuhan karena Sasori lebih memilih untuk berkencan dengan kekasihnya (saat itu Sasori masih normal dan Sakura ingin tertawa mengingat itu) dibanding pulang bersamanya.

Bagi Sasori, selain sahabatnya, Sakura adalah adik perempuan yang harus ia jaga.

Sakura menyeringai membayangkan Deidara akan semakin kesal karena melihat Sasori yang kalang kabut memikirkannya.

Biar saja ia disebut egois, sekali lagi Sakura tidak peduli.

Sakura menekan beberapa digit nomor yang sudah di hafalnya, jadi ia tak perlu susah susah untuk membuka menu kontak di ponselnya. Kali ini panggilannya beralih pada Ino.

Seharusnya ia memang menghubungi Ino, mengingat wanita pirang itu bekerja di perusahaan yang sama dengannya. Namun karena ia sedang ingin mencari ketenangan selain kebenaran tentang kabar pergantian bosnya bulan ini, maka dari itu awalnya ia ingin menghubungi Sasori.

Dan niat itu ia urungkan mengingat kekesalannya kemarin.

"Angkatlah, _pig_!" Sakura sedikit kesal dan menggigit bantal yang memang berada di dekapannya. Sakura bergerak gelisah di atas ranjangnya. Menunggu panggilannya yang tak juga mendapat respon dari Ino.

"Apa Ino sedang bersama Sai?" Sakura bertanya-tanya.

Sakura jadi kesal sendiri memikirkan kedua sahabatnya yang kini sedang bermesraan dengan masing-masing pasangan tak normal mereka. Deidara si pirang yang cerewet dan Sai si pucat dengan senyum palsunya itu.

"Ino!" Sakura berteriak girang saat panggilannya tersambung. Itu adalah panggilannya yang kesembilan.

Sakura segera merubah posisinya dengan duduk di atas ranjang setelah panggilannya dijawab. Ia menegakan tubuhnya.

"Ino—"

"_S-sakura, tolong jangan menghubungiku dulu,"_

Sontak Sakura dibuat bingung mendengar ucapan Ino. "_Hah_?" Sial, tiba-tiba ia mendengar seseorang diseberang sana mendesah dan—

"_Oh, tuhan! Lebih cepat, sayang!"_

—suara ranjang yang berdecit.

Sialan! Ino mengangkat teleponnya dan membiarkan Sakura mendengar desahan gilanya!

"_Ah, sial, ino! Aku hampir keluar— ohh!"_

Dan yang barusan itu pasti adalah suara Sai. Sakura tahu itu. Si pucat itu sedang menunggangi sahabat pirangnya. _Shannaro!_

"Akan kubunuh kau, Ino!" Sakura berteriak dan segera memutus sambungan. Ia menaruh ponselnya dengan keras di atas meja nakas.

Setelah apa yang ia barusan dengar, sekarang Sakura tahu bahwa perkataan Ino mengenai keseriusannya dengan Sai bukanlah main-main.

Sakura termenung sendirian. Ia melipat kedua kakinya dan menaruh dagunya di atas lututnya. Ia melamun, memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya nanti. Ia merasa kesepian, entah siapa yang akan Sakura ajak berbicara. Saat ini kedua sahabatnya sedang dimabuk asmara.

"Jadi, aku harus bagaimana?"

Dan pada akhirnya Sakura mengajak bantal dan gulingnya berbicara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura memegang dadanya. Ia dapat merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Astaga, ada apa denganku?!" Sakura justru bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya ia tidak mau mengakui bahwa dirinya kini merasa takut.

"Berhenti," Sakura dengan bodohnya menunjuk dadanya sendiri, tepat dimana jantungnya berada. "Tidak, jika berhenti aku akan mati." Sakura baru menyadari kebodohannya, "Maksudku berhenti berdetak lebih cepat, jantung sialan!" namun Sakura kembali mengulangi kebodohannya.

Pagi ini Sakura datang ke kantor sedikit terlambat. Ini yang pertama kali, Sakura berani bersumpah.

Ia duduk tenang, lebih tepatnya sedang mencoba untuk duduk dengan tenang. Tapi ia merasa tidak berhasil. Sakura justru duduk di kursinya dengan gelisah, bahkan ia baru saja memarahi detak jantungnya.

Sakura yang terlihat bodoh di pagi hari.

Sakura tidak pernah seperti ini. Semua ini karena insiden kemarin, penyiraman air yang dilakukannya pada pria brengsek yang sialan tampan dan seksi itu. Ingatkan Sakura untuk mencoret kalimat terakhir mengenai penggambaran pria itu.

"Sakura, semuanya baik-baik saja."

Sakura menghirup nafas dalam, kemudian membuangnya secara perlahan. Ia melihat ke sekeliling dan ia merasa semuanya tampak sama, tak ada yang berbeda.

"Aku sudah tahu bahwa si gila Karin itu membohongiku."

Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan balpoin di tangannya. Ia sedang memikirkan ucapan Karin kemarin. Sakura berpikir, jika memang benar bosnya akan diganti, pasti pagi ini ruangannya bekerja sudah dipenuhi oleh obrolan heboh rekan-rekannya.

Meskipun Sakura dan Karin adalam teman semasa di bangku sekolah, namun rasanya Sakura terlalu gengsi untuk bertanya langsung pada perempuan bermarga Uzumaki itu. Terlebih kemarin ia sudah menghancurkan harinya yang mungkin seharusnya berjalan _indah_.

Namun bisa saja ucapan Karin kemarin ada benarnya, mengingat Karin adalah sekretaris bosnya saat ini. Karin pasti lebih mengetahui banyak informasi, berbeda dengannya yang hanya pegawai biasa dan kesempatan langsung untuk bertemu dengan Uchiha Presdir sangatlah kecil.

Dan pikirannya tersebut sukses membuat Sakura kembali gelisah. Sakura ingin membunuh Karin.

"Halo, cantik." Sakura menoleh dan pagi ini ia sudah mendapati wanita yang sama gilanya dengan Karin, bedanya wanita itu adalah wanita yang paling dicintainya_. Oh_, ia terdengar begitu gay seperti Sasori.

"Aku membencimu, hari ini kita tidak saling mengenal."

Ino mati-matian menahan tawanya. Sakura begitu menggemaskan dengan sikap kekanakannya.

"_Oh _ayolah," Ino dengan sesuka hati duduk di atas meja Sakura. Gadis pirang itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Kau seperti perawan tua saja. _Ups_, memangnya kau perawan?"

Kali ini target korban pembunuhan Sakura beralih ke Ino.

"Aku akan memotong alat kelamin kekasihmu dan membuatmu mati karena tersiksa, Ino."

Ino meringis mendengar ucapan Sakura. "Sakura-_chan_ benar-benar mengerikan." Sakura bergidik ngeri mendengar Ino yang menyebut namanya begitu manis. "Sudahlah, jangan marah seperti itu. Nanti siang Sai mengundangmu untuk makan bersama, anggap saja itu sebagai permintaan maaf kami."

Sakura yakin bahwa Ino sudah menemukan lelaki yang pas untuknya, yaitu lelaki yang sama gilanya dengan Ino. Ia bisa membayangkan Sai masih dapat tersenyum setelah membuatnya harus mendengarkan suara-suara yang membuatnya ingin memuntahkan isi sarapannya pagi ini.

"Dasar sinting."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura sayang." Ino tersenyum geli, senang melihat wajah masam Sakura.

"Baiklah, kita saling mengenal lagi." Itulah cara Sakura memaafkan Ino. Membuat wanita yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak di bangku sekolah itu tertawa senang.

Setelah mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Sakura dan mencium pipinya, Ino turun dari atas meja kerja Sakura.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sakura, aku ada berita penting. Kau pasti akan menyukainya!" Ino terlihat bersemangat.

"Ada apa?" setelah perbincangan sebelumnya, Sakura memutuskan untuk membuka beberapa berkas yang sudah disiapkannya kemarin. Hasil pekerjaannya yang pagi ini akan diserahkan kepada atasannya.

"Uchiha presdir akan membuat pesta dan ia mengundang seluruh pegawai kantornya!"

Seorang Uchiha mengadakan pesta? Ia sudah bisa membayangkan seberapa mewah pesta tersebut. Bahkan mereka para Uchiha itu dengan repot-repot mau mengundangnya yang hanya pegawai biasa.

Sebuah pesta yang menyenangkan sudah menunggu kedatangannya. _Oh_, Sakura begitu mencintai pesta. Ia cinta keramaian dan segala hiruk pikuk di dalamnya. Ia mencintai segala yang berhubungan dengan pesta, seperti dentuman musik dan bau alkohol—

"Tunggu,"

Tiba-tiba Sakura tersadar sesuatu.

"Kenapa?" satu alis Ino terangkat, ia tak mengerti dengan respon yang diberikan Sakura. Seharusnya Sakura senang, sekiranya begitulah yang dibayangkan Ino.

"Kenapa Uchiha Presdir mengundang seluruh pegawai kantornya? Kau tahu kan beliau bukanlah orang sembarangan, mana mungkin ia mengundang pegawai biasa seperti kita?"

Dan Sakura dapat menebak pesta yang dimaksud Ino pasti jauh dari kata tarian yang menggila dengan diiringi musik yang keras, ataupun minuman dan asap rokok yang akan mengelilingi mereka.

"_Hm_, mungkin lebih terpatnya perayaan?"

Sakura tak mengerti kenapa Ino begitu bodoh karena justru bertanya balik padanya yang tak tahu apa-apa.

"Dari yang kudengar, Uchiha Fugaku, Presdir kita yang terhormat itu mengundang kita semua untuk datang ke pestanya, mungkin lebih tepatnya acara pelepasan. Jangan pernah membayangkan acara itu akan dirayakan seperti acara mingguan kita, Sakura."

Sakura terkekeh mendengar ucapan Ino yang dapat dengan mudah menebak apa yang sebelumnya ia pikirkan.

Ia dan Ino adalah pecinta pesta. Mereka selalu menghabiskan sabtu malam mereka dengan mengadakan pesta kecil bersama teman-teman kantor, ataupun pergi ke _club_ yang berbeda setiap minggunya.

"Jadi?"

"Pesta itu sebenarnya bukan sepenuhnya pesta untuk bersenang-senang, lebih tepatnya itu diperuntunkan untuk perpisahan Uchiha Presdir yang akan segera pensiun dari jabatannya."

Sontak ucapan Ino membuat kedua mata Sakura melebar. Sialan, jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat setiap mendengar satu persatu perkataan Ino!

"Di pesta itu juga ia akan mengenalkan putra bungsunya, ia akan menjadi bos baru kita."

Dan ucapan Ino kali ini sukses membuat rahang Sakura seakan jatuh menyentuh meja. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan mata membulat. Ia benar-benar terlihat terkejut. Reaksi terkejut yang sedikit dramatis tentunya.

"Aku bisa membayangkan jika putranya itu berwajah tampan," Ino mulai mengkhayal, "atau dia seksi? Pasti ia memiliki kharisma yang kuat, ia pasti begitu menawan!"

Ino terlalu sibuk dengan khayalannya tentang si bungsu Uchiha hingga—

_Dugh!_

—ia tak sadar bahwa Sakura baru saja membenturkan kepalanya ke meja.

Ngomong-ngomong yang tadi itu suara benturannya yang ketiga kali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu datang, pesta yang diadakan Uchiha _Group_ kini berada di depan matanya.

"Sakura," Ino menghela nafas.

Ia sekarang sudah tahu apa yang dialami Sakura. Soal insiden di parkiran itu, Sakura sudah menceritakan semuanya dan sahabat merah jambunya itu menangis karena membayangkan dirinya akan dipecat. Sakura bisa begitu melankolis jika berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya. Meskipun hanya seorang pegawai biasa, namun Sakura begitu menyukai pekerjaannya di kantor.

"Aku akan meminta maaf padanya," Ujar Sakura sedikit ragu, ia tak yakin bisa melakukannya. Meskipun ini semata untuk mempertahankan pekerjaannya, namun rasanya ia tak sudi meminta maaf.

"Dengan tulus, ingat?"

Sakura yang kali ini menghela nafas, "Baiklah, secara tulus." Sakura tersenyum miring, senyum yang begitu dipaksakan. "bahkan aku akan mengemis jika itu bisa membuatnya memaafkanku." Sejujurnya Sakura hanya bergurau.

Sakura datang bersama Ino. Malam ini ia terlihat cantik dengan gaun hitam yang membungkus tubuh rampingnya. Sebuah gaun dengan bagian belakangnya yang terbuka, mengekspos bahu dan punggungnya, juga bagian depan yang sedikit terbuka. Rambutnya yang ia sanggul sederhana memperlihatkan lehernya yang jenjang.

Malam ini milik Haruno Sakura. Ia terlihat begitu sempurna.

Ino menggenggam tangan Sakura, ia tahu bahwa Sakura sedang gugup. Namun wanita itu masih mampu untuk berjalan anggun dan kehadiran mereka berdua sukses menarik perhatian beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya kagum.

"Apa kau masih mengingatnya?" Tanya Ino, membahas calon atasan mereka.

Sejujurnya Sakura masih mengingat bagaimana rupa pria itu. Rambut pria itu adalah bagian yang paling Sakura hafal, selain kedua mata kelamnya yang begitu menusuk pandangannya. Pria itu memiliki mata yang tajam. Warna mata yang segelap malam.

"Itu.." Sakura menggantungkan ucapannya.

Ino mengikuti arah pandang Sakura dan— _bingo!_ Ia mendapati seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan porsi sempurna seorang pria untuk disebut seksi. Ino bahkan sudah membayangkan sekeras apa pria itu di ranjang. Beruntungnya Sakura bukan _cenayang_ yang dapat membaca pikiran kotornya.

"Aku lebih memilih untuk melumat bibirnya dan membuka lebar kedua kakiku di hadapannya dibanding menyiramnya dengan air, Sakura." Ino memandang lapar ke arah pria yang Sakura masih ingat bernama Sasuke tersebut.

Ya, Uchiha Sasuke, calon bosnya— atau mungkin setelah menjadi bosnya ia akan berpredikat sebagai mantan pegawainya karena sudah terlanjur dipecat. Pria kaya memiliki kekuasaan dan bisa bebas melakukan apapun, terlebih pada Sakura yang hanya seorang pegawai biasa. Baru kali ini Sakura mengasihani nasibnya.

"Dia pria brengsek," Sakura berbisik.

"Pria brengsek yang tampan dan seksi. Aku bisa mati karena terlalu bergairah jika menjadi sekretarisnya."

"Aku berharap Karin pun akan begitu." Sakura mendengus.

Ino sedikit mendorong tubuh Sakura untuk berjalan lebih ke depan, Ino mengekorinya. Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tak yakin akan mendapat maaf dari tuan Uchiha yang terhormat itu.

Sakura tak tahu sejak kapan ia menjadi pengecut.

Ino berhenti di tempatnya dan mengepalkan tangannya seraya berkata _'ganbatte!_' dengan suara yang pelan.

Sakura tersenyum kikuk, Ino menganggap semuanya akan berjalan mudah sedangkan Sakura menganggap ini akan segera menjadi akhir dari hidupnya.

Sakura dapat melihat Sasuke yang sedang berbincang dengan dua orang pria, mungkin rekan kerjanya. Mereka terlihat bukan orang-orang sembarangan. Tentu saja, mereka Uchiha.

Sejenak Sakura berpikir untuk menyerah saja. Ia ingin berkata pada Ino untuk tak meminta maaf pada Sasuke karena pria itu sedang sibuk dengan beberapa koleganya. Jika ia akan dipecat mungkin memang harus seperti itu jalannya. Tapi ia berharap jika Sasuke bukanlah orang pendendam dan tak akan mengingat dirinya. Ia sendiri pun akan pura-pura tak mengingat kejadian itu. Ia sedikit bersyukur mengingat kesempatannya untuk bertemu Uchiha Fugaku sangatlah sedikit, ada kemungkinan jika Sasuke yang memimpin nanti pun akan seperti itu.

Ia akan jarang bertemu Sasuke dan ia bersumpah bahwa ia benar-benar bersyukur.

Meski enggan mengakuinya, namun malam ini Sasuke terlihat berkali-kali lebih tampan dibanding pertama kali ia bertemu dengannya. Meskipun wajahnya terlihat serius dan hanya beberapa kali senyuman tipis terlihat, Sasuke masih bisa terlihat tampan. Justru wajah seriusnya itu yang membuatnya semakin tampan.

Sialan, Sakura tak pernah bermimpi akan bekerja untuk bos yang setampan dan sebrengsek Sasuke.

Sakura akhirnya benar-benar menyerah. Ia memilih untuk membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah sebelumnya. Ino melihat itu dan ia melambaikan tangannya memberi isyarat agar Sakura tak mendekat. Ia tak setuju jika Sakura sudah menyerah bahkan sebelum ia mencoba untuk meminta maaf kepada Sasuke.

Sakura tak peduli, ia tetap berjalan berniat menghampiri Ino. Namun tiba-tiba perasaannya tak enak saat ia melihat raut wajah Ino berubah. Wanita pirang itu terlihat terkejut dengan mulut yang membulat.

"_Pinky_."

Dan kini Sakura tahu apa yang membuat Ino terkejut.

Seseorang menarik tangannya, lalu menggenggamnya. Tangan besar yang membungkus tangannya ini milik Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh, kini di hadapannya berdiri pria yang paling tak diinginkan kehadirannya.

"_Oh_, kau?" haruskah Sakura menyebutnya Uchiha-_sama_? Uchiha Presdir?

Sakura mati-matian menahan rasa gugupnya. Ia harus tenang atau Sasuke akan meremehkannya karena Sakura mungkin akan terlihat seperti seekor tikus kecil karena ketakutan dan Sasuke adalah seekor kucing jantan yang siap menerkamnya kapan saja.

"Ya," Sakura sedikit tekejut saat Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang rampingnya, menariknya untuk lebih mendekat dan pria itu berbisik; "ini aku, si brengsek yang sudah kau siram dengan air itu."

Sakura menelan ludahnya kasar dan tertawa gugup. "_Oh_, ya.. kau," Sakura membenci dirinya sekarang!

Sakura sedikit mendorong tubuh Sasuke untuk menjauh dibanding harus mencakar wajahnya karena terlalu berdekatan. Malam ini Sakura bersikap lebih sopan pada Sasuke.

"Aku tak tahu bahwa monster bisa berubah menjadi seorang putri kerajaan."

Sasuke menatap Sakura, ia menyeringai. Sakura sedikit bergidik melihat tatapan yang diberikan Sasuke. Pria itu terlihat lapar, dan mungkin ia akan menjadi makanannya saat ini juga jika acara ini bukanlah acara yang penting dan dihadiri orang-orang yang penting juga.

Sejujurnya Sasuke tak berpikir akan bertemu dengan Sakura disini, dari sekian banyak para tamu yang datang ia dapat dengan mudah bertemu dengan Sakura. Wanita dengan helaian _pink_nya ini tampil begitu menggoda. Perpaduan warna hitam gaunnya dengan wambutnya yang mencolok justru memberikan kesan seksi bagi Sasuke.

Sakura diam-diam menarik nafas, "Uchiha-_sama_," Sakura ingin sekali menggigit lidahnya karena memanggil pria di hadapannya ini dengan begitu terhormat. "aku minta maaf." Akhirnya tiga kata terlarang itu meluncur keluar. Sial.

"Kau menikmati acaranya?"

Sakura ingin sekali menendang pantat Sasuke. Pria Ini mengabaikan permintaan maafnya.

"Uchiha-_sama_," Sakura masih bersabar.

"Besok malam, di kamar nomor 251. Bagaimana?"

Sakura tak harus pintar untuk mengerti maksud Sasuke. Dibanding berkata _'Ya, aku memaafkanmu.'_, pria ini lebih suka menyampaikannya dengan cara _'Berbaring di bawahku maka aku akan memaafkanmu'_. Sekali lagi Sakura harus bersabar untuk tak menendang Sasuke, kali ini sasaran tendangannya berpindah ke bagian terpenting pria itu.

Sasuke jelas-jelas memperlihatkan bahwa ia tertarik pada Sakura. Sejak awal Sasuke selalu memperhatikan Sakura, memperhatikan bagaimana gerak-gerik wanita di sampingnya tersebut. Menatapnya lapar, seakan bersiap untuk membuka lebar kedua kakinya. Sasuke bahkan diam-diam mengumpat karena Sakura membuatnya _menginginkannya_ di sela-sela acara penting seperti ini.

"Akan kutelpon taksi jika kau mau." Sekali lagi Sasuke memberi penawaran. Ia sedang merayu Sakura.

Sakura sendiri hanya diam, karena mati-matian ia menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tak menyiram Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya.

"Baiklah," akhirnya Sakura berbicara, "aku pun akan meneleponmu jika aku berminat."

Sakura menepuk bahu Sasuke, ia tersenyum. Senyum yang dibuat begitu manis, namun Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan tak suka. Sakura tak ambil pusing, ia memilih berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap punggung Sakura dengan tangan yang memegang gelas wine. Cengkraman tangannya menguat menyadari bahwa ia baru saja ditolak.

Sasuke selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau dan ia tak pernah sekalipun menerima penolakan. Namun kali ini ia ditolak oleh wanita yang awalnya menyampaikan permintaan maaf padanya.

"Seharusnya aku menyuruhnya untuk bersujud di hadapanku saja." Sasuke mendengus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sakura POV**_

"Lupakan soal permintaan maafku. Dia Uchiha yang brengsek." Aku berjalan cepat, Ino menyusul di belakangku.

"Ada yang salah?"

"Dia memintaku untuk berbaring di ranjangnya." Dan dia ingin menunggangiku seperti kuda, kira-kira begitu yang ingin kukatakan pada Ino.

"Kenapa kau menolaknya? Kau melewatkan kesempatanmu untuk tahu seperti apa gilanya para Uchiha itu di ranjang!" si gila ini memulai mulut kotornya.

"Tanpa perlu di atas ranjang, Uchiha yang satu itu memang sudah gila, Ino."

"Mungkin saja dia bisa menghamilimu?"

Aku menghentikan langkahku, "Aku tak ingin anakku sebrengsek dia."

"Si brengsek yang tampan dan seksi." Ino mengulang ucapannya lagi.

Kami masuk ke dalam mobil milliku dan sampai di depan rumah Ino satu jam kemudian. Ino turun dari mobil dan aku pun begitu.

Ino mencium pipiku seperti biasa, "Selamat malam, sayang." Jika tak mengenal kami, mungkin orang yang melihat akan mengira bahwa ia baru saja melihat pasangan lesbian bermesraan dipinggir jalan.

Aku masuk ke dalam mobil dan melambaikan tangan. Aku baru menyadari bahwa Sai menunggu Ino di depan pintu dan si gila itu tersenyum padaku. Ino tak pernah cerita jika mereka kini tinggal serumah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke baru saja menghadiri rapat dewan direksi. Sebuah pertemuan singkat dengan ia sebagai pemimpin Uchiha _Group_ yang baru.

Ia masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Sasuke!"

Seseorang mendobrak pintunya saat Sasuke baru saja menghampiri kursinya. Deidara dan Sasori berada disana.

"Cepat hubungi pegawaimu yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu!"

"Dei," Sasori mencoba menenangkan Deidara. Ia menarik tangannya namun Deidara langsung menepisnya.

"Ada apa ini?" Sasuke tak mengerti dengan keributan bodoh yang ditimbulkan Deidara pagi ini.

"Aku akan segera membereskannya," Sasori terlihat frustasi. Ia kembali menarik Deidara keluar, namun Deidara mendorongnya. Ia memberontak dan bersikeras tak akan meninggalkan kantor sebelum bertemu dengan Sakura.

Sasuke tak kalah frustasi melihat Deidara yang membuat kekacauan di ruangannya. Ia tahu watak dari sahabat kakaknya ini. Keras kepala dan sulit di atur.

"Duduk terlebih dahulu, selagi aku masih bisa bersabar." Ujarnya penuh penekanan.

Deidara sendiri tahu seperti apa watak dari adik Itachi ini. Sasuke akan lebih menyeramkan dibanding dirinya saat marah.

"Pertemukan aku dengan Haruno Sakura!" Deidara duduk di hadapan Sasuke. "Aku tahu ia bekerja disini, aku tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk bertemu dengannya."

"Sasuke, maafkan aku." Sasori merasa tak enak hati sudah mengganggu Sasuke. Ia duduk di sofa dan menghempaskan punggungnya dan memijit keningnya.

"Sasori terus saja menghubungi gadis gila itu dan melupakanku!" Deidara menggebrak meja, kesal mengingat tingkah Sasori kemarin. Melupakannya hanya karena Sakura tak mau menghubungi atau mengangkat teleponnya.

"Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa Haruno Sakura."

"Kau kan atasannya, _baka_!"

"Aku tak bisa memanggil pegawaiku begitu saja, terlebih untuk urusan pribadi kalian yang sama sekali tak penting."

Wajah Deidara berubah, terlihat lebih menyeramkan dari sebelumnya. Seakan siap untuk menelan Sasuke jika tak mau membawa Sakura ke hadapannya sekarang juga.

Sasori yang duduk di sofa mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk mengikuti kemauan Deidara. Sasuke mendengus dan akhirnya menelepon Karin, sekretarisnya. Meminta pegawai bernama Haruno Sakura untuk datang ke ruangannya. Sejujurnya, Sasuke merasa tak asing dengan nama Sakura, namun ia tak ingat sepenuhnya apakah ia mengenal orang bernama Sakura atau tidak.

Deidara tersenyum senang, ia tak sabar untuk menjambak Sakura.

Sasuke tak pernah tahu bahwa seorang pria bisa lebih merepotkan ketika marah dibanding wanita. Mungkin pengecualian untuk pria semacam Deidara.

"Kalian pasangan bodoh." Ujar Sasuke acuh.

Deidara sudah terbiasa dengan mulut tajam Sasuke. "kau lebih bodoh, di usiamu yang menginjak 28 tahun masih betah untuk tak memiliki pasangan." Dan Deidara membalasnya dengan tak kalah tajam.

"Aku harap kau tak menimbulkan kekacauan lagi, Dei." Sasori mengingatkan. Sudah cukup Deidara membuat keributan saat di _lobby _bawah dan di depan ruangan Sasuke karena memaksa bertemu dengan pemimpin perusahaan ini tanpa membuat janji terlebih dahulu.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar dan saat itu juga Deidara bangkit dari tempatnya. Sasuke menyuruhnya masuk dan pintu terbuka, menampilkan Haruno Sakura dengan wajah yang terkejut mendapati Deidara dan Sasori di dalamnya.

"Si bodoh itu," Sakura menggeram tanpa sadar.

Begitupun Deidara, ia menarik tangan Sakura untuk mendekat.

Sasori menepuk jidatnya membayangkan perang dunia yang kesekian kalinya akan segera terjadi. Sedangkan Sasuke masih bersikap tenang dengan semua kegaduhan yang sama sekali tak ia mengerti.

Deidara dan Sakura mulai beradu mulut. Ini persis seperti pertengkaran antara dua gadis yang sedang memperebutkan seorang lelaki.

"Berhenti membuat Sasori_-ku_ menjadi gila, sialan!"

"Itu semua karena ia memiliki kekasih yang gila sepertimu! _Shannaro_!"

Sasori dan Sasuke segera ambil tindakan saat melihat Deidara dan Sakura menggerakan kedua tangan mereka untuk saling menjambak. Pertempuran antara pirang dan merah jambu yang menimbulkan kekacauan yang lebih dahsyat dari sebelumnya. Jeritan di antara keduanya bahkan memenuhi ruangan Sasuke.

"Sial—_hmpp!_" Deidara memberontak saat Sasori membekap mulutnya dan memegangi tubuhnya dengan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang. Ia mencoba memisahkan Deidara dari Sakura.

Begitupun Sasuke, ia yang tak tahu apa-apa akhirnya turun tangan juga. Menarik Sakura yang kedua tangannya masih menarik rambut Deidara. Sasuke justru membuat Deidara semakin sulit untuk dijauhkan dari Sakura. Sasori berteriak seperti seorang gadis saat Deidara baru saja menggigit tangannya.

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu marah jika Sasori tak mau memberikan spermanya untukmu! Cari saja pria lain yang dengan sukarela mengangkangimu! Jangan gunakan Sasori_-ku_ untuk menjadi calon ayah anakmu!"

Kali ini ucapan Deidara sukses membuat Sakura bungkam. Wajahnya memerah padam. Ucapan Deidara seakan membuatnya terlihat seperti wanita murahan yang mengemis untuk dihamili! Terlebih ia baru sadar bahwa di ruangan ini ada si brengsek Sasuke!

"Sialan kau!"

Dan Sakura kembali menjambak Deidara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura duduk di sofa dengan kepala menunduk. Penampilannya begitu mengerikan. Berantakan dan tak tertata. Sama sekali bukan Haruno Sakura.

"Apa kau baru saja memperkosa gadisku, bos?"

Ino berjalan menghampiri Sakura, meringis melihat penampilan sahabatnya tersebut. Ia baru saja dihubungi Karin untuk datang ke ruangan Sasuke dan mendapati penampilan Sakura yang begitu menyedihkan. Ino bersumpah Sakura saat ini sedang kesal setengah mati, mengingat wanita itu selalu menghabiskan kurang lebih satu jam hanya untuk berdandan sebelum berangkat ke kantor.

"Bawa temanmu ke ruang kesehatan."

Sasuke kembali duduk ke kursi kebesarannya. Ia masih memperhatikan Sakura yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

Ino membantu Sakura untuk berdiri, "Astaga," ujar Ino saat menyadari Sakura mematahkan hak sepatunya. Sakura berhutang penjelasan atas apa yang baru saja dialaminya.

Sakura terpaksa berjalan dengan bertelanjang kaki. Ia bersumpah akan memulai perang kembali dengan Deidara jika ada kesempatan. Ia hanya berhasil menjambak dan mencakar wajah Deidara, sedangkan pria itu berhasil membuatnya berjalan tanpa alas kaki seperti ini. Seharusnya Deidara juga melakukan hal yang sama, sayangnya Sakura lupa jika Deidara tak memakai _high heels_.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Sakura?" Tanya Ino setelah Sakura mendapat pengobatan ringan karena luka cakar yang terdapat di tangannya. Ingatkan Sakura untuk membawa penggunting kuku jika bertemu Deidara nanti.

Sakura duduk di atas ranjang yang terdapat di ruang kesehatan. Ino berdiri di belakangnya dan menyisiri rambut merah jambunya. Membantu mengembalikan nona Haruno yang selalu tampil rapih di tempat bekerja.

"Entah bagaimana Sasori dan Deidara datang kesini. Saat bertemu Deidara langsung menyerangku."

Ino menghela nafas. Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa Deidara seagresif itu.

"Ino,"

"_Hm_?" Ino terlalu sibuk merapikan rambut Sakura.

"Si brengsek itu menawarkan diri untuk menjadi calon ayah anakku."

Kedua mata Ino melebar, "Bagaimana ia tahu rencanamu itu?!"

Sakura menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia masih mengingat apa yang dibicarakan Sasuke dengannya beberapa menit sebelum kedatangan Ino yang menjemputnya. Wajah pria itu tampak serius saat mengucapkan keinginannya untuk menjadi _pendonor_.

"Lalu apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

Belum sempat menjawab, tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura bergetar.

'_Simpan nomor calon pendonormu, pinky.'_

Pesan singkat tanpa menyertakan nama pengirimnya.

Sakura mendengus, calon ayah dari anaknya yang brengsek itu baru saja mengirim pesan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung.**

**A/N**

Maaf saya baru dapet waktu buat ngelanjutin, hampir sebulan ya?

Buat yang nanya ini mirip sama Novel **The Proposition** karya **Kate Ashley, **di chapter sebelumnya udah saya cantumin dengan jelas lho. Saya tulis di awal cerita dan di A/N kalau cerita ini emang terinspirasi dari sana. Tapi jalan ceritanya berbeda, silahkan bandingkan XD dan buat yang mengharapkan ini sama persis kaya novelnya, saya minta maaf karena cerita yang saya buat gaakan sebagus aslinya ;_;

Sedikit penjelasan umur, disini Sasuke 28 tahun dan Sakura 27 tahun ya. Sasori dan Deidara 29 tahun. Itachi 30 tahun. Saya suka kalau umurnya udah dibikin segitu biar cerita dewasanya dapet /HEH XD

Terima kasih untuk review, favorite, dan followersnya. Seneng banget banyak yang dukung fic ini x') Jangan lupa saran dan kritik kalian di kotak review ya hihi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**yuchida.**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Bayi tabung?" Sasuke menatap Sakura tak percaya. "Kau pikir aku seorang malaikat yang dengan senang hati membantumu tanpa pamrih?"_

_Sakura mendengus mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Tentu saja ia tahu tipikal seorang Uchiha, apalagi Uchiha seperti Sasuke. Mereka tak akan melakukan sesuatu tanpa ada keuntungan tersendiri di dalamnya._

"_Sekalipun bayi tabung, kau pikir aku berminat denganmu?" Sakura mendelik tajam._

"_Bersikaplah lebih sopan di hadapan atasanmu," Oh, Sakura lupa yang satu itu, "Aku atasanmu, yang sebentar lagi akan benar-benar berada di atasmu."_

"_Sialan." gumam Sakura._

"_Aku bersumpah kau membutuhkanku, Sakura."_

_Sakura tak tahu kenapa Sasuke begitu tertarik untuk menjadi pendonornya. Pria ini sedang menggodanya. Sasuke dengan jelas memperlihatkan ketertarikannya._

"_Aku tak berminat denganmu."_

_Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. Ia tak mengira bahwa Sakura masih bisa bersikap jual mahal seperti ini. Namun justru itulah yang menjadi sisi menarik bagi Sasuke. Ia benar-benar dibuat penasaran oleh wanita yang satu ini._

"_Aku bahkan lebih memilih Deidara untuk menghamiliku."_

_Rasanya Sasuke ingin tertawa, tentu saja ia masih mengingat jelas bagaimana pertengkaran bodoh antara Deidara dan Sakura di dalam kantornya. Yang berakhir dengan Deidara maupun Sakura sama-sama dalam keadaan berantakan. Sasori harus dengan susah payah menyeret keluar Deidara sedangkan Sakura berhasil diam setelah mulutnya dibekap oleh Sasuke._

"_Sakura, kupikir kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama,"_

_Sakura rasanya ingin muntah bahkan sebelum ia dihamili. Sasuke seorang pembual yang handal. Ia tak heran mengapa Ino pernah berkata bahwa anak bungsu dari Fugaku ini adalah seorang playboy. Ino dapat menilai kepribadian seseorang hanya dari penampilan tanpa mengenalnya terlebih dahulu, yang sialnya perkiraan sahabat pirangnya itu selalu tepat sasaran._

"_Kau membutuhkanku, dan sepertinya aku juga membutuhkanmu."_

_Sakura kembali mendengus, Uchiha selalu berbicara dengan kata-kata yang mampu membuat mereka tetap berada di atas._

"_Dengar," Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura, ia duduk di sampingnya. "aku bisa menjadi pendonor yang baik untukmu. Aku sehat, aku terjamin sehat."_

_Tepat sasaran. Sasuke seolah tahu bahwa kriteria utama pendonornya adalah seorang pria yang terjamin sehat. Sakura hanya tak ingin memilik bayi setan karena mendapat pria yang salah sebagai pendonornya._

_Jelas saja Sasuke selalu melakukan pengecekan pada kesehatannya secara rutin. Satu ranjang dengan wanita yang berbeda bukanlah yang hal yang baik, sekalipun itu menyenangkan._

"_Kau akan memiliki keturunan yang bagus. Seorang Uchiha." Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat Sakura yang tampaknya mendengarkan setiap ucapannya dengan baik. "Setelah anak itu lahir, aku dengan senang hati tak akan mencampuri hidup kalian berdua. Tapi aku tak keberatan untuk membiayai kebutuhannya, itupun jika kau mau."_

"_Kau pikir aku tak mampu membiayainya?"_

"_Kukira begitu."_

_Rasanya Sakura ingin membakar habis kantor Sasuke. Tidak, jika ia membakarnya ia akan kehilangan pekerjaannya dan menjadi pengangguran. Okay, Sakura berubah pikiran._

"_Sebenarnya apa alasanmu begitu tertarik untuk menjadi calon ayah dari anakku?" itulah yang sejak awal ingin Sakura tanyakan. "Kita baru mengenal, bahkan pertemuan awal kita kurang menyenangkan."_

"_Sederhana saja, aku berpikir dibanding selalu berganti-ganti wanita, lebih baik aku melakukannya dengan satu wanita yang memang sedang membutuhkan. Bukankah itu sama-sama menguntungkan kita?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan intens. "Lagipula, kita tak harus saling mengenal dalam waktu yang lama haya untuk melakukan seks. Aku hanya perlu memasukimu, dan pada akhirnya kau akan hamil. Semudah itu."_

_Sakura mendecih mendengar ucapan terakhir Sasuke. Dasar brengsek._

"_Kau pikir aku mau berbaring di ranjang yang sama denganmu?" Sakura sedikit kesal._

"_Itu satu syarat yang kuajukan."_

"_Aku ingin bayi tabung, aku hanya butuh sperma seorang pria." Dan Sakura tahu bahwa disampingnya ada pria yang dengan senang hati akan memberikan spermanya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SasuSaku fanfic by yuchida**

**Inspired : The Proposition © Kate Ashley**

**All Character © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Mature, Mild Language, AU, typo(s), OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sakura POV**_

"Aku ingin seorang bayi, bukan seorang pria yang dengan senang hati menunggangiku." Sekali lagi aku menekankan, tapi Ino masih saja mengolokku.

"Aku bersumpah, kau pasti akan sangat menyukainya. Sakura-_ku_ yang sialan beruntung." si gila Ino megungkapkan pendapatnya. Selain Sai, aku tak pernah tahu apa yang ada di dalam otaknya hingga berkata bahwa aku begitu beruntung.

Ino meminum sodanya dan kembali berkata, "_Kau dan aku ditakdirkan bersama_, aku bisa membayangkan betapa seksinya ia saat berkata seperti itu."

"Omong kosong," Aku melempar _potato chips_ tepat ke wajahnya.

Aku berbaring di atas karpet berbuluku, sedangkan Ino memilih duduk santai di atas sofa putihku. Kedua kakinya terlipat dan ia terlihat seksi dengan celana pendeknya itu. Kukira Sai akan selalu _berdiri_ jika melihat Ino seperti ini.

"Kau sebelumnya menyebut Sasuke seorang _playboy_, dia tak cukup baik untukku."

"Dia memang tak cukup baik untukmu dalam hal berkomitmen, Sakura-_ku_," sial, sepertinya aku salah bicara. Kali ini Ino berpikir bahwa aku membutuhkan Sasuke untuk pendamping hidup dibanding _pendonor_. Sakura bodoh!

"Lupakan saja."

Ino justru memperlihatkan senyum menyebalkannya.

"Kau tak punya alasan untuk menolaknya, Sakura." Kali Ino memilih berselonjor kaki di sampingku, "kau akan memiliki anak yang sempurna, cerdas dan tangguh seperti seorang Uchiha." Lagi-lagi Ino menggambarkan Uchiha seakan mereka adalah perkumpulan para dewa.

"Dia pria licik," dan aku sedikit tak menyukainya.

"Tapi kupikir kalian memang ditakdirkan bersama."

Aku menghela nafas, "Setelah dua kali membuatnya kesal?" Pertama, saat aku menyiramnya di parkiran dan yang kedua saat aku menolaknya di pesta malam itu.

"Kau hanya punya dua pilihan, sayang," Ino memulai pembicaraan yang serius dengan wajah konyolnya, "menjadi Sakura si _lucky bastard_ atau menjadi Sakura si _pitty girl_."

"Orang gila mana yang akan memilih pilihan kedua!?"

"_Bingo_!" Ino menjentikan jarinya, "Itu tandanya kau menerima Uchiha_-sama_ menjadi pendonormu."

_Dasar sialan._

"Lebih baik kau saja yang dihamili."

"Jika Sai mengijinkan." Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya. _Oh, Tuhan, sembuhkanlah sahabat gilaku ini._

"Kau tahu, aku sudah lama tak _melakukannya,_" terakhir kali bersama si brengsek Yahiko. "meskipun dia atasan kita, tapi aku tak ingin terlihat rendah di hadapannya."

"Bagaimanapun posisimu memang akan lebih _rendah_ darinya, Sakura." Ucapan kotor Ino mengingatkanku pada Uchiha Sasuke yang begitu terhormat itu. Ino tertawa puas saat mengatakannya.

"Aku tidak siap." ujarku sedikit malu.

"Kalau begitu bermimpi saja untuk memiliki seorang bayi." Ino mengatakannya seolah melakukan seks semudah memesan _delivery food._

"Aku tahu," Dan aku menghela nafas. "pagi ini Sasuke mengirim pesan, ia menunggu jawabanku dan memintaku segera menemuinya di kantor jika memang aku setuju."

Hari ini hari minggu dan aku tak tahu apa yang dilakukan bos ku itu di kantor. Dia memang gila.

"Apa dia tak bisa memintamu ke hotel saja?" Ino secara gamblang mengungkapkan isi pikirannya, yang sebenarnya isi pikiranku juga. _Terima kasih, Ino, aku tertular pikiran bodohmu_.

"Mungkin ia tak akan pernah menawariku bertemu di hotel untuk keduakalinya." Aku teringat pesta malam itu, saat aku menolak rayuan Sasuke untuk bertemu di hotel.

"Kalau begitu, aku bisa membayangkan jika kalian akan membuat bayi di dalam mobil."

Ino membuatku tawaku meledak.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya ini adalah tujuan Sasuke berada di kantornya, lebih tepatnya berada di sekitar kantornya. Ia yang hari ini berpakaian _semi formal_ tampak duduk tenang di kursinya. Ia sendirian di salah satu kedai kopi yang bersebelahan dengan kantornya. Tentu saja sendiri, ia tak pernah mau repot repot mengajak wanita untuk pergi ke tempat ramai seperti ini, mungkin pengecualian untuk ibunya.

"_Teme!_"

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, dan seorang pria berambut kuning datang menghampiri dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Ia tak seperti Sasuke, ia datang bersama seorang wanita berambut kebiruan di sampingnya, dan wanita itu menggendong seorang anak kecil.

Mereka adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Hinata, kedua sahabatnya saat dulu masih di bangku kuliah. Ia tak pernah mengira jika pada akhirnya mereka akan menikah dan bahkan memiliki seorang anak. Bocah laki-laki bernama Uzumaki Boruto, _supercopy_ dari Uzumaki Naruto.

"Menunggu lama?" Naruto berbasa-basi.

"Hanya 20 menit," _hampir setengah jam, dobe._

"Lama tak berjumpa, Sasuke-_kun_." Hinata menyapa dengan senyum manis di wajahnya. Hinata masih tetap cantik seperti terakhir kali Sasuke temui, kira-kira saat musim panas tahun lalu.

"_Teme_, pesankan aku dan Hinata-_chan_ minuman!" Naruto kembali memperlihatkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Pesan sendiri, _Dobe_ sialan." Sasuke meminum kopinya yang sedikit mendingin.

"Biar aku saja, Naruto-_kun_." Hinata yang memang tipikal istri yang baik memanggil pelayan dan mulai menyebutkan pesanannya bersama Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto mulai larut dalam obrolan kecil yang sedikit tak penting.

Hari menjelang siang, udara di Konoha masih terasa sejuk. Sasuke dan Naruto beserta Hinata bertemu di waktu dan cuaca yang tepat. Mereka berencana untuk mengobrol santai disini. Saling melepas rindu, namun Sasuke dan Naruto enggan mengakui.

"Kami memutuskan untuk menetap disini, agar lebih dekat dengan ayah dan ibu." Naruto memulai topik yang lebih bermutu.

Naruto dan Hinata baru saja pindah ke Konoha, setelah sekitar dua tahun tinggal di Suna sejak pernikahan mereka dikarenakan Naruto yang memang bekerja di kota tersebut.

"Kupikir ada alasan lain."

Naruto menggeser minuman yang baru saja diantar pelayan untuk lebih mendekat pada Hinata. Ia tersenyum lebar, "Sebenarnya memang ada alasan lain." Naruto tersenyum penuh arti pada Hinata.

Hinata yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan rona merahnya. Ia memilih untuk memperhatikan Boruto yang duduk di pangkuannya dan disibukan dengan sendok bekas kopi Sasuke.

"Kami memutuskan untuk memberi Boruto seorang adik." Naruto menyeringai, begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang mengerti maksudnya.

Mengingat Boruto yang bahkan baru menginjak usia satu tahun, Naruto berpikir Hinata pasti akan dibuat repot mengurus anak mereka dengan kondisi perut yang membesar. Maka dari itu, ia berinisiatif untuk mengajak Hinata pindah ke Konoha. Disini ada ayah dan ibunya yang akan dengan senang hati membantu Hinata dan menjaga Boruto.

"_Oh_, dasar brengsek." Sasuke mendenguskan tawanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura di pagi hari masih sama seperti pagi hari sebelumnya. Sakura bangun pagi dan berangkat ke kantor dengan tampilan yang rapih dan tepat waktu seperti biasa. Sebelum ada Sai, Ino akan dengan senang hati menjemputnya dan mereka berangkat ke kantor bersama, jadi ia tak perlu repot menyetir mobil seperti sekarang. Namun kini keadaannya berbeda, Sai selalu menjemput Ino untuk berangkat bersama meskipun berbeda kantor. Bagi Sakura tak masalah, Sakura juga pernah jatuh cinta, jadi ia memakluminya.

_Pernah jatuh cinta_, terdengar seperti Sakura si _pinky _berusia 70 tahun.

Beberapa pegawai lainnya menyapa atau sekedar memberi senyuman saat bertemu dengannya di _lobby._ Sakura masuk sendirian ke dalam lift, ia menekan tombol dan pintu lift perlahan tertutup, hampir tertutup hingga satu tangan menghalanginya.

"Kemarin aku menunggumu seharian di kantor. Menunggu jawabanmu."

Itu suara Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. "Aku butuh waktu." Katanya.

"Aku tak suka menunggu."

"Sayangnya aku sangat suka sekali membuat orang menunggu." Sakura mengadah, ia tersenyum. Terlihat sombong di mata Sasuke.

Bunyi lift terdengar, pintu terbuka dan mereka berada di lantai 3 tempat para pegawai bekerja.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Uchiha-_sama_. Selamat bekerja!" ujar Sakura sebelum melangkah keluar lift. Bagaimanapun ia harus ingat bahwa Sasuke adalah atasannya, ia harus bersikap sopan meskipun pria itu bersikap kurang ajar.

"Sakura," Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura sebelum wanita tersebut meninggalkan lift. "segera temui aku di kantor jika kau mendapat jawaban atas tawaranku." Dan setelah ucapan terakhirnya, Sasuke membiarkan Sakura keluar lift hingga pintu pun tertutup secara perlahan.

Sakura masih berdiri di depan lift yang kini menunjukan lantai 6. Sakura tersenyum geli, ia menggeleng mengingat ucapan Sasuke tadi. Pria itu benar-benar serius.

"Dasar bos gila."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sakura POV**_

"Awalnya aku berpikir akan menggandengmu untuk datang ke pestanya dan berkata, _halo namaku Haruno Sakura, mantan tunanganmu selama empat tahun. Kini aku menjadi seorang lesbian karena aku alergi dengan lelaki, terutama lelaki brengsek sepertimu._"

Ino tertawa mendengar omong kosong yang keluar dari mulutku. "Lalu aku akan menciummu tepat di depan Yahiko." Ino memperlihatkan senyumnya nakalnya.

"Kupikir itu ide yang bagus." Aku meminum teh hijauku dengan perlahan, ngomong-ngomong aku sedang dalam masa diet.

Kami berada di kedai teh, mengisi waktu makan siang kami. Tempatnya tak berada jauh dari kantor, jadi kami tak perlu khawatir akan terlambat kembali ke kantor karena terlalu asyik mengobrol disini.

"Tapi kupikir akan lebih menyenangkan jika kau datang ke pestanya dengan dua tangan yang bekerja aktif." Ino menopang dagunya di meja.

Kedua mataku menyipit, "Maksudmu?"

"Tangan kanan bekerja untuk menampar Yahiko. Ingat, tamparan yang keras!" _huh,_ ucapan Ino langsung membuat tanganku gatal. "dan tangan kiri bekerja untuk menggandeng Uchiha Sasuke, membawanya tepat ke hadapan Yahiko. Aku bahkan membayangkan kau datang ke pernikahannya dengan perut membucit."

Kali ini mulutku membulat, "_Oh_, membawa Uchiha Sasuke adalah ide yang gila, Ino sayang."

"Bahkan jika kau tak bisa datang ke pernikahannya dengan menggandeng Uchiha Sasuke, kau masih bisa bertemu dengannya dalam keadaan perut membuncit di lain waktu. Aku bersumpah, dia akan menyesal meninggalkanmu karena melihat Haruno Sakura yang sialan seksi saat sedang hamil."

Setiap yang diucapkan Ino selalu membuatku merasa menjadi wanita paling _super. Super_ cantik, _super _seksi, ataupun _super _beruntung.

"Bukankah tujuanmu memiliki bayi adalah untuk menunjukan bahwa Haruno Sakura masih bisa memiliki kebahagiaannya sendiri tanpa harus berkomitmen? Tunjukan kebahagiaanmu pada orang yang sudah menyakitimu, Sakura."

Mendengar kata-kata Ino membuatku ingin meminta Sai untuk tak segera menikahinya, dengan begitu aku akan terus memilikinya semauku.

Ino, aku mencintamu dengan segala perhatian dan kata-kata gilamu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seumur hidupnya, Sasuke tak pernah menerima sebuah penolakan. Terutama sebuah penolakan dari orang yang sudah merendahkannya seperti Sakura. Karena itu, ia bersumpah akan mendapatkan Sakura bagaimanapun caranya.

"Hubungan kita akan saling menguntungkan, Sakura."

Sakura kini berada di hadapannya.

"Kuharap begitu."

Sasuke diam-diam tersenyum, ia tahu bahwa Sakura pada akhirnya akan menyerah juga. Cepat atau lambat Sakura akan menyetujui usulannya untuk menjadi ayah dari anaknya. Menyetujui Uchiha Sasuke untuk menjadi _pendonor_nya.

"Aku akan memberikan kebahagiaan yang kau impikan." Sasuke sudah tahu apa alasan utama Sakura menginginkan kehadiran seorang bayi.

Pada akhirnya, Sakura memang setuju untuk bekerja sama dengan Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino berperan penting dalam hal tersebut.

Sebelumnya Sakura tak menyangka akan serumit ini. Saat Sasori berjanji akan menjadi ayah untuk anaknya, ia membayangkan Sasori hanya harus memberinya beberapa tetes sperma dan jadilan seorang bayi untuknya. Dan berurusan dengan Uchiha memang sedikit rumit, Sasuke bahkan dengan senang hati membawa pengacara untuk mengurus kontrak mereka.

"Aku tak berpikir bahwa kau menyewaku untuk melakukan kontrak bodoh ini, _Teme_." Itu jelas suara Naruto. Ia kembali menemui Sasuke, hanya saja kali ini di lain tempat. Mereka bertemu di ruangan Sasuke, bersama Sakura tentunya.

Sebenarnya ini adalah alasan utama Sasuke untuk bertemu Naruto kemarin. Ia ingin menyewa Naruto yang berprofesi sebagai pengacara tersebut. Kiprahnya sebagai pengacara handal sudah sangat terkenal di Suna, bahkan di Konoha sekalipun.

Sasuke sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto maupun Hinata saat mereka di kedai kopi. Keluarganya memang memiliki pengacara khusus, namun ia lebih mempercayai Naruto untuk mengurus semuanya. Ia tak ingin keluarganya terlibat dalam urusannya yang satu ini.

Karena sesungguhnya, mendonorkan sperma hanyalah untuk kesenangannya tersendiri.

"Haruno-_san_?" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, "Aku Uzumaki Naruto, pengacara sekaligus sahabat si bodoh Sasuke ini."

Sasuke hanya menatap jengah perkenalan tak penting yang dilakukan Naruto.

"_Ah, ya_," Sakura tersenyum kikuk, "Haruno Sakura." Ia menjabat tangan Naruto sebagai tanda perkenalan dan kerja sama.

"Baiklah, aku akan membacakan beberapa syarat yang terdapat di dalam pernjanjian konyol kalian." Naruto mengambil beberapa berkas yang sudah dipersiapkannya.

Sasuke duduk tenang di sofanya, di sampingnya terdapat Sakura yang juga duduk dalam diam. Naruto duduk di hadapan keduanya dan mulai membacakan isi kontrak secara perlahan.

"Syarat pertama, proses dilakukan secara alami. Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura boleh melakukannya berulang kali jika percobaan pertama tidak berhasil— ini syarat yang diajukan Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura mendengus, "Kesenanganmu akan segera datang. Aku setuju."

"Aku dengan senang hati akan menunggu." Sasuke menimpali.

"Syarat yang kedua, ketika anak itu lahir, tak ada campur tangan Uchiha Sasuke dalam mengurus kehidupannya— ini syarat yang diajukan Haruno Sakura."

"Setuju." Jawab Sasuke cepat.

Sakura melirik Sasuke sekilas. Benar-benar bukan tipikal seorang pria yang ingin bertanggung jawab.

"Syarat yang ketiga, hak asuh anak sepenuhnya berada di tangan Haruno Sakura— ini syarat yang diajukan Haruno Sakura, yang juga menjadi syarat terakhir di kontrak kalian."

"Baiklah, setuju." Ujar Sasuke tanpa pertimbangan sedikitpun. Sakura tentu saja senang karena Sasuke memang tak sedikitpun tertarik untuk memikirkan _hasil kerja sama_ mereka nanti. Kebahagiaannya sebentar lagi memang akan datang, setidaknya begitu yang ia pikirkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura baru saja memasang _belt _saat seseorang mengetuk kaca pintu mobilnya. Sakura menoleh dan menekan tombol hingga kaca pintunya perlahan turun.

"Halo, bos, sudah mau pulang?" Sakura melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Masih terlalu sore bagi seorang atasan seperti Sasuke untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Sasuke yang jengah dengan tingkah laku Sakura segera membuka pintu mobilnya. "Berhenti bertingkah menjengkelkan, cepat keluar dari mobilmu!"

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura mencibir, di jam pulang pun Sasuke masih bisa memerintahnya seperti ini. "Dasar bos gila!" tapi Sakura masih menurut untuk keluar dari mobilnya, "Aku terlalu lelah untuk bertengkar denganmu, bos."

Sakura bersandar pada pintu mobilnya. Ia berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke dan melempar tatapan garangnya seperti biasa. Hal tersebut justru membuat Sasuke diam-diam tersenyum.

"Sialan,"

Sasuke segera menarik Sakura mendekat dan membungkamnya dengan lumatan di bibirnya. Sakura yang cukup terkejut sedikit mendorong dada Sasuke yang menghimpitnya ke sisi mobil. Sakura menolak namun apa yang Sasuke lakukan pada bibirnya membuatnya lemas dan panas. Sakura merasa terbakar, lututnya terasa lemas dan mungkin ia akan roboh hanya karena ciuman dari bos _playboy_nya yang sialan seksi ini.

Sasuke begitu handal, lidahnya membuka bibir Sakura dan membuat kedua tangan wanita itu mencengkram bagian belakang jasnya. Sasuke membungkuk hingga Sakura tak perlu untuk menjinjit saat ciuman panas mereka semakin liar. Bahkan Sakura berpikir jika Sasuke akan menelanjanginya sekarang juga. Dengan kedua tangannya Sasuke menyapu pinggang hingga punggung Sakura. Mengusapnya dengan gerakan tangan seakan ingin merobek kain yang melekat di tubuh ramping Sakura.

Sakura bahkan rasanya nyaris mati karena gairahnya yang menggila. Dan disaat ia hampir kehabisan nafas, Sasuke melepas bibirnya. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan mata yang berkabut, kuat akan akan gairahnya yang tertahan.

Dengan pelan ia mengusap bibir Sakura yang basah dan memerah, "Pulanglah." Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke membantu Sakura untuk berdiri dengan normal seperti sebelumnya. Ia membuka pintu mobil dan membantu Sakura masuk ke dalamnya.

"Aku akan datang ke apartementmu, malam ini."

Sakura yang kacau membiarkan Sasuke menutup pintu mobilnya dan berjalan meninggalkan parkiran menuju pintu belakang kantor. Pergi begitu saja setelah apa yang ia lakukan.

Sakura berpikir, setelah pertemuan pertama mereka yang kurang menyenangkan terjadi di parkiran, kali ini mereka melakukan ciuman pertama mereka yang begitu panas di tempat yang sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura tak pernah tahu apa yang membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat hanya karena sebuah suara yang terdengar dari pintu apartementnya. Di luar sana seseorang menekan bel di pintunya.

Dengan cepat Sakura menghampiri pintu, bahkan ia sedikit berlari dan mengaduh saat lututnya secara tak sengaja menabrak ujung meja. Sakura tak pernah terburu-buru seperti ini hanya untuk melihat siapa yang menekan bel.

Sakura melihat layar yang terpasang di pintunya, menampilkan seorang pria yang berdiri di depan pintunya.

"_Sakura, aku tahu kau sedang memandangku dengan sebal dari layar monitor apartementmu itu."_

Sakura mendengus, Sasori dapat menebaknya dengan mudah.

"Jangan berharap aku akan membukakan pintu!" Sakura berteriak dari dalam, entah Sasori akan mendengarnya atau tidak. Ia masih kesal dengan Sasori, ingat? Bahkan ia sudah berjanji untuk tak mengenal Sasori selama satu minggu.

Sakura berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Ia mengetik pesan singkat yang berisi tentang permintaannya yang lebih mengarah perintah kepada Sasori untuk segera meninggalkan _daerahnya_.

Sasori kali ini menghubunginya, dan dengan senang hati Sakura menolak panggilannya. Bahkan Sakura kini mematikan ponselnya. Ia mencoba mengabaikan bunyi bel di pintunya dengan mengurung diri di kamar. Ia berharap akan ada tetangganya yang mengusir Sasori.

Sakura tak tahu sudah berapa lama Sasori di luar menunggunya. Ia kini berpikir mungkin sudah bersikap terlalu keras kepada Sasori, namun egonya yang besar berhasil menahannya untuk tak menemui Sasori. Sakura baru saja merasa senang saat bunyi bel tak terdengar, hanya beberapa menit hingga bunyi bel kembali terdengar.

Sasori yang tak pantang menyerah membuat Sakura menyerah. Dengan langkah menghentak Sakura membuka pintu dan siap untuk membentak Sasori.

"Sudah kubilang untuk pergi dari sini, Sas—"

"Sas..suke?" _Oh, Sakura sudah salah membentak orang._ "Kau menyuruhku pergi? Kali ini apalagi?"

Sakura seakan membeku melihat Sasuke yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Ia tertawa sedikit gugup.

"Kupikir orang lain." Sakura mengusap lengannya.

Sasuke tampaknya tak terlalu mempedulikan hal tadi, "Kuharap kau belum makan, aku membawakanmu makanan dan kopi." Sasuke mengangkat dua kantong kertas di tangannya.

Sakura menyunggingkan senyumnya, "_Oh_, baik sekali," kemudian ia membiarkan Sasuke masuk ke dalam apartementnya.

Sakura membawa makanan dan memindahkannya ke piring. Sasuke berinisiatif memanaskan kopi yang sedikit mendingin karena jarak ke apartement Sakura cukup jauh.

"Kau dapat dengan mudah menemukan tempat tinggalku."

"Kau pikir apa gunanya aku menjadi bosmu?" Sasuke tersenyum, senyum yang ia pelajari dari Sakura saat mereka bertemu di lift pagi tadi. Kali ini ia yang terlihat sombong.

Sakura membawa makanan mereka ke ruang tengah dan menaruhnya di atas meja berkaki pendek yang terdapat disana. Ia lebih suka makan sambil menonton acara di televisi dibanding harus duduk dengan tenang di ruang makan bersama Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih atas makanan dan kopinya. Aku sedikit tersanjung."

Sasuke membawa beberapa olahan ayam, namun mata Sakura tertuju pada salad sayur yang cocok untuk menjadi menu dietnya.

"Setidaknya aku akan membantumu sehat sehingga kau dapat mengandung dengan baik, Sakura."

Dan ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura tersadar akan satu hal; _untuk apa ia diet jika pada akhirnya ia akan menjadi wanita yang sedang mengandung?_

"_Ah ya,_ soal itu," Sakura menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Apa?" Sasuke tentu saja mengerti maksud ucapan Sakura. Ia menyinggung soal proposi (rencana) mereka soal membuat bayi.

"Maksudku, hanya aku saja yang makan?" _Uh, kau terdengar payah sekali, Sakura._

"Aku sudah makan," Sasuke yang duduk di samping Sakura meluruskan kedua kaki panjangnya, satu tangannya membuka kancing teratas kemejanya dan satu tangannya lagi bertumpu pada sofa putih di belakangnya. Sakura yang melihatnya bahkan tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya gugup. _Sasuke si sialan seksi._

Sakura hanya mengangguk, sengaja untuk menutupi mata nakalnya yang diam diam mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku lebih tertarik untuk _memakanmu_, Sakura." Saat itu juga Sakura menjatuhkan garpunya, ia bahkan tersedak. Sasuke menatap geli Sakura yang saat ini memukuli dadanya dengan brutal dan memintanya untuk mengambilkan segelas air dengan tatapan matanya yang memohon.

"Kau terdengar seperti pria yang haus akan wanita." Sakura menaruh gelas dengan sedikit tak sabaran.

"Bukankah memang aku akan _memakanmu_?" Sasuke terlihat cuek.

"Setidaknya gunakan kata yang lebih baik, jangan samakan aku dengan sekumpulan tomat dan sayuran hijau ini." Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk saladnya dengan garpu.

"Meniduri? Mengangkangi? Menunggangi?"

"Mulutmu kotor sekali, apa aku harus menyikatnya dengan garpu?" Sasuke mendenguskan tawanya menanggapi ucapan Sakura. "Aku masih ingat saat kau berkata ingin menunggangiku, bahkan di pertemuan awal kita. Aku membencimu, Sasuke."

"Jangan membenciku, rasa benci yang kuterima akan membuat kualitas spermaku menurun."

Sakura menatap jengah Sasuke, pria ini benar-benar berbeda dengan Sasuke saat di kantor. Pria ini bahkan bertingkah menyebalkannya seakan tak mengenalinya saat bertemu di _lobby_ bawah. Mungkin hanya ia pegawai di kantornya yang dapat mendengar seorang Uchiha dengan mulut kotor seperti Sasuke. Dan sepertinya ia harus terbiasa dengan Sasuke dan semua _talk dirty_nya mulai sekarang.

"Aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu," Sakura kali ini mulai memakan ayam yang terlupakan. _Persetan dengan diet. _"kita melakukannya saat dua hari setelah masa suburku, dan jangan berpikir untuk melakukannya setiap hari! Itu hanya akan membuat kualitas spermamu menurun."

"Jangan pernah remehkan kualitas Uchiha, Sakura."

"Aku serius, Uchiha_-sama_." Sakura tersenyum dipaksakan, terlihat menyeramkan di mata Sasuke.

"_Hn_, baiklah." Akhirnya Sasuke megiyakan.

Sasuke bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan ke arah dapur, menuangkan kopi yang sebelumnya sudah dipanaskan ke dalam dua cangkir. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke datang ke apartement Sakura, namun ia seakan sudah datang ke tempat ini berulang kali. Sakura sendiri merasa tak masalah dan bahkan membiarkan orang asing yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari berjalan sesuka hati di dalam rumahnya.

"Kau tidak bertanya kenapa aku datang kemari?"

Sakura terdiam beberapa detik, ia tampak berpikir. "Awalnya aku mengira kau akan langsung meniduriku. Tapi ternyata tidak." Sakura meminum air di gelas yang dibawa Sasuke sebelumnya, ia mengakhiri makan malamnya.

Sasuke mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jarinya. "Ya, aku mengurungkan niatku untuk menidurimu malam ini," Sasuke tiba-tiba mendekat, menggeser duduknya dan tangannya dengan bebas meraih wajah Sakura. Tangan itu sudah mulai terlatih untuk bersentuhan dengan Sakura. "tapi sepertinya aku berubah pikiran."

Kedua mata Sakura membulat. "Sasuke—" entah mengapa namun Saskura sedikit bersyukur saat ponselnya berbunyi, seseorang menghubunginya. Dengan kecepatan kilat ia meraih ponselnya yang berada di atas meja.

Itu telpon dari Sasori, dan ia sedikit ragu untuk menjawabnya.

"_Sakura,"_ namun pada akhirnya Sakura menerima panggilan Sasori. Beberapa detik Sakura maupun Sasori sama sekali tak berbicara. Mereka sama-sama diam, menunggu masing-masing memulai percakapan.

Sakura sempat melirik Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya, dan pria itu jelas terlihat tak suka. Tatapannya seakan meminta Sakura untuk memberikan ponselnya dan Sasuke akan berkata pada Sasori untuk pergi ke neraka sekarang juga karena sudah mengganggu _moment_nya bersama Sakura.

"_Aku.."_ suara Sasori kembali terdengar, _"Aku tak tahu ini terlambat atau tidak, tapi Sakura.. ayo kita membuat bayi."_

Sakura mematung, bahkan Sasuke yang sedang kesal pun dapat menangkap raut wajah Sakura yang berubah cepat.

"_Aku sudah putus dengan Deidara. Aku lebih memilih persahabatan kita. Karena itu, ayo kita membuat bayi dan kembali akur seperti dulu."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung.**

A/N

Iya, Yuchi tau ini pendek banget dan **UPDATE SUPER DUPER NGARET**! Yuchi lagi sibuk sama tugas akhir sebelum ujian, alasan klasik tapi emang bener gitu hehe ;_; ini ngebut banget, supaya ga makin ngaret soalnya mau bulan puasa. Ngomong-ngomong Marhaban Ya Ramadhan, selamat berpuasa untuk yang menjalankan! x3 makasih buat ripyu di chapter ini maupun sebelumnya, seneng banget banyak yang dukung fanfic ini xD sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya!^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**yuchida.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura berlari menuju _parking area_ di kawasan apartemennya. Sesampainya disana, ia mendapati sebuah mobil _sport _berwarna merah yang begitu dihafalnya.

"Dasar Bodoh!"

Sakura berdecak pelan dan melangkah cepat menghampiri Sasori yang berada di dalam mobilnya. Ia tak mengira bahwa Sasori masih berada di sekitar apartemennya.

Sakura ingat, Sasori selalu menunggunya disini jika mereka ingin pergi bersama ataupun pria itu yang dengan senang hati menjemput Sakura dan menemaninya kemanapun ia mau. Selama apapun, Sasori akan menunggu Sakura, dan pria itu kembali melakukannya.

Sasori sedang menyandarkan punggungnya pada jok mobil dengan kedua mata yang tertutup. Raut wajahnya terlihat tenang, namun hal tersebut membuat Sakura menghela nafas.

Sakura mengetuk kaca pintu mobil Sasori sebanyak dua kali, Sasori membuka mata dan menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah terkejut.

"Sakura?" Sasori menegakan punggungnya, kaca mobilnya perlahan turun. "Kupikir kau tak akan datang. Ternyata _insting_ persahabatanmu masih kuat, _ya?_" Sasori tersenyum, ia membuka pintu dan keluar dari dalam mobilnya.

Wajah Sakura mengeras,"Dasar bodoh! _Shannaro!_" saat itu juga Sakura ia mendorong bahu Sasori.

Sasori dengan sigap menangkap dua kepalan tangan Sakura, ia justru terkekeh, "Rupanya kau sudah mau bertemu dan berbicara denganku lagi, _ya_?"

Sakura mencoba menenangkan dirinya, kedua matanya terlihat memerah, "Aku kemari mendatangimu bukan karena rencana kita tentang membuat bayi, bodoh!" Sakura menarik kedua tangannya dari genggaman Sasori, "Aku mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu, aku tahu kau sangat mencintai Deidara tapi kau justru ..." Sakura bahkan rasanya tak sanggup untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

Sasori tersenyum kecil, "Demi persahabatan kita." sebelah tangannya mengacak rambut Sakura.

"Kau terdengar begitu sialan _gay_! Begitu lembut dan membuatku nyaris mati karena meleleh!" Sasori tertawa saat Sakura meninju pelan bahunya dengan wajah yang memerah menahan tangis. Ia segera mendekapnya dan mengusap punggung Sakura.

"Jadi ...bagaimana?"

"Kau tahu, aku belum siap mati. Deidara akan datang menemuiku, entah dengan sebuah pistol ataupun pisau di tangannya, atau mungkin ia akan menguburku hidup-hidup."

Sasori kembali tertawa, "Atau mungkin dia akan menghamilimu untuk menggantikanku."

"Sialan kau!"

Sasori membiarkan Sakura tetap memeluknya. Ia benar-benar merindukan gadis merah jambu ini. Sakura selalu memiliki cara untuk membuatnya gila. Sasori benci permusuhan, dan Sakura tahu hal itu dengan jelas. Namun Sasori tak tahu bahwa ia sudah memulai permusuhan baru dengan Deidara.

Untuk saat ini, rasanya Sasori mampu mengesampingkan Deidara. Yang terpenting untuk saat ini adalah Sakura.

"_Oh_, Sasuke?"

Sakura menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar ucapan Sasori.

_Oh, God!_ Ia hampir lupa soal Sasuke!

Sakura yang terlalu mengkhawatirkan Sasori bahkan meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja di apartemennya. Ia bersumpah, Sasuke pasti semakin kesal. Lihat, bahkan wajah pria itu mengeras. _Huh, menyeramkan._

"Mengunjungi wanita yang mana lagi?" Sasori bertanya dengan santai.

Sasori cukup dekat dengan Sasuke, mengingat pria itu adalah adik Itachi. Ia tentu tahu tentang perilaku Uchiha bungsu yang satu itu. Sasori bahkan pernah mengajak Sasuke ke _night_ _club_ yang dikelolanya bersama Deidara hanya untuk mencarikan wanita, yang bodohnya tempatitu sebenarnya dikhususkan untuk para _gay _sepertinya.

"Kau sendiri, sudah belajar mengunjungi wanita?" tanya Sasuke, kedua matanya tak lepas dari Sakura. Wanita itu telihat canggung dan tersenyum kaku ke arahnya.

Sasori mendengus, "Maksudmu Sakura?" sebelah tangannya berada di bahu Sakura, ia merangkul dan menepuk-nepuk lengannya. "Kau bercanda? Tentu saja dia wanitaku!"

Tepat sasaran, ucapan Sasori membuat rahang Sasuke menegang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SasuSaku fanfic by yuchida**

**Inspired : The Proposition © Kate Ashley**

**All Character © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Mature, Mild Language, AU, typo(s), OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sakura POV**_

Sasuke marah.

Sekali lagi, Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar marah.

Si bos brengsek itu bahkan dengan sialannya mengacuhkanku saat kami tak sengaja berada di dalam satu lift lagi tadi pagi. Hal terakhir yang Sasuke katakan padaku adalah saat ia bertanya siapa yang akan aku pilih, antara dirinya atau Sasori. Saat itu aku tak menjawabnya, dan hal tersebut menjadi awal kemurkaan Sasuke.

Namun aku berpikir kemarahan Sasuke sepertinya akan menguntungkanku. Mungkin saja ia akan memutuskan kontrak kami_, kan?_ Dengan begitu aku akan menjalankan rencana awalku bersama Sasori, tanpa ada campur tangan Sasuke sedikitpun.

"Atau mungkin aku akan mendapat seorang bayi dari Sasori dan satu lembar surat pemecatan dari Sasuke." aku terlihat sinting berbicara dengan cermin toilet di hadapanku.

Aku mencuci tanganku dan menarik satu lembar tisu dengan cepat. Aku harus segera menemui Sasuke, kurasa kami perlu bicara. Bagaimanapun aku harus bertanggung jawab, kami sudah melakukan perjanjian di atas kertas putih yang bisa membawaku ke pengadilan jika melanggar isinya.

Bagus, aku akan dibawa ke pengadilan dengan kasus pembatalan pendonoran sperma Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku menyisiri kantor dengan otak yang berpikir keras. Aku mencari tahu alasan apa yang akan kugunakan untuk bertemu Sasuke karena aku tak punya satupun pekerjaan yang akan membuka akses langsung untuk bertemu bos besar itu. Aku tak mungkin dapat dengan mudah bertemu dengan orang yang segala jadwalnya telah diatur seperti Sasuke.

"_Hey_, Sakura!" seorang teman di kantor ini menyapaku saat kami bertemu di dekat ruang presentasi. Ia membawa banyak berkas, mungkin hari ini adalah hari sibuknya.

"_Oh, Hai_!" Aku tersenyum ke arah Tenten.

Tunggu, aku tak pernah tersenyum selebar ini hanya karena bertemu dengan teman kantor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sakura POV**_

"Aku tahu siapa yang seharusnya membawa laporan tentang gedung baru itu, aku tahu dengan sangat jelas."

Saat ini wanita berkacamata dengan rambut merahnya yang tergurai panjang berada di hadapanku. Tentu saja si gila Karin, siapa lagi?

"Tenten sedang sibuk dengan tugas lain, lagi pula laporan ini aku yang mengerjakan." oke, aku sedikit berbohong. Sedikit, karena aku tak berbohong soal Tenten yang sedang sibuk dengan tugas lain.

Aku tahu Karin kini menatapku curiga_._

"Kau bisa memberikannya padaku, biar aku yang memberikannya pada Presdir."

Aku tersenyum sebisaku, "Karin, aku tahu pekerjaanmu banyak, jadi bisakah aku membantumu untuk sedikit menguranginya?"

Masa bodoh, aku berjalan melewati Karin dan menghampiri ruangan yang berada di samping meja kerjanya. Ruangan Uchiha Sasuke yang terhormat— dan permarah, aku menambahkannya di belakang.

Bagus, sekarang aku berhasil masuk ke dalam ruangannya tanpa izin.

"Selamat siang, bos!"

Sasuke sedang sibuk dengan dunianya. Kedua mata yang menatap berkas dan tangan yang bekerja aktif menandatangani tumpukan kertas-kertas tersebut.

_Wow, _dia bahkan mengacuhkan sapaanku. Tentu saja.

"Bos, ini laporan yang kau minta." Aku memperlihatkan _map_ di tanganku, berharap Sasuke menegakan pandangannya ke arahku, atau setidaknya pada hasil pekerjaan Tenten. Dan sialnya dia tak melakukan satupun dari dua kemungkinan yang aku sebutkan tadi.

"Pegawai sepertimu seharusnya tak perlu susah payah datang ke ruanganku."

Pria sialan ini, aku tahu aku hanya pegawai biasa yang jarang bertemu bos besar sepertimu_. _Aku juga berpikir ia baru saja berbicara dengan angin, atau mungkin kertas di atas mejanya atau juga _ballpoint_ ditangannya. Ia berbicara tanpa menatapku sedikitpun! _Shannaro!_

"Berhenti bersikap menjengkelkan!" Sasuke sedikit terkejut saat aku membanting _map _di atas mejanya. Dan aku suka ekspresi terkejutnya itu, dia masih sialan tampan.

Kali ini Sasuke memberikan perhatiannya padaku. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya, bertingkah seperti _big boss_ seperti biasanya. _Bossy_ Uchiha.

"Dengar, sikapmu membuat Sasori satu langkah lebih dekat denganku. Aku akan segera membuat bayi dengan Sasori!" kukira ini adalah gertakan yang bagus untuk Sasuke. Aku tahu seberapa besar dia menginginkanku di atas ranjangnya. Sebenarnya terlalu memalukan untuk dibanggakan namun itu memang benar.

"Sakura," bagus, akhirnya dia menyebut namaku, "keluar dari ruanganku."

Sialan, Sasuke benar-benar sialan.

"Baik," aku tersenyum, senyum yang membuat wajahku terlihat jelek. Aku tahu itu.

Aku kesal, walau sebenarnya aku tak perlu merasa kesal. Bukankah Sasuke yang menginginkanku? Dan aku tak membutuhkannya atau bahkan menginginkannya, aku berada di atas Sasuke karena saat ini aku memiliki Sasori.

Bagus, lebih baik aku segera kembali ke tempatku dan menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan yang tertinggal agar aku bisa bertemu Sasori secepatnya. _Yeah_, kami akan segera membuat bayi!

"Sakura,"

_Oh_, ini seperti adegan dalam drama kacangan yang sering Ino tonton. Ketika pemeran wanita berjalan memunggungi prianya, dan tak lama suara bodoh si pria itu terdengar memanggil nama si wanita.

Benar sekali, pria bodoh itu ada di dalam kehidupan nyata, terlahir dengan nama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku bisa saja membuatmu memilihku karena kita sudah melakukan perjanjian. Bahkan aku bisa memecatmu atau menuntutmu, tapi itu sama sekali bukan caraku untuk memulai permainan kita."

Ini tentang perjanjian dan nasib pekerjaanku. Sialan, aku belum siap menjadi pengangguran dan mendekam di penjara karena melanggar kontrak kami.

"Aku sedikit tersinggung saat kau harus berpikir hanya untuk memilih antara aku atau Sasori," Sasuke kembali berbicara, "kau tahu, selain penolakan, aku juga tak suka dikalahkan. Aku hanya menunggu sampai kau memilihku tanpa harus dengan iming-iming kontrak."

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan Sasuke sudah berada tepat di belakangku.

"Jika Sasori bisa membuatmu memilihnya dengan suka rela, kenapa aku tidak?"

Dan saat itu juga Sasuke meraih bibirku dan menciumnya. Dada bidangnya menghimpitku dan salah satu tangannya mencengkram bahuku sedikit keras.

"Sial, aku bahkan tak tahan untuk mengacuhkanmu, Sakura. " Sasuke menggeram, ia melumat dan mendorong lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. Tangan Sasuke meluncur turun dari bahu dan menangkap pinggangku. Sedangkan tanganku sendiri terasa kaku hanya untuk meremas rambutnya.

Sasuke kali ini menyelipkan lidahnya dan membuatku merasa hangat. Nafasnya memburu dan ciumannya semakin liar. Sasuke membuatku mengerang saat ciumannya turun menggapai rahang, lalu turun ke leher dan menghisapnya keras.

"Seharusnya aku sudah melakukan ini kemarin," katanya terengah-engah.

"Kupikir kau akan memperkosaku," aku mendorong tubuhnya menjauh. Sasuke memberiku kesempatan untuk bernafas. Aku tahu wajahku memerah padam, Sasuke selalu berhasil membuatku seperti ini tiap kali ia menciumku. _Oke_, ucapanku terdengar seakan Sasuke sudah menciumku berulang kali.

Kedua mataku memperhatikan Sasuke, ia tak berbicara apapun selain balas menatapku dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Nafasnya terdengar tak teratur dan itu membuatnya terlihat sialan menggoda.

Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dibalik jas hitamnya dan memasukannya ke dalam kantong blazerku.

"Kuharap itu bisa menjadi pertimbanganmu,"

Aku merogoh kantong blazerku.

_Oh, kunci hotel?_

"Aku menunggu jawabanmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Saudara kembar! Aku disini!"

Ino mengernyit ngeri mendengar sapaan Deidara, "Saudara kembar katamu?" Ino duduk di hadapan Deidara.

Saat salah satu rekannya berkata bahwa ada yang menunggunya di _lobby_ bawah, Ino sama sekali tak berpikir bahwa orang itu adalah Deidara.

Ino tentu mengenal siapa Deidara. Baginya, Deidara adalah pria yang sangat menyebalkan. Meskipun ia cukup dekat dengan Sasori, namun hal tersebut tak berlaku dengan Deidara. Sama halnya dengan hubungan antara Sakura dan Deidara.

"_Hei,_ kita ini _'kan_ memang saudara kembar! Lihat, rambut dan warna kulit kita sama!" Deidara menarik-narik helaian rambut pirang Ino, dan saat itu juga Ino nyaris menjambak Deidara sebagai balasan.

Ino masih ingat, ia lah yang pertama kali menyebut Deidara sebagai saudara kembarnya. Saat itu mereka baru pertama kali bertemu dan Ino mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan leluconnya. Namun hal tersebut jutsru menyulut kemarahan Ino karena Deidara berkata _'Kau lebih mirip dengan pig dibanding denganku, Ino'_.

Dan saat ini, justru pria itu memanggilnya saudara kembar.

"Aku merindukanmu! Bagaimana kabarmu, _twin_?"

Ino mendesis sebal, "Menjengkelkan, aku ingin menarik mulutmu!" Ino mengambil vas bunga yang terdapat di atas meja dan bersiap untuk melemparnya ke arah Deidara, "Apa maumu, bodoh?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Halo, Sasuke,"_

Sasuke menatap jalanan luas dari jendela besar di ruangannya, tatapannya tiba-tiba tak terfokus saat Sasori mengangkat telponnya.

"_Ada handuk di leherku, aku hampir masuk ke kamar mandi saat kau menghubungiku, jadi cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sebelum ponselku ikut masuk ke dalam bathtub."_

Satu tangannya masuk ke dalam saku celananya. Beberapa detik Sasuke diam, ia sedang memikirkan kata yang pas untuk memulai percakapannya dengan Sasori.

"Sejak kapan kau putus dengan Deidara?" _Oke_, Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang suka berbasa-basi. Untuk apa juga ia berpikir lama jika mulutnya yang terkadang semaunya sendiri sudah lebih dulu mengambil tindakan.

Seketika suara Sasori menghilang, Sasuke berpikir mungkin pria itu sedang merenung atau ucapannya membuat Sasori seketika merindukan Deidara.

"_Jadi kau menghubungiku hanya untuk menanyakan Deidara?"_

Sasuke mendecih, "_Hey_, gila, aku menanyakan hubungan kalian berdua, bukan Deidara." _mulut sialan_, Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati.

Sasuke sudah bertekad untuk berbicara baik-baik dengan Sasori. Ia melakukan ini semata-mata untuk menyelamatkan kontraknya bersama Sakura. Dan mulut sialannya lagi-lagi berbiacara tanpa kendali.

"Maksudku, _Sasori_," Sasuke bersumpah suaranya terdengar seperti anak kecil yang sedang merengek, "kuharap hubunganmu dan Deidara bisa kembali seperti sebelumnya. Kalian begitu manis saat bersama."

Jika Sasuke sedang tak berada di kantor, mungkin saat ini juga beberapa barang sudah terlempar ke dinding sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya. _Kalian begitu manis saat bersama_, Sasuke tak percaya sudah mengatakan hal tersebut untuk menggambarkan hubungan tabu Sasori dan Deidara. Sasuke bahkan dengan jelas mendengar Sasori tertawa.

"_Aku butuh kehidupan yang tenang, Sasuke."_

Satu alis Sasuke terangkat, "Maka hiduplah dengan orang yang kau cintai," ujarnya asal.

"_Kau tau apa soal cinta, heh?" _

Ucapan Sasori sukses membuat Sasuke memaki.

"Sasori," Sasuke duduk di sofa ruangannya, "kembalilah pada Deidara."

"_Sebelumnya kau menyebut kami pasangan gila."_

Sasuke melonggarkan dasinya, ia hanya mengobrol dengan Sasori melalui ponselnya namun hal tersebut membuatnya kegerahan. Sasuke juga merasa bahwa Sasori sudah membuat otaknya berpikir terlalu keras, ia terus memikirkan kalimat apa yang pantas untuk diucapkan pada pria itu.

"Sebenarnya ini tentang Itachi, dia berkata bahwa dia sangat sedih melihat kedua sahabatnya berpisah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tak pernah berkata seperti itu, aku bersumpah."

Itachi menaruh cangkir kopinya di meja. Saat ini Sasori berada di hadapannya, duduk di depan meja yang sama.

"_Ah_, begitu?" Sasori menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Aku hanya pernah berkata bahwa aku mendukung apapun keputusan kalian, kau lupa?"

Ucapan Itachi membuat Sasori tersenyum, "Tidak, aku tidak lupa." Sasori ikut menyesap kopinya, diam-diam ia memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mungkin akan menjadi kabar baik ataupun kabar yang sangat buruk.

Siang ini Itachi menyempatkan waktunya di kantor untuk bertemu Sasori. Dia selalu menyempatkan waktu berharganya untuk orang-orang terdekatnya, sesibuk apapun keadaannya.

"Apa akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sedang dekat dengan seorang wanita?"

"Dia selalu dekat dengan banyak wanita, kau tahu itu." Itachi mencibir.

"Maksudku, wanita yang benar-benar serius untuk didekati." Sasori melanjutkan.

Itachi tampak berpikir, mengingat-ngingat tentang percintaan adiknya setahun terakhir ini, "Kupikir tidak, sejauh ini Sasuke belum pernah membawa wanita istimewanya ke hadapan ayah dan ibu, ataupun ke hadapanku."

Sasori memijat keningnya, wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Kalau begitu aku tak akan membiarkan dia menjadikan _wanitaku _masuk ke dalam daftar salah satu wanita ranjangnya."

Ucapan Sasori membuat Itachi terkejut, "Kau sedang terlibat persaingan cinta dengan adikku?" tanyanya penasaran, "Aku senang jika kau sedang belajar untuk mencintai wanita lagi, _bung_, tapi kupikir kau harus mengalah. Aku sudah lama menunggu Sasuke jatuh cinta lagi."

Itachi bicara dengan serius, namun sepertinya Sasori tak terlalu menanggapi.

"Kita bicarakan ini nanti, aku harus segera pergi. Terimakasih untuk waktu dan kopinya!"

Sasori tersenyum ke arah Itachi sebelum berjalan cepat meninggalkan kantornya, bergegas masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melaju menuju tempat yang harus ia datangi. Ia akan menemui Sakura.

Meskipun Sasuke adalah teman dekatnya, sekaligus adik dari sahabatnya, namun Sakura baginya adalah seorang adik perempuan yang harus dijaganya. Ia bersumpah akan membunuh Sasuke jika pria itu memintanya untuk kembali bersama Deidara hanya karena khawatir ia gagal membawa Sakura ke atas ranjangnya.

Sekarang ia mengerti maksud ucapan Sasuke sebelumnya, tentang permintaannya untuk kembali bersama Deidara.

Butuh waktu hampir satu jam untuk datang ke tempat Sakura bekerja. Sasori mematikan mesin mobilnya, mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim pesan berisi permintaannya pada Sakura untuk segera menemuinya di _area _parkir.

Sasori nyaris membuka pintu mobilnya saat kedua matanya tak sengaja melihat seseorang yang begitu dikenalnya. Keduanya tampak begitu terkejut, tak mengira mereka akan bertemu.

"Deidara?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Deidara datang menemuiku di _lobby _bawah,"

Sakura menghentikan aktifitasnya, ia menoleh ke arah Ino kemudian berkata, "Dan kau baru memberitahuku. Kau tahu, aku harus membuatnya pulang dengan bertelanjang kaki."

"Kurasa ia akan seratus kali lebih agresif setelah putus dari Sasori." Ino duduk di hadapan Sakura.

"_Ah_, kau benar," Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk pipinya dengan pena, "apa saja yang kalian bicarakan?"

"_Aku ingin Sasoriku kembali', _dia terus saja mengatakan hal seperti itu."

"Jadi sekarang kau tahu soal putusnya Sasori dan Deidara?"

"Tentu saja, _honey_. Aku cukup terkejut saat Deidara bilang Sasori memutuskan hubungannya demi persahabatannya denganmu. Sialan, aku mungkin harus berpikir ribuan kali untuk memutuskan Sai demi wanita gila sepertimu."

Sakura menahan tawanya, "Mungkin kau akan membuang Sai dalam hitungan detik saat aku memintamu untuk menikahiku_._"

"Sialan, kau benar." Ino membuat Sakura tertawa.

"Tapi, Ino, kenapa dia menemuimu?"

"Deidara berniat mendekatiku karena ia tahu aku cukup dekat dengan Sasori, dia tak mungkin lupa jika kita bertiga sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Si gila itu memintaku membantunya untuk mendapatkan Sasori lagi."

"Kau memang orang yang tepat untuk dimintai bantuan sebagai _cupid_." kali ini Sakura menahan tawanya.

"Tentu saja, ia tak mungkin meminta bantuanmu, Jidat. Sekarang kau masuk ke dalam daftar musuh abadinya."

"Dia tak akan mudah mengalahkanku, aku akan melakukan genjatan senjata."

"Bagus, aku akan membantumu membuat sebuah bom untuk meledakannya." Ino mendengus.

"Lupakan soal Deidara, ada sesuatu yang lupa kutunjukan padamu," Sakura meraih tas pundaknya di atas meja, "Sasuke memberikannya padaku." Sakura menunjukan kunci kamar hotel pada Ino.

"_Wow_, Presdir kita tidak main-main," Ino memegang kunci yang diperlihatkan Sakura, "kalau begitu ajak saja Sasori, akan menyenangkan _bermain_ dengan dua orang pria sekaligus. Aku siap menjadi bagian dokumentasi."

"Sialan, aku akan menjadi bintang porno dalam sekejap."

Ino tertawa dan memberikan kuncinya pada Sakura, "Jadi kau belum memutuskan pilihan? Aku tak pernah membayangkan harus ada sebuah pilihan hanya untuk membuat seorang bayi."

"Sialan, kau pikir membuat bayi semudah membuat adonan kue?"

Sakura meraih tasnya dan kembali memasukan kunci yang diberikan Sasuke ke dalamnya, dan saat itu juga ia melihat layar ponselnya menyala. Satu pesan singkat diterimanya.

Sakura tersenyum saat membaca pesan tersebut, "Aku harus segera pergi," Sakura bangkit dari kursinya dan mencium pipi Ino singkat. Ia terlalu senang.

"_Hei_, setidaknya biarkan aku balas menciummu sebelum kau pergi menemui kesenanganmu itu, jidat!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menyusuri parkiran untuk menemukan Sasori. Pria itu cukup membuatnya repot karena harus memperhatikan satu persatu mobil yang jumlahnya begitu banyak hanya untuk mencari keberadaan mobil sport merah beserta pemiliknya itu.

Sakura membuang nafas. Bagaimanapun, balasan yang akan diterimanya nanti akan membayar apa yang ia lakukan sekarang dengan berlipat ganda. Mencari Sasori ditengah jajaran mobil tak sebanding dengan Sasori yang akan memberinya seorang bayi.

"Sial, kenapa aku begitu bersemangat?" Sakura masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

Sakura mengecek ponselnya, ia sudah membalas pesan Sasori tapi pria itu tak juga mengirim satu pesan balasan lagi.

Sakura merasa begitu bodoh karena baru terpikir untuk langsung menghubungi Sasori. Tak perlu menunggu lama hingga _ringtone _yang begitu dikenalnya terdengar mengisi _parking area_ yang memang berkonsep _indoor_. Kedua kakinya melangkah ceoat untuk segera menemukan Sasori.

"Kenapa dia tak mengangkat telponnya?" Sakura diam-diam menggerutu.

Suara ponsel Sasori masih terdengar dan Sakura merasa semakin dekat. Dan saat Sakura berhasil menemukan sumber suara, ia justru menghentikan langkahnya. Kedua kakinya terasa berat, dan kedua pandangannya seakan kosong.

Tangannya masih berada di ponselnya yang menempel di telinga. Sakura diam memperhatikan Sasori yang tepat berada di hadapannya. Sama seperti saat Sasori menunggunya di parkiran apartemennya, pria itu duduk di dalam mobilnya— hanya saja saat ini ia tak sendiri, ada Deidara yang duduk di sampingnya; dan mereka berdua berciuman.

"_Oh_,"

Dan saat tersadar Sakura justru menertawai dirinya sendiri seperti wanita gila. Sakura memutus telponnya, ia bahkan berpikir Sasori mungkin terlalu menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Deidara hingga menghiraukan panggilannya.

Sakura merasa seperti baru saja menangkap kekasihnya yang berselingkuh dengan wanita lain. Kedua matanya memerah dan ia merasa kecewa. Sasori lagi-lagi mengkhianati ucapannya sendiri. Jika Sasori memang serius berpisah dengan Deidara, pria itu tak mungkin mencium Deidara.

Apa yang baru saja dilihatnya sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan semuanya, Sakura tahu bahwa Sasori tak serius dengan ucapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Deidara membuka kedua matanya saat Sasori menjauhkan wajahnya, melepas ciuman singkat mereka.

"Mungkin terdengar brengsek, tapi kita benar-benar putus, Dei." ujar Sasori pelan, terdengar nyaris berbisik.

Deidara tersenyum miris, "Semudah itu?"

"Aku baru saja membiarkan Sakura pergi dan lebih memilih disini bersamamu," Sasori menyandarkan punggungnya pada jok mobilnya, mengingat apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Ia tahu bahwa Sakura melihat mereka berdua disaat ia menuruti permintaan Deidara untuk menciumnya.

"Jadi kau melepaskanku hanya demi si _pinky_ sialan itu?" tanya Deidara, suaranya terdengar serak. "Kau memang brengsek, kukira kau benar-benar mencintaiku."

Deidara membuka pintu mobil dan Sasori menahan satu tangannya.

"Maaf, Dei,"

Deidara tertawa sinis, "Aku tak butuh ucapan maafmu, brengsek."

Kali ini Sasori membiarkan Deidara keluar dari mobilnya, meninggalkannya pergi. Sasori sendiri tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya. Ia selalu memilih Deidara karena ia memang mencintai pria itu, bahkan ia rela dimusuhi Sakura hanya demi pria itu.

Namun beberapa hari setelah Sakura menyatakan permusuhan dengannya, ditambah dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang dan memilki niat untuk meniduri Sakura— ia merasa bahwa ia akan lebih brengsek dengan membiarkan sahabatnya begitu saja. Membiarkan Sakura dipermainkan oleh Sasuke.

Ia tahu bahwa Sakura tak sepenuhnya seorang wanita yang kuat seperti apa yang orang lihat dari luar. Wanita itu pernah gagal dalam berkomitmen dengan pria, dan nyaris frustrasi hingga memutuskan jalan hidupnya untuk memiliki seorang anak tanpa suami.

Sasori merasa bahwa Sakura membutuhkannya, Sakura lebih membutuhkannya dibanding Deidara.

Lagi pula, ia ingin membuat Deidara jera dengan sikap kekanakannya. Ia mencintai pria itu namun ia tak bisa untuk terus melayani sikapnya yang terkadang semaunya sendiri.

Sasori ingin Deidara merubah sikap buruknya, meskipun kemungkinan buruknya ia justru semakin membuat Deidara semakin menggila.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke duduk di hadapan para jajaran direksinya, dan Karin yang berstatus sebagai sekretarisnya sedang mempresentasikan data beberapa saham dan laporan penting lainnya mengenai Uchiha Group.

"—_Woolim memutuskan untuk bekerja sama dengan Uchiha Group, ini merupakan sebuah kabar yang menggembirakan. Kita patut berbangga."_

Suara Karin terdengar begitu jelas di dalam ruangan rapat, namun entah mengapa Sasuke seakan tak terlalu menangkap inti pertemuan kali ini. Sasuke seperti larut dalam lamunannya, sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Kedua kakinya bahkan terlihat tak tenang, beberapa kali mengetuk-ngetuk lantai seperti seseorang yang sedang menunggu.

Ya, Uchiha Sasuke saat ini memang sedang menunggu. Ia menunggu keputusan Sakura, dan hal itu membuatnya menggila.

Ia memang sudah memberikan kunci kamar hotel pada Sakura, ia ingin bergerak cepat dan tak mau kalah dari Sasori. Namun belum tentu Sakura akan langsung memilihnya, bisa saja Sakura membuang kunci tersebut dan memilih Sasori.

"_Ini semua berkat Presdir Uchiha, kerja kerasnya menghasilkan sebuah kesepakatan kerja yang menguntungkan bagi kita. Ini adalah sebuah prestasi awal yang mampu diraih Presdir Uchiha dalam waktu yang singkat!"_

Dan semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu bertepuk tangan untuk Sasuke, berbangga dengan hasil kerjanya sebagai seorang pemimpin baru. Sasuke sendiri menyadari bahwa orang-orang penting di ruangan ini sedang bertepuk tangan untuknya, maka ia pun ikut bertepuk tangan dengan senyum tipis yang nyaris tak terlihat. Terlihat tak terlalu mempedulikan sekitarnya.

Karin memperhatikan Sasuke dari tempatnya berdiri. Sasuke sedikit berbeda— seharusnya, pria itu akan menampilkan senyum angkuhnya untuk sebuah kesuksesan besar yang baru saja diraihnya. Setidaknya seperti itulah tipikal seorang Uchiha.

Orang-orang masih bertepuk tangan dan larut dalam kegembiraan saat ponsel Sasuke yang berada di atas meja bergetar.

Sasuke masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya saat meraih ponselnya, dan seketika raut wajahnya berubah saat tahu bahwa sebuah pesan singkat diterimanya, dan itu berasal dari Sakura.

"_Aku memilihmu, Uchiha."_

_Aku memilihmu, Uchiha._

_Ya, Sakura memilihmu, Sasuke._

_Haruno Sakura memilihmu, Uchiha Sasuke._

"_Yeah!_" dan Sasuke baru saja berteriak hanya karena sebuah pesan singkat dari Haruno Sakura. Ia tak menyadari tatapan terkejut dari para pegawainya di dalam ruangan rapat. Kali ini Sasuke memperlihatkan wajah angkuhnya, tersenyum bangga dan ia bertepuk tangan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia bahkan bangkit dari kursi kebesarannya.

Karin yang juga terkejut akhirnya ikut bertepuk tangan, ia tertawa untuk mencairkan suasana walaupun terdengar kaku. Namun hal tersebut berhasil membuat orang-orang yang menghadiri rapat tersebut tak merasakan hal yang aneh, mereka kembali ikut bertepuk tangan.

"_Selamat, Presdir Uchiha!"_

"_Selamat atas keberhasilanmu, Presdir Uchiha!"_

Senyum angkuh Sasuke terlihat semakin jelas, entah mengapa semua ucapan selamat dari para pegawainya justru terdengar lain di telinganya, terdengar seperti; _"Selamat bersenang-senang, Presdir Uchiha!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan terkejut mendapati Sakura berada di dalam.

"Sejak kapan?" Sasuke menutup pintunya.

Kali ini Sakura tak berbicara apapun, ia berjalan dengan cepat menghampiri Sasuke dan meraih tengkuknya. Sakura— dengan sedikit berjinjit mencium Sasuke dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher pria itu.

Sasuke yang sedikit terkejut segera mengimbangi Sakura dengan memeluk pinggang rampingnya, membalas ciuman Sakura yang lebih cocok dibilang tak terkendali dibanding ahli. Wanita itu menciumnya seakan ingin memakannya hidup-hidup. Sasuke tak peduli dengan perubahan Sakura yang begitu cepat, yang ia tahu ia menginginkan Sakura. Ia menginginkan Sakura sekarang juga.

Sasuke masih dengan memeluk pinggangnya membawa Sakura ke meja kerjanya, mengangkat pinggul Sakura dan membiarkan wanita itu duduk di atas meja kerjanya. Sasuke memberi Sakura beberapa kecupan ringan di bibirnya sebelum ia melumatnya, memasukan lidahnya saat Sakura membuka mulutnya. Kedua tangan Sakura pindah meremas jas hitam Sasuke, menahan tubuh pria itu agar tak menidurinya di atas meja.

"Sialan, Sakura," Sasuke melepas bibirnya saat Sakura mendorongnya karena kehabisan nafas. Ia memegang sisi meja untung menopang tubuhnya, Sakura masih berada di hadapannya dan duduk di atas mejanya. "apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Sakura mengatur nafasnya, "Aku akan menunggumu,"

"_Hn_?" Sasuke menaruh satu tangannya di pipi Sakura dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Maksudku membuat bayi."

Sasuke menyeringai, "Tentu saja, Sakura," Sasuke menyelipkan satu helaian rambut di belakang telinga Sakura, "aku akan datang dengan cepat untukmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**A/N**

Yuchi baru selesai ujian, jadi maaf ya baru bisa lanjutin, niat mau ikutan kontes tomatceri aja ga kesampean gara-gara waktunya mepet ;_;

Btw buat yang komentar karakternya Sasuke disini yang rada brengsek gitu, maafin yuchi ya itu emang tuntutan cerita(?) xD dan Sakura gaakan dibikin menye2 banget kok, ya kaya aslinya aja gitu :3 yuchi belum sempet balesin ripyu yg ga login:( tp yuchi udah balesin ripyu yg login :D kemarin ga sempet balesin semua huhu u_u

Yuchi ga bosen bilang makasih buat yg ripyu, favorit, dan follow cerita ini x) love love :3 jgn lupa ripyu lagi ya, sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya xD

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**yuchida.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Sasori?" Ino cukup terkejut melihat Sasori yang berada di hadapannya saat pintu lift terbuka. "Satu jam yang lalu aku bertemu Deidara di sini, dan sekarang aku bertemu mantan kekasihnya di tempat yang sama."

Sasori tersenyum mendengarnya. "Lama tak berjumpa, Ino. Aku ingin bertemu Sakura." Sasori masuk ke dalam lift namun Ino menarik tangannya dan membawanya keluar.

"Sakura masih ada keperluan, lebih baik ikuti aku terlebih dahulu. Ada yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu, Bung."

Ino mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada Sakura untuk segera menemuinya di _lobby _bawah, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menemui Sasori.

Sasori menurut, berjalan di belakang Ino yang mengajaknya untuk duduk di salah satu sofa panjang— tempat para tamu untuk menunggu. Sebelumnya Ino juga duduk disini, hanya saja kali ini bersama Sasori, bukan Deidara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasori, ia duduk di samping Ino.

Ino menyimpan berkas yang akan ia berikan ke bagian informasi di atas meja. Ia tak harus terburu-buru untuk memberikan berkas itu, jadi ia bisa mengobrol sebentar disini bersama Sasori.

"Deidara menemuiku, dan kami membicarakan beberapa hal."

"Lalu?" Sasori mulai tertarik.

"Kupikir ia sedikit tersinggung saat aku menyuruhnya untuk kembali menjadi _normal _dibanding harus membantunya untuk mendapatkanmu lagi. Aku tak menyangka ada yang bisa tergila-gila dengan pria sinting sepertimu, Sasori-_nii_."

Sasori tertawa mendengar ucapan asal Ino, kemudian berkata, "Kalau begitu buat dia menjadi normal, kalian mirip dan mungkin saja memang ditakdirkan sebagai pasangan."

"Dasar sinting!" Ino mencibir dan bersiap memukul Sasori dengan vas bunga di atas meja. Hari ini Ino nyaris melempar vas bunga sebanyak dua kali. "Sai akan membunuhmu jika ia mendengarnya!"

"Ia tidak akan bisa membunuhku, karena Deidara akan lebih dulu membunuhnya," gurau Sasori.

"Dasar pasangan gila!" Ino memukul lengan Sasori dengan keras. "Oke, maksudku mantan pasangan gila." koreksinya cepat.

Ino memeriksa ponselnya dan ternyata Sakura sama sekali tak membalas pesannya.

"Kurasa nyonya Haruno sedang sibuk sampai mengacuhkan kita, Bung." Ino memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam sakunya.

"_Ah_, begitu," gumam Sasori pelan.

"Aku ada keperluan sebentar, Sakura pasti akan segera menghubungimu." Ino mengambil berkasnya dan bangkit.

Sasori mengadah, ia menarik tangan Ino. "Sebentar, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan." Sasori menarik Ino untuk kembali duduk di sampingnya. Kali ini Sasori menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Ino serius.

"Apa?"

"Ada hubungan apa antara Sakura dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Aku tahu dia adalah pria yang menjabat sebagai atasan kalian, dia juga salah satu temanku."

Mulut Ino tiba-tiba membulat. "Uchiha Sasuke? _Oh_, aku lupa kau sedang terlibat persaingan sengit dengan Presdir Uchiha!"

"Persaingan sengit?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh, bukankah kalian berdua sedang memperebutkan posisi si pria pendonor sperma?" tanya Ino frontal, tanpa ada rasa khawatir akan ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Posisi pria pendonor sperma— persetan, apa maksudmu?"

Ino mendengus saat Sasori kembali bertanya. "Astaga, sejak kapan kau jadi sebodoh ini?"

"Aku hanya berpikir bahwa Sasuke saat ini berniat untuk menjadikan Sakura menjadi salah satu wanita ranjangnya. Maka dari itu aku datang kemari untuk bertemu Sakura, tapi kau justru berkata bahwa aku sedang terlibat persaingan sengit dengan Sasuke!" Sasori terlihat frustrasi.

Ino tertawa tidak begitu antusias. "Bisa kutebak bahwa kau sama sekali tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Biar kujelaskan, saat ini Uchiha Sasuke dengan senang hati menawarkan diri untuk menggantikan posisimu sebagai pendonor sperma, mereka bahkan sudah melakukan kontrak."

"Astaga, sebentar lagi aku akan gila." Sasori merasa ucapan Ino seakan batu besar yang menghantam kepalanya.

"Tidak, kau memang sudah gila, Sasori. Uchiha Sasuke tidak berniat menjadikan Sakura salah satu wanita ranjangnya, si bos sialan tampan itu hanya mencoba membantu Sakura untuk mewujudkan impiannya." Ino menarik nafas panjang.

"_Oh_, brengsek."

"Justru kau yang brengsek, sialan! Kau membuat Sakura bingung, ia harus memilih antara kau si pria yang awalnya menjadi kandidat utama atau Uchiha Sasuke si bos sialan tampan yang mungkin akan memecat Sakura jika ia membatalkan kontrak mereka!"

Tanpa sadar Sasori mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Ya, kau benar. Aku memang brengsek, Ino."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SasuSaku fanfic by yuchida**

**Inspired : The Proposition © Kate Ashley**

**All Character © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Mature, Mild Language, AU, typo(s), OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi ..."

"Malam ini, Sakura."

"Oh ya, malam ini," gumam Sakura, merasa seperti seorang idiot.

Sasuke menghampiri kursinya sedangkan Sakura masih duduk di atas mejanya.

"Kau ingin aku menciummu lagi, Sakura?" goda Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan ia baru sadar bahwa Sasuke sudah duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Saat ini Sakura sedang duduk di atas meja bos nya, membelakanginya, dan mungkin hanya ia yang bisa melakukan ini.

"Sialan, kau yang membuatku duduk disini."

Sakura turun dari meja dan merapikan pakaiannya. Bos brengseknya itu berhasil membuat pakaiannya berantakan hanya dengan sebuah ciuman.

Sasuke melihat jam tangannya. "Sudah waktu istirahat, mau makan siang bersamaku?"

"Kau memiliki banyak pekerjaan, Sasuke."

"Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau."

Sakura mendengus, ia lupa bahwa pria di hadapannya ini adalah seorang bos. Uchiha memang terlahir dengan takdirnya sebagai bos yang bisa melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan. Sialan beruntung.

Sasuke lebih dulu berjalan keluar dari ruangannya. Sakura merapikan pakaiannya dan langkah kakinya dengan cepat menyusul Sasuke dengan berjalan mengekorinya. Hal tersebut membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, pria itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Aku bukan pengawalmu, Sakura. Kau harus berjalan di sampingku," ujar Sasuke penuh penekanan.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, tuan Uchiha." kali ini ia menyamakan langkahnya di samping Sasuke.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka dapat berjalan berdampingan tanpa ada perdebatan kecil terjadi. Mungkin karena Sasuke tak berada di ruangannya dan tatapan para pegawainya selalu tertuju padanya setiap kali mereka menyisiri kantor. Terutama para pegawai wanitanya. Sasuke harus menjaga wibawanya, tentu saja.

"Astaga, aku lapar sekali," ungkap Sakura saat mereka berada di lift. Sakura mengusap perutnya seperti wanita hamil.

Sasuke mendenguskan tawanya. "Kau tahu, Sakura, kebanyakan wanita selalu berusaha menjaga _image_ anggun ketika berada di hadapanku. Tapi kau justru sebaliknya, kau memberiku _image _menyeramkan dan bahkan kau menyiramku saat pertama kali bertemu."

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "_Oh_, astaga, bisakah kau tak mengungkitnya lagi? Aku benar-benar terdengar seperti _monster_."

Melihat reaksi Sakura membuat Sasuke diam-diam tersenyum geli. Ia ikut melipat tangannya di dada dan dengan jahil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan sinis, ia menyeringai.

"Tapi bukankah itu benar ... Sakura?"

Mata Sakura membelalak, terkejut karena Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membuatnya merasa terjepit. Mereka berada di dalam lift dan bos brengseknya ini bertingkah seolah ingin menelanjanginya dengan tatapan tajamnya itu.

Sakura berdiri dengan canggung sejenak, balas menatap Sasuke. "Ya, brengsek, kau puas?"

Sasuke menyeringai ke arah Sakura dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, bersamaan dengan bunyi lift yang terdengar dan pintu terbuka. Sasuke kembali menjaga sikapnya saat ia menjadi perhatian utama para pegawainya, dan rasanya Sakura tak tahan untuk menggoda Sasuke agar pria itu berkata kotor di depan bawahannya sendiri. Sepertinya akan menyenangkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sakura POV**_

Namaku Haruno Sakura, hal yang kusukai adalah makanan dengan rendah lemak dan hal yang kubenci adalah Uchiha Sasuke— sebelumnya Deidara, tapi kali ini posisinya tergeser oleh Sasuke dalam waktu kurang dari dua minggu.

Uchiha Sasuke berada di hadapanku, kami makan di _cafetaria_ yang terdapat di dalam kantor dan Sasuke berkata ini pertama kalinya ia makan disini. Pantas, ia membuatku menjadi pusat perhatian dalam sekejab. Ia membuat makan siangku seperti konperensi pers, banyak mata yang tertuju pada kami.

"Seharusnya aku memintamu untuk makan siang di luar. Aku seperti sedang duduk di hadapan seorang _idol star_. Para pegawai wanita menatapmu lapar."

"Sakura," ujar Sasuke seraya menaruh sumpitnya di atas wadah makan siangnya, "aku sudah berkata sebelumnya, aku bisa menyewa sebuah restoran hanya untuk makan siang tapi kau menolak dan memintaku untuk makan disini."

Sasuke kembali mengungkitnya lagi. Ia selalu berbicara dengan aksen sombongnya yang khas. Uchiha Sasuke adalah pria sombong.

"Aku sedang berhemat, bagaimanapun aku harus menabung untuk biaya persalinanku nanti. Lagipula aku tak berminat dengan tawaran sombongmu."

Sasuke dengan jelas menahan tawanya. Ya, tertawa saja jika kau bisa, Uchiha.

"Astaga, kau bahkan belum kuhamili, Sakura."

Lihat, bahkan si berandal gila yang sialnya atasanku ini justru memperlihatkan seringainya.

"Seorang wanita selalu memiliki persiapan dalam hidupnya." aku terdengar seperti motivator dengan kata-kata bijaknya, yang sebenarnya tergolong omong kosong.

"Termasuk persiapan untuk hamil tanpa komitmen? Kau beruntung bertemu denganku, aku bahkan lebih dari siap untuk menghamilimu."

Suaranya terdengar kecil saat berkata seperti itu. Sasuke, aku berjanji akan memasukan sumpit ke dalam mulutmu jika ada kesempatan.

Sasuke nyatanya mampu membuatku lupa dengan tatapan beberapa pegawai di sekitar kami, termasuk soal Sasori. Beberapa omong kosongnya— selain _dirty talk_ yang sesekali terdengar di sela makan siang kami cukup menghiburku, dan mungkin aku juga cukup beruntung bisa mengenal sisi lain seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Pria ini terlihat dingin di luar, namun nyatanya ia orang yang sedikit menyenangkan. ' Sedikit', aku tak akan merubahnya dengan kata 'sangat' karena ia masih masuk ke dalam daftar hal-hal yang aku benci.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku melihat Sasuke yang hanya menatap makan siangnya tanpa minat. "Tidak sesuai dengan selera bos sepertimu? Setidaknya hargai orang-orang yang makan di sekitarmu."

Sasuke hanya diam, kemudian mendengus seperti biasa. Ia kembali mengambil sumpitnya dan memakan nasi dalam porsi kecil.

"Aku penasaran tentang hubunganmu dengan Sasori." Sasuke tiba-tiba berkata disela usahanya untuk makan makanan yang setara dengan pegawai biasa sepertiku. Menjengkelkan.

"Sasori?" aku bertanya setelah menyelesaikan suapan terakhir dari sumpitku. Aku dapat dengan cepat menyelesaikan makan siangku, tidak seperti Sasuke yang makan layaknya para putri kerajaan.

Sasuke mengangguk sedikit acuh. "Ya, aku cukup yakin bahwa ia adalah seorang _gay_ tapi dia menyebutmu wanitanya. Bahkan kau tak langsung memilihku yang jelas-jelas lebih berpotensi untuk menghamilimu."

Kedua mataku menatap jengah Sasuke, pria itu terus saja berkata soal menghamili seakan ia bisa menghamiliku hanya dalam satu jam setelah kami melakukannya nanti. _Ugh._

Sejujurnya aku sedikit malas untuk membahas Sasori. Si bodoh itu mengkhianatiku lagi. Ini tentu saja bukan pengkhianatan sepasang kekasih— aku bahkan sudah pernah merasakannya dan aku lagi-lagi dikhianati. Rasanya sama-sama menyakitkan. Terlebih Sasori melakukannya dua kali, tapi aku tak berkata bahwa Yahiko lebih baik darinya. Sasori-_ku_ jelas-jelas lebih baik dari bajingan itu.

"Dia sahabatku." Aku masih mengakui Sasori sebagai sahabatku. Kuharap Sasori yang sedang bercumbu dengan si gila Deidara dapat mendengar ucapanku ini.

"Kupikir kalian akan menjadi sepasang kekasih jika Sasori bukan seorang _gay_."

Aku tak tahu tapi kupikir Sasuke cukup mengenal Sasori, terlebih Deidara. Sasuke tak seperti orang kebanyakan yang merasa jijik dengan pasangan _gay_, jadi mungkin saja ketiga pria itu memang sudah saling mengenal sejak lama.

"Kau tahu, aku dan Sasori bahkan lebih dari sepasang kekasih." satu alis Sasuke terangkat dan aku menahan tawa melihat reaksinya. "Sasori adalah orang yang mencuri ciuman pertamaku saat aku berusia enam tahun, kami pernah mandi bersama saat aku berusia sepuluh tahun, ia juga selalu memelukku jika kami tidur bersama di siang hari."

Mulut Sasuke membulat mendengar ceritaku, "Oh, manis sekali."

"Tapi akhir-akhir ini Sasori membuatku ingin membunuhnya. Sasori mengkhianatiku."

"Kau bahkan bukan kekasihnya." celetuk Sasuke, terdengar sedikit menyebalkan memang.

"Kau harus tahu, terkadang pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh seorang sahabat terasa lebih menyakitkan."

Aku melihat Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pria yang penurut, ia tak berkomentar lagi dan lebih memilih menyudahi makan siangnya.

"Sakura, kurasa kau baru menjalani separuh hidupmu. Kau masih harus belajar banyak tentang persahabatan." baru kali ini Sasuke berbicara selayaknya posisinya sebagai atasan.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyaku saat melihat Sasuke yang bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan begitu saja.

Sasuke menoleh dengan raut tak suka. "Kembali ke ruanganku."

"Setidaknya bereskan dulu bekas makan siangmu. Aku tahu kau seorang bos, tapi jangan berharap ada orang yang dengan senang hati membawa bekas makan siangmu." aku berdiri dan membawa tempat makan siangku, memberi isyarat pada Sasuke untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

Sasuke berdecak pelan kemudian ia ikut melakukan apa yang aku suruh.

"Ternyata memberi perintah pada atasan itu menyenangkan." aku menyeringai pada Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingku.

"Sialan," gumam Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Normal POV**_

Setelah makan siang bersama Sasuke, Sakura kembali pada pekerjaannya masing masing. Namun belum sempat Sakura duduk di kursinya, telpon di atas mejanya berdering. Karin menelpon dan memintannya untuk segera menemui Sasuke.

Sasuke membuat banyak pekerjaannya terlantar namun Sasuke adalah atasannya, hal tersebut membuat Sakura menggerutu di sepanjang jalan.

"Duduk di sofa, Sakura."

Sasuke berbicara dengan nada _bossy _seperti biasa.

"Ada apa memanggilku?"

Dan sebelum Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, pintu ruangannya terbuka. Seorang pria berada di ambang pintu ruangannya, itu Sasori.

"_Nii-san_." Sasuke baru saja memanggil Sasori dengan sebutan manis dan terdengar antusias, Sakura bahkan melihat Sasuke tersenyum. Pria itu benar-benar tersenyum!

Sasori tak berbicara apapun, ia masuk ke dalam dan duduk di sofa panjang yang terdapat di ruangan tersebut.

"Duduk, Sakura." Sasuke kembali mengulang ucapannya.

Sakura duduk di samping Sasori, dan ia dengan kekanakkannya sedikit membuat jarak antara dirinya dengan Sasori. Sasuke ikut bergabung dengan duduk di sofa _single _yang berada di hadapan Sasori dan Sakura.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Sasori membuka suara.

"Tapi maaf, aku masih banyak pekerjaan," sela Sakura.

Sasori menahan tangan Sakura saat wanita itu bangkit dari duduknya. Ia meminta Sakura untuk kembali duduk dengan isyarat matanya.

"Bos mu ada disini." Sasuke ikut berbicara.

Sakura merasa kesal dengan dua pria yang entah sejak kapan bersekongkol. Ia menghela nafas dan dengan terpaksa kembali duduk. Sakura melirik Sasori, sebelumnya ia tak pernah merasa secanggung ini saat berada di dekat Sasori.

"Ayo kita selesaikan ini."

Entah mengapa namun perkataan Sasori terdengar lucu di telinga Sakura.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu padamu. Selesaikan masalahmu dengan Deidara."

Kali ini Sasori yang menghela nafas. "Sakura, aku minta maaf."

Sakura diam, ia bahkan memalingkan wajah menolak untuk menatap Sasori. Sasuke sendiri sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan, ia menyadari situasi canggung di antara keduanya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Sasuke masih bisa bersikap tenang.

"Aku dan Sakura akan membuat bayi."

Dan ternyata ketenangan Sasuke hanya bertahan dalam beberapa detik.

"Maksudmu aku dan Sakura?" Sasuke menatap sinis.

Sasori tersenyum tipis. "Aku— Sasori, akan membuat bayi dengan Sakura."

Kedua mata Sasuke memicing. "Sakura sudah memilihku."

"Kalian berdua, berandal brengsek yang menginginkan tubuhku," gumam Sakura dengan jari-jari tangannya yang saling meremas. Wajahnya memerah menahan marah.

"Sakura, aku tak pernah memiliki niat sedikitpun untuk mendapatkan tubuhmmu."

"Tentu saja, kau tak akan pernah bisa _melakukannya._" Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menyeringai ke arah Sasori.

Sasori mencoba menghiraukan ucapan Sasuke. Ia sama sekali tak tersinggung, karena ia sudah cukup lama mengenal Sasuke, ia sudah terbiasa dengan ucapan pedas Sasuke.

"Sakura, kau adalah adik perempuan yang tak akan aku biarkan dimanfaatkan oleh nafsu seorang pria."

"Persetan." Sasuke tersinggung.

"Sasori, kembalilah pada Deidara." Sakura mencoba mengatur dirinya sendiri, ia benci ketika kedua matanya terasa panas dan mungkin terlihat menyedihkan di depan Sasori ataupun Sasuke.

Sasori menunduk, menatap sebelah tangannya yang digenggam oleh kedua tangan Sakura.

"Sakura ..."

"Aku sudah memilih Sasuke."

Dan Sakura tahu bahwa ucapannya membuat dua reaksi yang berbeda secara bersamaan. Sasori dengan wajah penuh kekecewaannya, sedangkan Sasuke dengan senyum angkuhnya yang penuh kemenangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura sudah memikirkan ini baik-baik, tentang pilihannya untuk menerima Sasuke dan membiarkan Sasori kembali pada Deidara. Ia berpikir bahwa ini adalah pilihan yang tepat, namun mengingat wajah khawatir dan kecewa Sasori membuatnya terasa sakit.

Ia masih duduk di sofa sedangkan Sasori sudah pergi, menyisakkannya bersama Sasuke disini. Sakura menunduk, ini adalah cara terbaik untuk menyembunyikan wajanya yang terlihat kusut, atau mungkin menyedihkan. Terlihat lemah di hadapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah hal terakhir yang akan ia lakukan di dalam hidupnya.

Sakura berpikir Sasuke tak ambil pusing soal keadaannya saat ini. Nyatanya kondisi pria itu terlihat baik, tentu saja karena ia mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Ia menang telak dari Sasori.

Ia bisa mendengar Sasuke menghela nafas dan pria itu berjalan menjauhinya. Ia berpikir Sasuke akan membiarkannya sendirian dan kembali pada pekerjaannya— namun nyatanya salah, Sasuke kembali mendekatinya dan berdiri di hadapannya, ia bisa melihat kedua ujung sepatu Sasuke. Sakura mengadah saat satu kotak _tissue _berada di hadapannya.

"Sakura, aku benci melihat seorang wanita menangis— meskipun membuat wanita menangis adalah kebiasaanku. Maksudku, aku tak pernah benar-benar melakukannya, mungkin wanita-wanita itu saja yang terlalu sensitif padaku."

Sakura tersenyum kecil dengan kebaikan Sasuke. Mungkin Sasuke tak sepenuhnya menyebalkan.

"Terima kasih." Sakura mengambil satu lembar _tissue._

Sasuke mengangguk singkat dan kembali duduk di hadapan Sakura, ia menaruh kotak _tissue_ di atas meja untuk berjaga-jaga, mungkin saja Sakura akan kembali membutuhkannya.

"Kupikir membuat bayi hanya tentang seorang pria yang meniduri wanita."

Sakura hanya menggeleng mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah apa yang terjadi di ruangan Sasuke, kali ini pria itu membawanya pergi tanpa memberi tahu _detail _jelasnya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" Sakura bertanya saat Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya memasuki _basement _salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di Konoha.

"Untuk menghiburmu." Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. "Cepat, Sakura."

Sakura keluar dengan berat hati. Ia bahkan tak sempat membawa tas punggungnya untuk berjaga-jaga. Sasuke benar-benar menculiknya tanpa persiapan.

"Aku beruntung karena kau adalah bosku. Jadi aku tak punya alasan untuk mengarang karena sudah menunda banyak pekerjaanku."

Sasuke mengangkat satu alis matanya. "Ya, aku memang membawa keberuntungan untukmu."

Sakura sedikit canggung saat Sasuke tiba-tiba menggenggam satu tangannya, membawanya untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Jika berkencan adalah hiburan yang Sasuke maksud, Sakura bersumpah akan memilih untuk kembali ke kantor dengan menggunakan taksi. Namun ternyata salah, hiburan yang Sasuke maksud adalah dengan membawanya untuk berbelanja pakaian dalam. Sebuah hiburan yang tak akan terpikirkan oleh pria manapun untuk dijadikan pilihan.

"Aku tak menyangka kau tahu tempat seperti ini. Aku pernah berencana datang ke sini bersama Ino, tapi sekarang aku justru datang lebih awal bersamamu." Sakura menyeringai geli.

"Aku beberapa kali pernah datang ke sini, wanita-wanita itu berpikir mereka akan terlihat seksi jika memakai _lingerie_, aku hargai usaha mereka untuk menggodaku dengan membuat mereka puas."

"Sialan, untuk apa kau menceritakannya padaku?" Sakura mendenguskan tawanya.

"Hanya untuk pamer." Sasuke memamerkan senyum angkuhnya seperti biasa.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam toko yang menjual beberapa pakaian dalam, Sakura berjalan di sampingnya dan wanita itu terlihat cukup antusias. Ia membiarkan Sakura memilih beberapa pakaian dalam yang dirasa cocok untuknya.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Sasuke tanpa malu mengambil salah satu pakaian dalam dan menunjukannya pada Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Kita tak sedang mempersiapkan liburan ke hawai, Sasuke." ujarnya menolak satu set pakaian dalam dengan renda pilihan Sasuke. Ternyata pria itu cukup pintar untuk memilih tipe yang akan membuatnya terlihat seksi, namun Sakura berpikir model yang seperti itu terlalu berlebihan hanya untuk dipakai saat mereka membuat bayi nanti.

"Aku akan mencoba ini, bagaimana?"

Sakura memperlihatkan pilihannya, Sasuke mengangguk pelan menyetujui pakaian dalam tanpa motif berwarna hitam pilihan Sakura. Sasuke dapat membayangkan perpaduan antara warna kulit Sakura yang putih dan pakaian dalam berwarna gelap. _Sakura si sialan seksi._

Sasuke menghampiri salah satu bangku panjang dan duduk di sana menunggu Sakura yang masuk ke dalam _fitting room_. Sakura hanya mencoba pakaian dalam namun rasanya Sasuke sedang menunggu seorang wanita yang sedang mencoba gaun pengantin. Sakura membuatnya menunggu lama.

"Permisi," ujar Sakura saat keluar dari _fitting room_ pada salah satu pegawai di toko tersebut, "aku pikir _cup_ ini terlalu kecil." suara Sakura terdengar mencicit.

"Terlalu kecil? Seharusnya _cup _B cukup," ujar pegawai toko tersebut seraya memperhatikan bra pilihan Sakura, "haruskah saya memberi anda _cup_ C?"

Sakura menggeleng cepat, ia melirik Sasuke dan khawatir pria itu akan mendengarnya. Menyadari fakta bahwa mereka sedang membicarakan soal ukuran payudaranya, terlebih pegawai wanita itu menyebutnya menakjubkan dan bertanya apa yang ia lakukan hingga memiliki payudara yang cukup besar.

"Anda cukup kurus, bagaimana bisa— _Woah!_" dan wajah Sakura memerah saat pegawai tersebut memperagakan kedua tangannya seolah ia sedang memegang payudara yang besar.

Sakura tertawa canggung. "Tidak, aku pikir merek ini yang membuatnya kecil. Beri aku merek lain dengan cup B," jawab Sakura cepat.

Sasuke yang tak berada jauh dari dua wanita itu tentu saja mendengar apa yang mereka ucapkan. Diam-diam ia mendenguskan tawanya, geli melihat Sakura yang bahkan masih bisa merasa malu padanya.

Sasuke berdiri dan menghampiri Sakura. "Sudah selesai?"

"Kurasa belum." Sakura mengusap lengannya. "Tolong, ya?" ujar Sakura mengingatkan pada pegawai tadi soal permintaannya.

"Aku cukup terkejut." Sasuke menyeringai, bahkan dengan berani memperlihatkan tatapannya yang tertuju pada payudara Sakura. "Baiklah, nanti aku sendiri yang akan memeriksanya."

Mengerti ucapan Sasuke, Sakura melayangkan tinjunya di lengan pria itu.

"Sialan kau!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berlajan sendirian di _area_ parkir kantornya, ia segera menghampiri mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke benar-benar mengijinkannya untuk pulang tepat waktu.

"Tentu saja, karena ia tak ingin terlalu lama untuk menunggu _kesenangannya_." akhir-akhir ini Sakura baru menyadari bahwa ia sering berbicara sendiri.

Seseorang mengetuk kaca pintunya saat ia baru saja menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Sakura membuang nafas saat melihat Sasori yang berdiri di samping mobilnya.

"Astaga, Sasori, kau pikir apa yang akan kau lakukan?" pekik Sakura saat Sasori yang memaksa masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan mendorongnya ke bangku di samping tempatnya mengemudi.

"Aku akan memastikanmu pergi dengan selamat."

"Aku bukan anak berusia lima tahun yang harus diantar kemanapun aku pergi!" Sakura memukul Sasori dengan tas pundaknya.

Sasori berjengit mencoba menghindari pukulan Sakura yang sebenarnya sia-sia. Mereka bahkan belum setengah jalan namun Sakura membuat Sasori menepi secara paksa. Sakura beruntung ia sempat memakai belt karena ia berpikir mungkin Sasori akan membuatnya menabrak _dashboard _dengan tindakannya mengerem secara mendadak seperti tadi.

"Sakura, maafkan aku." Sasori tampak begitu menyesal. "Setidaknya biarkan aku berbuat baik padamu, akhir-akhir ini aku bertingkah seperti pengecut. Biarkan aku mengantarmu ... pada Sasuke."

Sakura diam dengan raut wajah sedikit terkejut. Sasori baru saja berkata bahwa ia akan mengantarnya bertemu Sasuke, dan itu tandanya pria itu mendukung pilihannya untuk bersama Sasuke— memiliki seorang bayi dari Sasuke.

"Aku tahu kau sedikit gugup, aku akan membantumu."

Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya saat melihat Sasori tersenyum, dan ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana pria itu masih bisa tersenyum setelah apa yang terjadi saat ini. Beberapa jam yang lalu ia melihat Sasori yang bersungguh-sungguh untuk menjadi _pendonornya,_ dan sekarang pria itu dengan cepat berubah pikiran. Sasori mendukungnya untuk menemui Sasuke.

"Sasori, kau gila."

"Aku tahu hanya orang gila yang tahan untuk berdekatan denganmu." Sasori kembali melajukan kemudinya.

Raut keras Sakura perlahan memudar, ia tersenyum geli. "Sialan, aku sangat tersinggung," guraunya.

"Kau tahu, Sakura, mungkin aku kecewa dengan pilihanmu, tapi akan kupastikan kau _melakukannya _dengan cepat. Ino berkata bahwa Sasuke hanya berniat membantu, meski aku meragukannya. Maksudku, aku tahu seperti apa Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura memperhatikan Sasori yang terus berbicara panjang lebar, pria itu terlihat jelas menaruh perhatian yang besar padanya. Setiap ucapannya, bahkan semua tindakannya selalu diluar perkiraan. Mulai dari keputusan gilanya untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Deidara hingga _menculiknya_ hanya untuk berbicara empat mata seperti ini.

Bagus, hari ini Sakura mengalami penculikan sebanyak dua kali.

"Aku tahu, kami hanya berhubungan seks dan semua selesai dalam satu malam."

"Aku dapat mendengar suaramu sedikit bergetar saat mengucapkan kata seks," goda Sasori selagi fokus pada kemudi mobil Sakura.

Sakura berdeham pelan. "Aku bukan seorang gadis, brengsek. Itu bukan hal yang baru untukku."

"Setelah dua tahun lamanya?"

"Sasori, kau membuatku ingin mengambil alih kemudi dan membawa mobil ini ke dasar jurang. Kita akan mati bersama saat itu juga."

Sasori tertawa. "Oke, maaf."

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura berdering saat Sasori baru saja menyalip satu mobil di depannya. Sakura segera merogoh tas pundaknya dan mendapati Sasuke yang mengirim pesan singkat.

"_Langsung datang ke hotel, tak perlu pulang ke apartemen hanya untuk mandi karena kau akan melakukannya denganku nanti."_

Pesan singkat Sasuke tiba-tiba saja membuat ketegangan Sakura serasa tak terkendali. Hanya dengan membaca kata hotel membuat pikirannya tak terfokus.

"Mandi bersama ... astaga, Sasuke." bahkan Sakura rasanya tak sanggup untuk membayangkan lebih lanjut.

Sasori melirik ke arah Sakura. "Oh, anak sialan," ujar Sasori yang mendengar gumaman Sakura tadi.

"Sasori, kita putar arah, Sasuke memintaku untuk langsung datang ke hotel."

Sasori tak banyak berbicara dan segera memutar arah, menuruti ucapan Sakura.

"Sakura, aku hanya ingin mengingatkan sesuatu." Sasori menoleh ke arah Sakura, kemudian ia kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

"Apa?"

"Jangan libatkan perasaanmu dengan pria seperti Sasuke."

Suara Sasori terdengar serius namun hal tersebut justru memancing tawa Sakura.

"Sasori, kau terlalu mengkhawatirkanku!" Sakura menepuk pundak Sasori, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di sana. "Terima kasih, tapi kau juga tahu bahwa aku bukan tipe menikah. Aku bukan lagi seorang wanita yang akan menghabiskan waktuku untuk berkomitmen dengan pria, itulah alasanku ingin memiliki seorang bayi."

Sasori tersenyum, kemudian mengacak rambut Sakura. "Senang mendengarnya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berhasil datang ke hotel sendirian. Sebelumnya Sasori bersikeras untuk menemaninya, selain hanya mengantarnya sampai di luar hotel. Pria itu ingin bertemu Sasuke terlebih dahulu dan bahkan berniat mengantarnya hingga masuk ke dalam kamar. Sakura butuh waktu untuk meyakinkan Sasori dan berkata padanya bahwa Sasuke tak ada di dalam, pria itu akan datang sedikit terlambat. Dan segala bujuk rayunya membuahkan hasil dengan Sasori yang mengurungkan niat untuk ikut ke dalam hotel.

Sakura saat ini berada di depan pintu utama, bertemu dengan seorang pelayan yang membimbingnya dengan menyerahkan kunci hotel.

Pandangannya menyapu orang-orang yang berada di _lobby_ bawah, Sakura berpikir bahwa Sasuke terlalu berlebihan dengan membawanya ke hotel kelas atas seperti ini hanya untuk melakukan seks satu malam. Sakura pernah mendebatkan hal ini dengan Sasuke, dan pria itu beralasan ia yang akan menanggung biayanya karena ia memang menghasilkan uang lebih banyak dari Sakura. Lagipula Sakura harus menabung untuk keperluan anaknya nanti, dan itu memang masuk akal meskipun awalnya ia keberatan.

Dan saat ini Sakura merasa bahwa dirinya terlihat konyol, Sasuke membuatnya datang ke hotel dengan tujuan yang lebih mirip untuk berbisnis. Pria itu tak mengijinkannya untuk pulang ke apartemennya terlebih dahulu hanya untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian yang layak.

Tanpa terasa Sakura sudah berada di lorong lantai satu yang akan membawanya menuju kamar. Sakura membuka pintunya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam.

"Astaga," gumam Sakura terkesiap. Sakura membekap mulutnya yang terbuka dan menatap taburan bunga mawar di atas ranjang dengan mata terpana. Kamar yang dipesan Sasuke lebih cocok untuk sepasang suami istri yang sedang berbulan madu.

Sakura duduk di atas ranjang dan menikmati aroma bunga lily yang mampu meredam kegugupannya. Sasuke tak berada disini namun pria itu mampu membuat Sakura tersentuh dengan segala usahanya.

"Oh, apa ini untukku?"

Kedua tangannya terulur mengambil sebuah kotak berukuran sedang di atas meja nakas. Kotak berbalut sampul merah dengan sebuah pita cantik yang berada di atasnya. Sakura tak perlu bertanya pada Sasuke terlebih dahulu, bahkan pria itu dengan berbaik hati menulis namanya di sebuah kertas kecil yang terdapat di atas kotak tersebut untuk mengurangi kebingungannya.

Wajah Sakura merona saat melihat sebuah _lingerie_ terdapat di dalam kotak tersebut. Setelah membelikannya satu set bra dan celana dalam, Sasuke masih memberinya _lingerie_ cantik berwarna hijau emerald.

"Sangat indah...," ujar Sakura tanpa sadar.

Kedua matanya terfokus pada _lingerie_ tipis yang sebentar lagi akan membalut tubuhnya. Entah mengapa namun ia tak sabar untuk memakai ini di depan Sasuke dan melihat reaksinya. Setidaknya ia akan membuat Sasuke senang sebagai balasan atas segala hal baik yang telah pria itu lakukan.

Sakura kembali menaruh _lingerie_ itu ke tempat semula. Setelah dibuat terpana dengan semua keindahan yang disiapkan Sasuke, Sakura berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Bahkan ruangan di pojok kamar ini pun tak luput dari perhatian Sasuke, pria itu mungkin menyuruh seseorang untuk membuat lebih nyaman dengan menambahkan aroma terapi yang menenangkan di dalamnya.

Sakura memutuskan untuk mandi lebih awal, mungkin Sasuke tak menyukainya namun membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya adalah hal yang benar-benar Sakura butuhkan saat ini. Sakura mandi dengan cepat namun ia memastikan tubuhnya bersih. Sakura memakai jubah mandi karena ia tak membawa pakaian ganti. Sekarang ia tahu kenapa Sasuke membelikannya pakaian dalam, Sakura berterima kasih karena setidaknya ia masih bisa memakai pakaian dalam baru saat pulang nanti.

Ponselnya berdering saat Sakura baru saja menalikan tali jubahnya. Sasuke menghubunginya.

"_Buka pintunya."_

Sakura segera menghampiri pintu, masih dengan ponselnya yang menempel di telinga. Ia membuka pintu dan Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya saat ini. Wajah pria itu terlihat lelah, namun ia masih bisa menampilkan seringainya seperti biasa.

"Apa kau menunggu terlalu lama?" Sasuke masuk begitu saja.

Sakura menutup pintu dan mematikan sambungan telponnya. Ia menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak juga."

Sasuke mengangguk dan membuka jasnya, Sakura mencoba menjaga matanya dari tubuh bagian atas Sasuke yang hanya berbalut kemeja putih.

"_Hei_, kau curang." Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Sakura memperhatikan tubuhnya dan mengerti maksud Sasuke.

"Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa menahannya lagi." Sakura tersenyum canggung kemudian duduk di atas ranjang.

"Kalau begitu kita akan tetap mandi bersama setelah _melakukannya_."

Sasuke ikut duduk di samping Sakura. Ia tahu bahwa wanita itu sedang menahan diri, ia tahu bahwa Sakura sedang gugup.

"Mau makan sesuatu?" Sasuke mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Ya, Sasuke, aku lapar sekali." dan sejujurnya ia baru saja berbohong. Bahkan rasanya Sakura ingin muntah hanya dengan memikirkan makanan. Ketegangan di dalam dirinya benar-benar menguasai.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, aku akan memesan dan kau menunggu selagi aku mandi." Sasuke berdiri dan meraih gagang telpon di atas meja. Memesan sesuatu untuk makan malam.

"Sasuke," ucapannya membuat pria itu menoleh. "terima kasih untuk semuanya. Aku tersanjung, kau begitu manis." Sakura tersenyum tulus.

Sasuke yang sedang berbicara dengan pelayan hotel di sambungan telepon pun mengangguk.

"Dengan senang hati, Sakura. Apapun untukmu," jawab Sasuke.

Setelah memesan makan malam, Sasuke segera memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri selagi Sakura menunggu di atas ranjang. Tidak, Sakura bukan tak sabar untuk berada di atas ranjang bersama Sasuke, wanita itu terlalu gugup bahkan hanya untuk berpindah tempat.

Suara air dari dalam kamar mandi menambah rasa tegangnya. Sasuke akan segera menyelesaikan mandinya dan setelah menyantap makan malam bersama, pria itu akan segera _menyantapnya_. Sialan, ia baru saja menyamakan dirinya sendiri dengan makan malam di hotel ini.

Seorang pelayan datang membawakan makanan, dan Sakura sedikit malu saat menyadari dirinya dalam balutan jubah mandi meskipun pelayan yang mengantar makan malam ini adalah seorang wanita.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum pada pelayan tadi.

Sakura berhasil berpindah tempat dengan duduk di depan meja yang akan menjadi tempatnya menghabiskan makan malam bersama Sasuke.

Tak lama Sasuke menyelesaikan mandinya dan Sasuke ikut bergabung bersama Sakura. Pria itu seperti sedang menggodanya, duduk di hadapannya dengan bertelanjang dada dan handuk yang berada di sekitar pundaknya. Sekali lagi Sakura menjaga matanya dari Sasuke dan lebih memilih memperhatikan makanan. Perut kokoh Sasuke seakan lebih menggoda matanya di banding hidangan mewah di atas meja.

"Sakura, kau membuatku terangsang hanya dengan duduk di hadapanku seperti ini."

Pipi Sakura memerah mendengar kalimat itu. Dan Sasuke tak tahu bahwa ia ingin sekali mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Sasuke, kau membuatku malu."

"Aku serius, kau membuatku harus menyantap makan malam dalam keadaan keras. Kau menyiksaku."

Sakura memilih bungkam dan ikut menyantap makan malamnya seperti Sasuke. Sakura tergoda untuk meminum _wine _namun Sasuke tak mengijinkannya.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mabuk dan tak mengingat apa yang akan kita lakukan nanti." Sasuke menekankan ucapannya.

"Baiklah." Sakura membuang nafas.

Mereka menghabiskan makan malam dalam diam. Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura lebih banyak diam di banding Sasuke, dan sebaliknya.

"Benda itu, apa kau menyukainya?" Sasuke menunjuk _lingerie_ yang berada di atas meja nakas.

Sakura kembali tersipu. "Sangat, terima kasih." Sakura berdiri dan mengambil _lingerie _yang berada di dalam kotak tadi.

Sasuke menghampirinya dan berdiri di belakangnya, memeluk pinggang Sakura dan menaruh wajahnya di antara perpotongan leher wanita di hadapannya tersebut.

"Kau tahu Sakura, aku sudah membayangkan betapa seksinya Haruno Sakura dalam balutan _lingerie _hijau. Warna hijau sangat cocok untukmu, seperti warna kedua matamu." Sasuke menggeram rendah dan mengecup leher Sakura.

"Kau memilih yang terbaik," puji Sakura. Ia merasa terbuai dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan saat ini.

"_Hn_, sekarang persiapkan dirimu." Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan membiarkan Sakura untuk mengganti jubah mandinya dengan lingerie.

Sakura melesat masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Setelah menggantung jubah mandinya, ia mengganti celana dalamnya dengan _thong_, ia melepas branya dan memakai lingerie. Tak ada kancing ataupun resleting, hanya pita satin di bagian tengah yang mengikat tubuhnya. Sekilas Sakura menatap bayangan dirinya sendiri di cermin, dan ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasa begitu seksi.

Sakura mengambil nafas saat tangannya nyaris menyentuh gagang pintu. Saat ia membukanya, Sasuke berdiri memunggungi. Sakura berdeham, membuat Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya.

"_Umm_ ... bagaimana?" tanya Sakura sedikit ragu. Ia mengusap lengan telanjangnya.

Sasuke memperpendek jarak di antara keduanya, kedua matanya tak lepas dari Sakura bahkan hanya untuk sedetik. Pria itu seperti terhipnotis.

"Sialan." Sasuke menarik Sakura lebih mendekat dan membungkus kedua tangannya di sekeliling pinggang rampingnya. Ia mengecup pundak Sakura yang terlilit kain satin. "Kau sialan seksi, Sakura."

Sakura melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke, membiarkan nafas hangat pria itu menerpa lehernya, menggodanya.

"Kau membunuhku. Aku benar-benar mengiginkanmu."

Sakura tersenyum. "Berhenti bicara, sekarang tempelkan bibirmu padaku," bisiknya menggoda.

Sasuke menyeringai dan membawa bibirnya ke bibir Sakura. Menyelipkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam dan mencari kehangatan dengan semangat. Sasuke menghimpit Sakura ke dinding dan tangannya menangkup pantatnya. Satu kaki Sakura berada di pinggang Sasuke dan pria itu menggesek ereksinya disana. Sakura dapat merasakannya dari balik celana dalam tipisnya. Sesuatu disana mengeras dan membutuhkannya.

Tangan Sakura merambat naik dan menarik rambut Sasuke secara acak. Mengerang saat pria itu menciumnya lebih dalam dan menghisap lidahnya. Kedua mata Sakura terpejam, menikmati bagaimana Sasuke membuainya.

Sasuke membimbing Sakura untuk berjalan dan menjatuhkan punggungnya di atas ranjang. Kedua tangan Sakura berpindah meraba dada bidang Sasuke, merasakan kulitnya menyentuh setiap bagian tubuh Sasuke yang keras.

Sasuke berada di atasnya, ciumannya merambat ke samping dan mengulum telinga Sakura. Sasuke menyukai bagaimana Sakura mengerang atas apa yang ia lakukan.

"Sakura," gumam Sasuke saat ia melepas sejenak ciumannya. Kedua sikunya masing-masing menyentuh ranjang, berada di samping kepala Sakura. Menjaga agar tubuhnya tak sepenuhnya menghimpit Sakura.

Tangan Sakura terulur untuk menyentuh wajah Sasuke, mengusap pipinya dan tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan memuja Sasuke.

"Jadi ... posisi apa yang tepat untuk membuat seorang bayi?"

Sakura tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan polos Sasuke. "Seperti ini, kurasa cukup baik," ujarnya sebelum kembali mencium pria itu.

Kali ini Sakura menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sasuke, keduanya saling membelit dan menghisap hingga _saliva_ menetes keluar dari sudut bibir Sakura. Sakura melepas ciumannya saat Sasuke memegang satu tangannya dan membawanya menyentuh ereksi pria itu.

"Kenapa? Kau cukup baik dalam berciuman."

Wajah Sakura merona, kemudian berkata, "Aku hanya sedikit terkejut." Sakura berkata jujur.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, memperhatikan Sakura yang perlahan menarik ikat pinggangnya, membantunya membebaskan miliknya yang sudah menegang. Saat jemarinya membuka kancing celananya dan menurunkan resletingnya, Sakura menyentuh ereksinya. Cukup membuat Sakura semakin gugup sekaligus penasaran dengan sesuatu yang berada di balik sana.

"Kau sangat keras, Sasuke."

Sasuke menggeram saat Sakura menarik turun celananya melewati pantatnya dengan lamban.

"Aku sudah siap untukmu," ujar Sasuke seraya menempatkan lidahnya di rahang Sakura. Menjilatnya dan sedikit menggigitnya hingga meninggalkan bekas ruam kemerahan.

Sasuke saat ini sudah sepenuhnya telanjang. Sakura merasa tubuh Sasuke begitu panas di atasnya, terlebih saat Sasuke dengan sengaja kembali menyentuh bagian kewanitaannya dengan ereksinya yang begitu siap.

Jemari Sasuke menyusup ke dalam _lingerie_, menangkup dua payudara Sakura yang terasa pas dalam genggaman tangannya. Sakura menggit bibir saat Sasuke menjentikkan jarinya naik turun di atas putingnya.

"_Uhm_, Sasuke," Sakura mendesah tanpa sadar.

"Kau sangat Indah," bisik Sasuke menenangkan, "bisa kita singkirkan kain sialan ini?" Sasuke adalah pecinta _lingerie_ namun ia baru saja mengumpat karena kain satin pilihannya itu. Ia hanya terlalu bersemangat untuk melihat Sakura sepenuhnya telanjang.

"Ya," erang Sakura tertahan. Sasuke tersenyum melihat respon Sakura.

Sasuke perlahan-lahan menarik pita satin yang berada di belahan dada Sakura, tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada wanita itu. Hingga Sasuke merasa ia tak bisa berlama-lama dan menyentaknya, membiarkan kedua payudara Sakura terlihat jelas di depan matanya.

"Aku tak tahu tapi kupikir tubuhmu memang tercipta untukku, Sakura. Semua yang kau miliki seperti apa yang aku dambakan." Sasuke memuji.

Pria itu tak bisa menunggu lama untuk mengecup ujung payudara Sakura. Satu tangannya mengusap bagian sisi payudaranya dan tangan yang lain meremasnya dengan pelan. Membiarkan Sakura menikmatinya dan kembali mengerang untuknya.

Lidah Sasuke bermain di atas puncak payudaranya, meninggalkan jejak basah di sekitarnya hingga turun menyusuri pusar.

"Sasuke, ah," desah Sakura saat Sasuke menghisap keras kedua payudaranya secara bergantian. Jemari kakinya saling meremas dan Sakura merapatkan kedua pahanya saat merasa kewanitaannya semakin siap hanya karena Sasuke bermain di kedua payudaranya.

Sakura membuka kedua matanya saat Sasuke memegang kedua kakinya dan menekuknya, membuka kedua pahanya dan membiarkan kewanitaannya yang masih berbalut celana dalamnya yang sudah basah terlihat oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke menaruh satu kaki Sakura di pundaknya, bibirnya menjelajah menyusuri paha yang terbuka lebar di depan wajahnya. Menjilat dan mengecup setiap incinya hingga ke pangkal. Sakura meremas helaian rambut hitam Sasuke saat pria itu mengecup kewanitaannya yang masih berbalut kain tipis. Menjilatnya dan lidah kasarnya menekan vaginanya yang mendamba. Membuatnya terasa melayang sekaligus menyiksa karena Sasuke masih mempertahankan satu-satunya kain itu di tubuhnya.

Kali ini Sasuke menyelipkan jemarinya, masih dengan menjilati daerah kewanitaan Sakura. Sasuke memasukan jemarinya, mencari-cari _klirotis_ dan memilinnya. Jari-jari itu berputar di dalam vagina Sakura yang ketat, membawa Sakura menemui orgasme yang pertama.

"Oh, astaga," ujar Sakura terengah-engah. Ia terlihat begitu tak berdaya di hadapan Sasuke setelah klimaks menghantamnya.

Sasuke tersenyum, senang melihat bagaimana Sakura mendesah saat menemui kenikmatannya. Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura masuk menemui kenikmatannya.

"Kau sangat seksi_, yeah_, apa aku sudah mengatakannya?"

Sasuke selalu mencoba menghilangkan kegugupan yang dirasakan Sakura dengan beberapa pujiannya, namun apa yang ia katakan bukan berarti sebuah omong kosong. Malam ini Sakura begitu indah di matanya. Sangat indah.

Sasuke berlutut di hadapan Sakura, menarik satu-satunya kain yang membungkus bagian bawah tubuh wanita itu. Dan Sasuke kembali dibuat terpana dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Sasuke yakin bahwa Sakura benar-benar menjaga kewanitaannya.

Sasuke menjulang di hadapannya, dengan ereksinya yang siap memasukinya saat ini juga. Sakura refleks menutup mata saat Sasuke kembali menindihnya.

"Tidak, Sakura, kau harus membuka matamu. Lihat aku, Sakura."

Sakura mematuhi perintahnya, membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangannya yang redup. Kuat akan gairah.

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke mulai memasukan miliknya ke dalam. Menggeram saat miliknya dibungkus dengan ketat di dalam sana.

"Oh, kau begitu basah dan siap untukku, sayang," racau Sasuke.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke menarik miliknya, kemudian kembali memasukannya dengan perlahan. Membiarkan Sakura membiasakan diri dengan ukuran miliknya. Seberapapun besarnya ia mengingkan Sakura, tapi Sasuke tetap menjaga ritme tenangnya. Ia tak ingin terlalu terburu-buru dan menyakiti Sakura. Setidaknya ia akan bersikap jantan.

Namun setelah beberapa menit, Sakura mengejutkan Sasuke dengan mengangkat pinggulnya. Sasuke terlalu bersikap lembut dan manis padanya, ini seharusnya hanya tentang membuat anak bukan bercinta. Sakura tak ingin perasaannya bergeser hanya karena Sasuke yang menggerakan tubuhnya dengan berhati-hati.

Sakura menatap kedua mata Sasuke, ia dapat melihat Sasuke yang sedang mengendalikan dirinya. Hal tersebut membuat Sakura tersenyum.

"Lakukan, Sasuke, tunggangi aku seperti apa yang kau katakan saat pertama kali kita bertemu." ujar Sakura meyakinkan, nadanya tercampur dengan geli.

"Aku tak ingin menyakitimu." erang Sasuke, hampir menggertakan gigi karena menahan diri.

Sakura menggeleng pelan mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Tangannya meraih pipi Sasuke, mengusapnya lembut. "Aku bukan seorang gadis, kau tak akan menyakitiku. Setubuhi aku seakan kau memang menikmatinya, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Sakura, ini pertama kalinya Sakura berbicara kotor di hadapannya. Dan sejujurnya ia menyukai itu, ucapan Sakura menaikkan gairahnya.

"Kau yang meminta, Sakura." Sasuke menjawab dengan suara beratnya yang terdengar seksi.

Sakura memekik saat Sasuke tiba tiba membalik tubuhnya dengan kejantanan yang masih berada di dalam vaginanya. Sasuke menuruti apa yang diucapkan Sakura, pria itu akan benar-benar menungganginya.

Sasuke menarik penisnya dan memasukannya kembali dengan sekali hentakan keras. Sasuke bergerak liar tanpa kendali, menghentak penisnya di dalam sana dengan cepat. Menampar bongkahan pantat Sakura dan hal tersebut membuat Sakura berteriak penuh gairah, kenikmatannya bertambah berkali lipat.

"Oh, sial, Sasuke!" teriak Sakura saat Sasuke menghentak tubuhnya semakin keras dan menemukan titik yang tepat untuk membawanya ke tepian orgasme. Kedua tangannya meremas seprei dan sekuat tenaga menjaga keseimbangannya agar tak roboh.

Sasuke membungkuk dan menghisap keras punggung Sakura, kedua tangannya menangkup payudara Sakura yang berayun dan meremasnya. Saat Sasuke menyentak Sakura dalam dan lebih dalam lagi, bola kejantannya memukul-mukul tepat di bagian belakang Sakura, menambah intensitas kenikmatan bagi keduanya.

Saat Sakura merasa ketegangan pada Sasuke dan menyadari hampir dekat, Sasuke segera merubah posisi mereka kembali seperti semula. Sasuke membiarkan kedua kaki Sakura melilit pinggangnya dan pria itu kembali menyetubuhi Sakura dengan keras dan panas. Sakura menaruh wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sasuke dan ia memeluk punggung lebarnya dengan erat.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" teriak Sakura saat Sasuke menambah irama hentakan pinggulnya.

"Ya, sayang, sebut namaku!"Sasuke menggeratakkan gigi dengan kedua yang mencengkram di masing-masing sisi kepala Sakura.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Oh!" pekik Sakura saat orgasme kembali datang. Dinding vaginanya mengetat dan hal tersebut membuat Sasuke tak bisa untuk bertahan lebih lama lagi. Sasuke menghentak penisnya lebih dalam dan membiarkan sperma masuk ke dalam diri Sakura.

Sasuke roboh di atas tubuh Sakura, menindihnya dengan nafas yang memburu. Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya dan membungkus Sakura, melilitkan satu tangannya di pinggang Sakura dan membiarkan wanita tersebut bersandar di dadanya. Keduanya sama-sama mengatur nafas.

"Kau luar biasa Sakura, ini pertama kalinya aku melakukan seks tanpa pelindung. Seks yang hebat," gumam Sasuke.

"Oh, benarkah?" Sakura membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sasuke, tak membiarkan pemiliknya menadapati wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ya, dan kudengar seseorang harus menaruh bantal di bawah pinggul mereka jika menginginkan seorang bayi."

Sakura tersenyum dengan perhatian Sasuke. Pria itu melepas pelukannya dan mengambil satu bantal yang tersisa, menaruhnya seperti apa yang baru saja ia katakan pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih," ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum.

"Sialan, kau bahkan semakin seksi dengan posisi seperti ini." dan Sasuke memakai kesempatan ini untuk memegang pantat Sakura.

"Sasuke, kau tak akan berhenti?"

"Mari kita lihat." Sasuke menampilkan seringainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

6k! Woah, ini bisa dibilang balasan buat ngaretnya yuchi update chapter ini xD yuchi harus nunggu setelah lebaran buat lemon ini, dan jujur aja ncnya masih belajar banget dan dikit-dikit belajar dari lemon cerita aslinya xD jadi maklumi ya kalau lemonnya amburadul gitu, masih belajar hehe ;_;

Kali ini yuchi mau balesin ripyu dari temen-temen yang ga log-in. _Yosh!_

**Vya-chan:** yup, ganbatte! xD btw panggil yuchi aja biar enak

**X-Kim:** wah terima kasih ya hehe. Ini udah update, jangan lupa ripyu lagi hihi

**Ruuki:** Sasuke mau digimanain pun yuchi juga tetep suka /plak. Maaf ya buat ngaretnya xD

**rara:** wah pemaksaan nih lol xD makasih buat ripyunya, ripyu lagi ya hehe :3

**Guest:** wah pertanyaanmu belum terjawab nih hihi, iya bisa dibilang sasori sayang sakura karena itu xD jangan lupa ripyu lagi ya!

**Kana:** Sasori chap kemarin emang bikin salah paham banget, tapi bagusnya Sakura jadi ke Sasuke kan #plak akhirnya ada yang mengerti Sasori disini.. mengerti perasaannya terhadap Sakura seperti apa;_; lol. Maaf karna sasuke di scene rapat itu ooc berat wkwk xD

**Guest:** ini sudah lanjut, ayo jgn lupa ripyu lagi xD

**Haruno Cherry:** ini sudah lanjut, jgn lupa ripyu lagi hihi

yuri rahma: hayoloh... wkwkw bacanya pas malem malem ya biar ga panas, kan adem tuh #plak xD

**sasuke admire:** selamat! Permintaanmu terkabul #plak xD semoga suka lemon abal abal ini ya hehe;_;

**ToruPerri:** Sasori naksir Sakura? Hm.. gimana ya xD

**Guest: **wow yuchi kawaii(?)

**michelle:** iya ini emang agak nyinetron jadi ya rada ribet gitu wkwk xD

**pinky mouse:** iya sasuke emang napsuan! #plak wah sakuranya sudah menyerahkan diri nih (?) xD sudah kimpoy ke sasuke xD

**achi:** ini sudah lanjut, semangat!

**uchiha della:** wah jangan teriak teriak nanti kedengeran tetangga xD wkwk jangan lupa ripyu lagi ya!

**Lhylia Kiryu:** iya Sasori emang serba salah! #plak

**ss:** with my pleasure, dear xD

**rossadilla17:** dan pertanyaanmu terjawab di chapter ini! xD semoga ga bikin penasaran lagi ya hehe

**Istri Sasuke:** ini SasuSakunya sudah ikeh ikeh kimochi #plak semoga suka ya xD

**rie haruchi:** ini sudah buat bayi*_* hehe makasih ya, jangan lupa ripyu lagi hihi

apa ada ripyu yang kelewat? Maafkan yuchi mungkin kurang teliti hehe;_; buat yang login yuchi balas di pm ya! makasih buat ripyu, followers dan favorite di chap kemarin. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya, dan jangan lupa ripyu ya! xD

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**yuchida**

[_ps: yuchi sempet ribet ngetik nama antara __**SA**__suke, __**SA**__sori, dan __**Sak**__ura lol xD #curhatgapenting_]


	6. Chapter 6

Deidara bersumpah bahwa ia bukan tipikal orang yang pendendam, namun apa yang dilakukan Sasori padanya benar-benar membuatnya merasa hidup berjalan secara tak adil.

Setiap perbuatan pasti ada balasan, mulai saat ini Deidara akan memegang erat prinsip tersebut.

Hari ini Deidara berniat melancarkan aksi keduanya, setelah aksi pertama betingkah manis di depan Yamanaka Ino agar dapat membujuknya untuk mendapatkan Sasori kembali, yang sebenarnya hanya sia-sia.

Saat ini Deidara berada di kediaman Uchiha, ia berniat membocorkan rencana bodoh antara Sakura dan Sasori yang kini melibatkan Sasuke.

Jika ia tak bisa mendapatkan Sasori, ia kembali bersumpah bahwa Sakura juga tak akan pernah mendapatkan Sasori atau bahkan Sasuke!

Deidara duduk sendirian di ruang tamu, menunggu Itachi yang ia dengar dari mulut Hana sedang berada di kamar mandi. Sebelumnya ada Uchiha Fugaku disini, mengobrol ringan bersamanya dan tak lama Uchiha Mikoto pun ikut bergabung. Deidara selalu merasa heran dengan Uchiha, mereka terlihat dingin namun sebenarnya keluarga sahabatnya ini memiliki pribadi yang hangat. Cukup hangat hingga membuatnya lupa apa tujuan utama ia datang kemari.

"Lama menunggu?"

Setidaknya masih ada Itachi, ia akan membocorkan rencana Sasuke pada pria itu!

Itachi datang dari arah depan, dengan wajah yang segar dan senyum di wajahnya seperti biasa.

Deidara mencibir. "Kau beruntung, aku bukan Sasori yang benci menunggu dan membuat orang menunggu." dan sesuatu di dalam sana terasa sakit seperti dicubit saat ia menyebut nama Sasori, mengingat pria yang baru ditemuinya kemarin itu rela menunggu hanya untuk Sakura.

Itachi hanya balas tersenyum kemudian menyesap kopinya yang masih hangat. Ia tak ingin merusak suasana hati Deidara dengan membicarakan Sasori meskipun pria itu yang lebih dulu memulai.

"Kau tak bertanya kenapa aku datang kemari?" tanya Deidara sedikit kesal.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang menunggu kau mengatakannya, aku tak perlu bertanya karena aku tahu kau datang kemari dengan suatu alasan yang cepat atau lambat akan kau katakan sendiri."

Deidara menatap jengah Itachi, ia tahu pria itu seorang jenius dan selalu mudah membaca situasi tanpa harus bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Ini tentang Sasuke, adik sialanmu itu."

Itachi menaruh cangkir kopinya dan menatap serius Deidara. "Sasuke?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ya!" Deidara mengangguk cepat. "Kau tahu, adikmu sedang mendekati seorang wanita!" ujar Deidara bersungguh-sungguh. Ia terlihat semangat saat mengatakannya.

Kedua alis Itachi terangkat, cukup terkejut mendengar ucapan Deidara. Ia jadi teringat tentang percakapannya dengan Sasori beberapa hari yang lalu, pria itu bertanya apakah Sasuke sedang dekat dengan seorang wanita atau tidak, dan pernyataan Deidara barusan seakan menjadi jawaban.

"Ini berita bagus! Ayah dan ibu akan sangat senang mendengarnya. Kau tahu, aku khawatir dengan Sasuke saat ia tak tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan yang serius dengan wanita. Ia sama sekali tak memiliki niat untuk menikah."

Itachi memijat pangkal hidungnya saat tiba-tiba ia merasa pening. Teringat ucapan Sasuke saat ibunya menyuruh adiknya tersebut untuk cepat menikah.

"_Ibu sudah memiliki anak yang melakukan pernikahan, jadi aku tak perlu melakukan hal yang sama. Aku tidak berniat."_ dan jawaban Sasuke saat itu sukses membuat ibunya sesak nafas mendadak!

Itachi bahkan sempat berpikir bahwa Sasuke adalah seorang _gay_. Meskipun ia sama sekali tak keberatan dengan hubungan sesama jenis yang sebelumnya dilakukan oleh kedua sahabatnya, tapi ia akan merasa sangat sedih jika Sasuke memang seperti perkiraannya. Ia bisa memastikan kedua orang tuanya akan terkena serangan jantung.

Karena itu, setidaknya ia bersyukur dengan kebiasaan buruk Sasuke yang sering membawa wanita berbeda ke dalam apartemennya. Ia menjamin adiknya bukan seorang _gay_.

"Jangan senang dulu, bodoh, ada hal lebih penting yang harus kau tahu." suara Deidara terdengar seperti berbisik, mirip seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang bergosip.

"Apa?" Itahi mencoba meredam rasa tegangnya dengan meraih cangkir kopinya. Deidara berbicara dengan nada yang _super _misterius, menambah suasana ketegangan di antara mereka.

"Adikmu akan menghamili seorang wanita."

"_Uhuk_!" satu kali, ucapan pertama Deidara sukses membuat Itachi tersedak kopinya sendiri.

"Adikmu akan membuatmu menjadi seorang paman!"

Dan ucapan kedua Deidara membuat Itachi sukses terkejut—

"M-maafkan aku, Dei."

—dan menyemburkan kopi di mulutnya, tepat di hadapan Deidara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SasuSaku fanfic by yuchida**

**Inspired : The Proposition © Kate Ashley**

**All Character © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Mature, Mild Language, AU, typo(s), OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura bangun dengan ruang kosong di sampingnya. Sasuke tak berada di tempatnya. Sakura tak perlu merasa kecewa karena ini hanya tentang membuat bayi, tentu saja ia tak mengharapkan Sasuke yang masih berada di sampingnya, menunggunya bangun dan memberinya sebuah kecupan selamat pagi yang manis.

_Sungguh mustahil._

Sakura menatap langit-langit kamar hotel, bayangan kegiatan panasnya bersama Sasuke semalam tiba-tiba muncul di pikirannya. Wajahnya memanas, ia tak menyangka bisa melakukan hal segila itu bersama Sasuke— yang sejujurnya terasa luar biasa.

Sebuah pengalaman seks yang hebat bersama Sasuke, setelah dua tahun lamanya ia tak melakukan hal tersebut bersama seorang pria. Sasuke berhasil meyakinkannya bahwa melakukan seks setelah sekian lama melajang karena pengalaman pahitnya bukanlah hal yang buruk.

Sakura merubah posisinya dengan duduk di atas ranjang, kemudian pandangannya teralih pada secangkir _espresso_ yang mulai mendingin di atas meja nakas. Sasuke mungkin menyiapkan ini dan entah ia tertidur berapa lama hingga membuatnya tak lagi hangat.

Ponselnya berdering saat Sakura turun dari atas ranjangnya, dengan selimut putih yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya hingga dada.

"_Bisa kutebak kau baru saja bangun, Sleeping Princess."_

Sakura merasa geli mendengar sebutan baru dari Sasuke. Ia jadi teringat sebutan _pinky _yang sering Sasuke ucapkan saat pria itu belum mengetahui namanya.

"_Sakura, maaf aku pergi begitu saja." _ucap Sasuke kemudian.

Kali ini suara Sasuke terdengar serak, pria itu mungkin saja khawatir dengan keadaannya yang ditinggal sendiri.

"Bukan masalah." Sakura menahan senyumnya meskipun ia tahu Sasuke tak akan melihatnya sekalipun ia tersenyum lebar.

"_Kupikir kau butuh waktu lebih lama untuk tidur, jadi aku tak bisa mengganggumu."_

"Sasuke," Sakura berjalan menghampiri jendela, membuka tirainya dan menatap halaman luas dari balik kaca. "aku tak tahu kau bisa menjadi seperhatian ini hanya dalam satu malam." Sakura mengejek di telponnya. Ia tahu bahwa ia berhasil membuat Sasuke mendengus, dan ia senang melakukannya.

"_Sialan, aku hanya mencoba bersikap baik pada seorang calon ibu."_

Sakura kali ini tak dapat menahan senyumnya. Ucapan Sasuke tadi seakan sebuah magnet untuknya, tangannya bergerak dengan sendirinya dan mengusap perut ratanya.

Seorang calon ibu ... Sakura tak sabar menantikan hal itu terjadi.

Masih dengan Sasuke yang berbicara di telponnya, Sakura menunduk dan menatap perut datarnya. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu dan seorang bayi keturunan Uchiha akan berada di sana. Ia akan mengandung seorang bayi.

Ia berjanji akan menjadi seorang ibu yang baik dan berhenti mengumpat di hadapan anaknya kelak. _Janji seorang wanita yang baru saja dibuahi!_

"_Sakura," _Suara Sasuke terdengar, membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan seasaatnya._ "sampai bertemu hari senin."_

Sakura mengangguk seperti seorang idiot, merasa seperti ada Sasuke yang sedang berbicara di hadapannya.

"Ya, sampai bertemu hari senin."

Kemudian baik Sasuke maupun Sakura memutus sambungan telpon mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sasuke POV**_

"Sasuke, kita lanjutkan pembicaraan tadi."

Aku menoleh saat mendengar suara Itachi— dan sial, dia berhasil membuatku terkejut karena berdiri tepat di belakangku. _Sejak kapan? Apa dia memdengar pembicaraanku dengan Sakura?_

"Kau mengintipku?"

"Belum sempat." dia menyeringai. Terlihat bodoh. Sialan bodoh dengan tatapannya yang berada di antara selangkanganku.

Aku menaikkan resleting celanaku dan berjalan di belakangnya. Aku baru saja buang air kecil, setelah sebelumnya Itachi-_nii_ membuatku menahannya selama beberapa menit karena ia terus saja berbicara panjang lebar pagi ini. Dan kesempatan itu aku gunakan untuk menghubungi Sakura, dan kuharap ia tak tahu bahwa aku baru saja menelponnya dengan keadaan celana yang kancing dan resletingnya terbuka.

Itachi-_nii_ menyuruhku duduk di sofa dan bertingkah seperti seorang bos besar. Sialan, ini adalah kelebihan seorang kakak, bisa menjadi seorang penyuruh dan buruknya ibu selalu memintaku menuruti apapun perintahnya. _Uchiha Sasuke harus menjadi seorang adik yang baik_, katanya.

"Apa kau berniat membunuh ayah dan ibu?"

Ini yang sejak pagi Itachi-_nii_ bicarakan; sebuah percobaan pembunuhan yang akan aku lakukan pada ayah dan ibu. Ia menelponku di pagi buta, membuatku terpaksa meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terlelap di atas ranjang bersamaku, dan menahan untuk buang air kecil selama beberapa menit hanya untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan tak berguna seperti ini.

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu tahu soal ini."

Punggungku menyandar pada sofa di belakangku. Saat ini aku berada di dalam apartemenku, Itachi-_nii _secara khusus memintaku bertemu disini. Ia beralasan tak ingin pembicaraan ini akan terdengar oleh ayah dan ibu.

"Jadi kau berencana untuk menyembunyikan hal ini dariku? Dari ayah dan ibu?" Itachi-_nii _berjalan mondar-mandir di hadapanku.

Dan untuk jawaban pertanyaannya tadi; sesungguhnya iya. Aku tak pernah berniat melibatkan keluargaku dalam urusanku bersama Sakura. Persetan, ini hanya tentang membuat bayi bukan ajang pendekatan dengan seorang wanita melalui seks— keluargaku tak pelu tahu tentang hal ini.

Dan Deidara berhasil membocorkannya pada Itachi-_nii,_ yang mungkin hanya menunggu beberapa jam lagi hingga ayah dan ibuku tahu. _Sialan._

"Ini bukan perkara penting."

"Oh, dasar berandal gila." Itachi-_nii_ dengan sialannya mengumpat di hadapanku. "Kau pikir apa yang akan kulakukan jika bertemu keponakanku nanti? Pura-pura tak mengenalinya?"

"Lakukanlah." aku menguap, kemudian berbaring di atas sofa.

"Mungkin ibu akan lebih memilih melahirkan seekor anak kucing jika tahu apa yang kau lakukan saat ini, Sasuke." aku melihat Itachi-_nii _berjalan gusar ke arah dapur. Mengambil sebotol air mineral dari dalam lemari pendingin dan meminumnya dengan cepat.

"Berhenti banyak bicara." ujarku malas. Ya, aku malas meladeni ucapannya.

Itachi-_nii _kembali menghampiriku. "Aku pernah mendengar soal wanita itu sebelumnya, dan aku tak menyangka jika pada akhirnya pria yang menjadi pendonor sperma itu adalah adikku sendiri."

"Aku dan Sakura memiliki beberapa peraturan yang terdapat di dalam kontrak kami, termasuk soal hak asuh." Itachi-_nii_ justru tertawa, mungkin baginya terdengar lucu karena aku harus melakukan sebuah kontrak hanya untuk membuat bayi. "Aku tak keberatan jika anak itu akan berada di bawah tanggung jawab Sakura sepenuhnya, karena itu memang tujuan utamanya."

"Sasuke." Itachi-_nii _menarik kerah kemejaku, memintaku untuk bangkit namun caranya seperti berniat untuk mencekik leherku atau melempar tubuhku ke dinding dengan keras. "Dengarkan aku, ini akan menjadi percakapan antara calon ayah dan seorang pria yang juga akan segera menjadi calon ayah sepertimu."

Brengsek, ucapannya justru membuatku ingin tertawa keras.

Aku duduk sesuai keinginannya. "Ya, aku akan mendengarkannya."

"Kau harus tahu, bagaimana rasanya saat mendengar wanitamu berteriak 'Aku hamil!' dan memelukmu dengan erat. Ini bahkan lebih gila dibanding saat klub sepak bola favorit kita menjadi juara dunia!"

"Bagus, kupikir memang tak ada bedanya antara sensasi saat seorang pemain bola menjebol gawang lawannya dengan sensasi seorang pria yang _menjebol gawang_ wanitanya."

Dan saat itu juga Itachi_-nii_ memukul kepalaku dengan bantal sofa. Cukup keras hingga membuatku menahan diri untuk tak memakinya. Inilah yang membuatku saat aku berusia tujuh tahun meminta pada ibu untuk melahirkanku terlebih dahulu dibanding Itachi-_nii_, agar aku bisa melakukan hal yang sama padanya.

Sebenarnya ia adalah seorang kakak yang baik, aku ini adalah adik kesayangannya dan aku cukup bangga. Hanya saja ia selalu seperti ini jika terlalu berlebihan ikut campur soal masalahku. Pagi ini ia berubah menjadi kakak yang _temperamental._

"Sasuke," Itachi-_nii_ berkata dengan nafas beratnya. "aku bersumpah kau akan menginginkan bayi itu. Bagaimana pun ikatan antara ayah dan anak tak kalah hebat dari ikatan ibu dan anak. Kau akan menyayangi bayi itu bahkan saat masih berada di dalam kandungan ibunya."

Itachi-_nii_ berbicara dengan wajah seriusnya, kedua matanya menatap tajam. Ini persis seperti saat ia mengajariku belajar matematika ketika masih di sekolah dasar, wajahnya luar biasa serius.

Aku mendengus, kemudian berkata, "Kau bahkan belum menjadi seorang ayah. Kau tak perlu mengajariku banyak hal tentang bayi atau bahkan seorang ibu. Aku bersumpah ini hanya tentang membantu seorang wanita untuk hamil, dan aku akan lepas tangan setelahnya."

_Ya, aku berjanji._

Janji seorang pria yang mendonorkan spermanya, bukan pria yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ayah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekali lagi Sakura beruntung karena Sasuke masih berbaik hati membelikannya pakaian dalam. Ia masih bisa pulang dengan keadaan nyaman meskipun tetap dalam setelan pakaian kerjanya, yang sejujurnya memang sedikit menyusahkan. Terlebih ini adalah hari minggu. Memangnya berapa banyak orang yang memakai pakaian kerja di hari minggu sepertinya?

Sakura berniat pulang dengan taksi namun Sasori tiba-tiba mengirimnya pesan dan mengatakan akan menjemputnya sekarang juga. Ini yang selalu mereka sebut _insting persahabatan_, selalu ada di saat membutuhkan.

Sakura menunggu di _lobby _hotel selama kurang lebih 15 menit hingga Sasori datang menjemputnya menggunakan mobil miliknya sendiri.

"Mobilmu terparkir rapih di parkiran apartemenmu," ujar Sasori saat Sakura bertanya dimana keberadaan mobilnya.

Setidaknya Sakura harus memastikan benda termahal yang dimilikinya itu baik-baik saja. Meski tak semewah mobil milik Sasori atau Sasuke sekalipun, mobil itu sangat berharga baginya. Mobil yang menjadi bukti kerja kerasnya sebagai pegawai kantoran— yang meskipun hanya seorang pegawai biasa.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasori membuka pembicaraan.

Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya menoleh. "Sasori, kau kembali bersikap berlebihan." ia tersenyum.

"Sakura, aku tahu kau tak siap untuk semua itu."

"Tapi aku bisa melakukannya dan aku baik-baik saja," timpal Sakura cepat. Memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya, meyakinkan pada Sasori bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Sebuah seks malam yang hebat akan membuat pagi yang hebat juga untuk Sakura.

"Apa Sasuke kasar padamu? Maksudku, apa dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

Sakura terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan polos Sasori. Pria itu masih saja memperlihatkan rasa khawatirnya.

"Apa kau pernah melakukan seks dengan seorang wanita?"

Pertanyaan Sakura sontak membuat Sasori terkejut, kedua matanya terbuka lebar. "Demi Tuhan, Sakura, tentu saja aku pernah melakukannya. Aku bahkan pertama kali melakukannya saat baru memasuki sekolah menengah pertama."

Sakura menatap jengah Sasori yang membanggakan dirinya sendiri. "Apa yang kau lakukan saat itu?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Karena wanita itu adalah kekasih pertamaku, jadi aku menyebutnya bercinta. Singkatnya, aku memasukan milikku ke dalamnya."

Sakura mengulum senyumnya. "Kalau begitu kau sudah mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaanmu tadi. Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama padaku, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir lagi." sebelah tangannya terulur dan mengusap pundak Sasori.

"Tapi kau bukan bercinta, kau melakukan seks."

Ucapan Sasori membuat Sakura sesaat membungkam mulutnya. Memikirkan jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan pada Sasori. Ini bukan berarti ia mengharapkan apa yang Sasuke lakukan tadi malam bersamanya bisa disebut bercinta, ia hanya sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya meyakinkan Sasori bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Entah itu ia bercinta atau sekedar melakukan seks sekalipun.

"Kami melakukan seks, tapi ia memperlakukanku seperti kami sedang bercinta," ujar Sakura pada akhirnya, dan ia memang berkata jujur.

Kedua mata Sasori kembali membulat. "Oh, benarkah?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya, Sasori-_nii_." kemudian tersenyum manis.

Sasori menoleh. "_Wow_, sudah berapa lama kau tak memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya akan memanggilmu seperti itu saat keadaan hatiku sedang baik," jawab Sakura asal. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang _bagaimana ia menghabiskan malamnya bersama Sasuke._

"Jadi saat ini hatimu dalam keadaan baik?"

Sakura kembali mengangguk antusias. "Ya, hanya saja perutku sangat lapar."

"Jadi Sasuke tak memberimu sarapan?"

"Sasori, jangan memulainya lagi." Sakura menghela nafas.

"Baiklah," ujar Sasori, ia kembali mengalah. "apa yang ingin kau makan pagi ini?"

"Apapun, asalkan dapat membuat perutku tak merasa lapar lagi."

Sasori tersenyum geli. "Oke."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke belum menghubungimu lagi?" tanya Sasori seraya mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa sesampainya mereka di dalam apertemen Sakura.

"Sasuke tak punya alasan untuk menghubungiku lagi, Sasori."

Sakura yang baru mengganti pakaiannya kerjanya menghampiri Sasori, mengikat rambutnya dengan gaya _ponytail_ dan merebahkan tubuhnya, menjadikan kedua paha pria itu sebagai bantalan kepalanya.

"Sialan, bahkan ia tak tahu bagaimana kau pulang."

Sakura segera mencubit paha Sasori, cukup keras hingga membuat pria itu meringis. "Kau mulai lagi!"

"Dan tidak ada ucapan terima kasih karena aku sudah mengantarmu pulang? Tidak sopan," ujar Sasori dengan wajah masam yang dibuat-buat.

"Masa bodoh, aku memang tidak sopan. Kau tahu itu." Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian tertawa saat Sasori menghadiahi sebuah tarikan keras di hidungnya.

Sebagai seorang sahabat, Sakura tahu bahwa Sasori begitu memperhatikannya. Tak hanya Sasori, Ino pun melakukan hal yang sama. Wanita itu terus mengirimnya pesan singkat dan menghubunginya saat di perjalanan tadi.

Sakura beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti mereka. Ino lebih menunjukkan rasa sayangnya dengan segala bentuk dukungan dan beberapa masukkannya yang terkadang gila namun sedikit masuk akal. Sedangkan Sasori berbeda, pria itu lebih menunjukkan rasa sayangnya sebagai seorang sahabat dengan bersikap _protective_. Ini mirip seperti _brother complex_.

Dan entah mengapa Sasori semakin hari semakin _over_ _protecive_. Terlebih semenjak datangnya Sasuke dan sejak putus hubungan dengan Deidara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan payudaramu? Terakhir kuingat masih sebesar kiwi, itupun dibelah dua," ujar Sasori tiba-tiba, memandangi payudara Sakura yang memang terpampang jelas di hadapannya, mengingat Sakura yang saat ini hanya memakai _tank top_ merah muda dengan bagian dada yang rendah.

"Sialan, sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan milik wanita?" Sakura merubah posisinya menjadi duduk seperti apa yang dilakukan Sasori saat ini. Kedua matanya membulat, yang anehnya justru terlihat begitu antusias.

Sasori mengulum senyumnya. "Tidak, Sakura, aku seorang gay," ucapnya pelan. "tapi terkadang aku merasa ... aku merindukan jati diriku sebagai seorang pria sejati."

Tatapan Sakura berubah, menatap Sasori dengan pandangan simpati. Satu tangannya tergerak, meraih tangan Sasori yang berada di sampingnya dan menggenggamnya.

"Tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba," ucap Sakura meyakinkan.

Akhir-akhir ini Sakura selalu merasa bahwa ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang memiliki kehidupan paling menyedihkan. Namun melihat Sasori yang seperti saat ini, ia sadar bahwa diselingkuhi oleh tunangan yang hampir menikahinya tak lebih menyedihkan dari seseorang yang tak mau mengakui dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang gay.

Sakura masih mengingat seperti apa Sasori saat mereka masih remaja, semua wanita di sekolah menyebutnya seorang playboy kelas kakap! Sasori sering berkencan dengan wanita yang berbeda, memiliki banyak kekasih, itupun belum termasuk beberapa wanita nakal yang berada di belakangnya.

Sakura cukup yakin bahwa Sasori adalah seorang playboy sejati, hingga ia tahu apa alasan utama Sasori memiliki banyak wanita; pria itu tak mau mengakui dirinya yang menyukai sesama jenis. Ia ingin menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia sama seperti teman-temannya yang lain, yaitu dapat mencintai wanita.

Sakura adalah orang pertama yang tahu tentang hal tersebut, bahkan hingga sekarang tak satupun dari keluarganya yang mengetahui hal tersebut.

Dan saat menginjak bangku kuliah, Sasori bertemu dengan Deidara. Pria itu yang membuatnya menjadi dirinya sendiri. Deidara adalah orang pertama yang membuatnya berani mengakui dirinya sendiri bahwa ia adalah seorang gay. Dan dengan Deidara juga ia pertama kali benar-benar menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria.

Namun saat ini, setelah ia putus dengan Deidara, ia justru merindukan jati dirinya sebagai seorang pria. Jauh di dalam dirinya, ia ingin mencintai seorang wanita.

"Jika kau pernah berkata bahwa ingin membantuku dengan mencarikan seorang pria yang rela mendonorkan spermanya, maka saat ini juga aku akan membantumu mencarikan seorang wanita yang rela membuka kedua pahanya di hadapanmu. Membantumu untuk menjadi seorang pria sejati!"

Sasori menahan tawanya melihat wajah Sakura yang bersungguh-sungguh.

"Tidak, Sakura, lupakan saja." Sasori mengibaskan sebelah tangannya tanda menolak, masih dengan raut geli menahan tawa.

"Lihat, sekarang siapa yang tak tahu terima kasih?" kedua mata Sakura menatap sinis.

"Oke, terima kasih, Haruno-_san_," ujar Sasori seraya tersenyum, kemudian mengacak rambut Sakura seperti biasa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino datang bergabung bersama Sasori dan Sakura satu jam kemudian. Ia tak sendiri, ia datang bersama Sai. Ino berkata bahwa hari ini adalah hari jadinya bersama Sai yang ke enam bulan, dan Sakura berkata Ino terlalu berlebihan dengan merayakanannya.

"Mari bersulang juga untuk hilangnya keperawanan-selama-dua-tahunnya Sakura!" Ino mengangkat kaleng sodanya tinggi, diikuti Sai dan Sasori yang tertawa karena ucapannya tadi. Sakura mendengus namun mengikuti hal yang sama.

"Sai, kau mungkin harus menghamili Ino, kupikir akan menyenangkan memiliki dua keponakan dalam waktu bersamaan."

Kedua mata Ino membulat mendengar ucapan Sasori. "Lebih baik kau saja yang menghamili wanita, sialan!"

Sai tersenyum lebar seperti biasa, "Akan kupikirkan, Bung."

"Ino termasuk wanita tipe menikah. Jika kau menghamilinya terlebih dahulu, akan kupastikan Ino menikah denganku. _Shannaro_!" ujar Sakura seraya melempar kulit kacang ke arah Sai.

Ino tertawa seraya merangkul leher Sakura. "Nikahi aku, Jidat!"

"Tidak, Sakura akan menikah denganku," timpal Sasori cepat kemudian meneguk minumannya.

Sakura menatap jengkel ke arah Sasori. "_Shannaro_, lamaranmu akan kutolak, aku akan menikah dengan Deidara saja!" dan ucapannya mengundang tawa keras Ino.

"Kupikir tak ada salahnya menikahi dua orang pria sekaligus," ujar Sai yang seketika membuat mata Ino berbinar.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menikahimu dan Sakura, anggap saja Sakura adalah seorang pria!"

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" tanya Sasori dengan wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat. Mungkin lebih tepatnya wajah sedih yang justru terlihat menggemaskan. Ya, pria itu bahkan terlihat seperti bocah laki-laki berumur belasan tahun.

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong. Dasar gila," ujar Sakura seraya tertawa geli.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura begitu mencintai Senin, sama seperti ia mencintai diskon besar-besaran di toko pakaian. Ia akan begitu bersemangat datang ke kantor setelah melalui hari minggunya yang begitu membosankan. Tapi untuk minggu kemarin mungkin pengecualian.

"Halo, mantan teman sekelas semasa sekolah!"

Sakura baru saja keluar dari mobilnya dan orang yang pertama ia lihat pagi ini adalah Karin. Wanita berambut panjang itu terlihat mendelik ke arahnya, Karin tak menyukai panggilannya dan hal tersebut semakin membuat Sakura gencar untuk menggodanya.

"Masih terlalu pagi untuk beradu mulut denganmu," ujar Karin dengan wajah acuhnya.

Ucapan Karin tadi justru bermakna lain di pikiran Sakura, dan itu membuatnya berpikir mungkin otaknya sudah gila. Entah sejak kapan pikirannya seperti seorang wanita nakal seperti ini.

"Mulutmu tak cukup baik untuk mulutku."

_Wow._

"Sialan, aku cukup baik dalam berciuman," balas Karin.

Sakura dengan cepat menyamakan langkahnya di samping Karin. "Ya, tapi tak cukup baik untuk membuat Presdir Uchiha tak menendangmu keluar dari mobilnya," ujar Sakura, teringat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu. Saat Karin keluar tanpa hormat dari dalam mobil Sasuke.

"Masa bodoh, setidaknya Sasuke tak mengganti posisi sekretarisnya."

Melihat satu alis mata Sakura terangkat, Karin menghentikan langkahnya. Saat ini mereka berada di dalam lorong _basement _dan hanya ada mereka berdua disana.

"Sakura," Karin kini menoleh ke arah Sakura. "aku bahkan sudah bertunangan."

Mulut Sakura membulat melihat sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jari manis Karin. Sejujurnya Sakura sedikit tertarik dengan hubungan antara Sasuke dan Karin, bertanya-tanya apakah mereka masih sering berciuman di dalam kantor atau bahkan melakukan seks di dalam ruangan bos brengseknya itu. Dan fakta Karin sudah bertunangan ... itu cukup mengejutkannya.

"Dan kau berselingkuh dengan bosmu sendiri," ucapnya tajam.

"Kau harus tahu, beberapa orang sepertiku memiliki cara tersendiri untuk mempertahankan posisinya. Dan saat itu kau nyaris menghancurkan karirku, kurang lebih kupikir begitu," jelas Karin seraya menaikan bingkai kacamatanya. Ia jadi teringat Sakura yang saat itu tiba-tiba datang mengganggunya. Ia kemudian kembali berkata, "setidaknya aku tak berakhir di atas ranjang bersamanya, karena aku masih memikirkan tunanganku."

Keduanya kembali berjalan, dan untuk pertama kalinya mereka bisa berjalan berdampingan seperti ini ke dalam kantor.

"_Wow_, kau sedikit membuatku kagum. Kau berusaha keras." Sakura menyeringai.

Karin memutar matanya. "Dasar bodoh." tapi diam-diam ia mengulum senyumnya.

Saat keduanya sudah berada di _lobby _dan berdiri di hadapan lift, seseorang dari arah belakang ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Orang itu adalah Sasuke.

Datang ke kantor lebih awal memiliki kemungkin besar untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke, dan itu adalah keuntungan tersendiri bagi para pegawai wanita yang kebanyakan memang _mengaguminya_— yang sayangnya Sakura bukan termasuk ke dalam kumpulan wanita tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, Presdir," ujar Sakura dengan sopan. Saat ini ia sedang bersama Karin, tentu saja ia harus menjaga sikapnya.

Sasuke seperti biasa tak begitu tertarik untuk membalas sapaan setiap pegawainya. Ia hanya menoleh sebentar dan mengangguk samar. Dan Sakura tahu bahwa pria itu pun sedang menjaga wibawanya.

Entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika saat ini tak ada Karin dan hanya berdua di dalam lift.

"Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan, selamat bekerja keras!" Sakura mengepalkan satu tangannya kemudian membungkuk ke arah Sasuke maupun Karin saat lift menunjukan lantai tiga, lantai dimana ruangannya bekerja.

Sasuke sekali lagi menghiraukan Sakura, tetapi satu tangannya terulur dan menekan tombol hingga pintu kembali tertutup dan lift pun naik ke lantai selanjutnya. Baik Sakura dan Karin sama-sama menatap bingung ke arah Sasuke.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Haruno-_san_. Ikut aku ke ruangan."

Sakura hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Dan melihat bagaimana sopannya Sasuke berbicara dengannya, sejujurnya sedikit membuat Sakura ingin tertawa. Sikap pria itu benar-benar berbeda.

Sakura berjalan di belakang Sasuke dan Karin yang berdampingan saat mereka sudah berada di lantai yang menuju ruangan pria tersebut. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Karin berada di mejanya sedangkan Sakura ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan bersama Sasuke.

Saat berada di dalam, Sasuke segera menghampiri mejanya dan menekan tombol dial di teleponnya.

"Aku butuh waktu sekitar setengah jam, mundurkan jadwal pertemuanku dan aku menolak untuk bertemu dengan siapapun," ujar Sasuke kemudian berjalan mendekati Sakura yang berdiri bagai patung di depan pintu yang tertutup.

"Sasuke?"

Sakura sedikit tak mengerti saat Sasuke berkata seperti itu pada Karin melalui teleponnya. Namun saat Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya, menghimpitnya ke belakang dan mengunci pintunya—

"Sial, aku tak bisa menahannya, Sakura. Aku merindukanmu."

—sekarang ia tahu kenapa Sasuke meminta setengah jam dari jadwalnya dikosongkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**2 minggu kemudian.**_

Sakura cukup yakin bahwa ia sudah melewati masanya. Meskipun cukup sulit membuat seorang wanita hamil dalam sekali percobaan, setidaknya ia berharap banyak karena ia melakukannya bersama Sasuke.

Uchiha— ia tahu seberapa bagus pria-pria dari keluarga tersebut. Ino bahkan dengan gilanya menyebut mereka sebagai dewa, lebih tepatnya dewa seks, melihat seperti apa rupa seseorang yang menyandang nama Uchiha di depannya.

Saat ini Sakura berada di toilet kantornya, dan mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi penghuni tetap toilet karena dalam dua minggu ini sering datang ke tempat itu. Ia berulang kali memastikan bahwa ia tak mengalami _menstruasi._

Hari ini adalah kedua kalinya ia datang ke toilet, hanya saja kali ini ia datang memang membutuhkannya. Ia sudah menahannya selama lima menit dan pergi ke toilet untuk buang air kecil.

Dan saat itu juga, betapa terkejutnya saat ia melihat darah di celana dalamnya.

_Menstruasi._

Ini pertama kalinya ia memandangi pakaian dalamnya sendiri. Wajahnya memanas, dan ia merasa mungkin seseorang di luar sana akan merasa heran jika melihatnya menangis hanya karena _menstruasi._

Sakura segera meninggalkan toilet dan menyisiri kantor dengan pikiran kacau. Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan Sasuke, mengabaikan teriakan Karin yang melarangnya untuk masuk, dan menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang mengobrol dengan rekan kerjanya.

Sasuke cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan Sakura, ia pun meminta untuk menunda pertemuan dengan rekannya tadi dan membiarkan Sakura mengambil waktunya. Ia kembali terkejut saat Sakura baru saja menutup pintunya dengan sedikit keras.

Sasuke tak cukup siap saat Sakura yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Bahu wanita itu bergetar, dan rasanya Sasuke sedikit canggung untuk balas memeluk Sakura, meskipun ia ingin membuatnya tenang. Saat ini Sakura terlihat begitu kacau.

Namun dengan _insting_nya, perlahan kedua tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh punggung Sakura. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah berpelukan seperti ini dengan seorang wanita, mengusap punggungnya, tapi saat ini ia benar-benar melakukannya!

"Sakura ...," Sasuke tak tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan.

Sakura mengendurkan pelukannya hingga benar-benar terlepas. Ia baru menyadari bahwa saat ini bertingkah bodoh di depan Sasuke, mengganggu pekerjaannya dan bahkan dengan tanpa malu memeluknya seperti tadi.

"Maafkan aku," ujarnya dengan suara yang terdengar serak.

"Tak apa," jawab Sasuke kemudian membawa Sakura untuk duduk di sofa.

Sesaat Sasuke memandangi Sakura, membiarkan wanita untuk mengambil nafas dan mencoba menetralkannya.

"Sasuke, aku ... _aku menstruasi_." dan rasanya Sakura ingin menangis lagi saat mengatakannya.

Sasuke diam sesaat, kemudian berkata, "Apa terasa sakit? Aku akan menyuruh seseorang di ruang kesehatan untuk membawakanmu obat," ucapnya.

"Kau tak mengerti maksudnya?" Sakura menatap Sasuke tak percaya, sedangkan pria itu kembali diam. "Itu artinya aku tak hamil!" dan saat itu juga Sakura kembali menangis.

"Oh ... ya." dan Sasuke merasa seperti seorang anak laki-laki yang bodoh. "Tak apa, kita akan mencobanya lagi," katanya, kemudian menarik Sakura dan memeluknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung.**

**A/N**

Buat yang minta Sasuke POV, yuchi kabulin ya xD dan makasih buat sarannya **B Skypiea**-senpai soal POV, dan maaf kalau di chapter ini masih mendadak pergantiannya ya:') di chapter 6 yuchi ga balesin ripyu dulu ya, soalnya ini update lewat hp, kalo jam segini on di pc suka ngadat :'D tapi percayalah yuchi selalu baca ripyu kalian dengan penuh perasaan dan penghayatan ;_; #alay #digampol

Makasih buat ripyu, follower, favorite, yuchi sayang kalian semua #tsaah xD sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**yuchida **


	7. Chapter 7

Sudah hampir setengah jam dan Sakura masih menangis karena menstruasi yang dialaminya. Sasuke sebenarnya tak begitu mengerti mengapa Sakura harus menangis hanya karena menstruasi, meskipun ia tahu Sakura menangis karena hal tersebut membuatnya tak hamil. Hanya saja ia berpikir, setidaknya mereka masih bisa _melakukannya_ lagi dan bahkan ia berjanji akan membuat Sakura hamil di _percobaan_ kedua, namun hal tersebut tak lantas membuat Sakura berhenti menangis.

Apapun yang Sasuke ucapkan tak bisa membuat Sakura seperti bocah berusia lima tahun yang akan berhenti menangis setelah dibelikan permen kapas. Tentu saja, Sakura bukan anak berusia lima tahun. Lagipula Sakura menginginkan seorang bayi, bukan sebuah permen kapas.

"Bagaimana jika aku memang tak bisa hamil? Bagaimana jika aku mengidap sebuah penyakit kronis yang membuatku tak bisa hamil?"

Dan Sakura kembali menangis.

Sakura tak tahu bahwa Sasuke juga rasanya ingin menangis— menangis dengan kedua tangannya yang menjambak rambut dan tubuhnya yang berguling di lantai seperti seorang pria mabuk; tepatnya seperti pria gila karena kehilangan akal. Sasuke tak tahan menghabiskan setengah jam di dalam ruangannya hanya untuk melihat Sakura menangis.

Tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiran Sasuke untuk menghubungi Itachi, mengadu pada kakak _kesayangannya_ itu dan meminta solusi untuk menghadapi seorang wanita yang menangis karena _menstruasi_. Ia berpikir mungkin saja Hana pernah mengalami hal yang sama sebelumnya. Tapi ia juga berpikir, menelpon Itachi adalah hal terakhir yang akan ia lakukan saat ini. Ia belum siap untuk kembali diceramahi.

'_Jadi sebenarnya kau berniat membuatnya hamil atau menangis, adikku tersayang?"_

Sasuke bahkan rasanya dapat mendengar suara Itachi di telinganya, mengejeknya karena gagal— tidak, menyebut hal ini sebagai kegagalan sama saja mencoreng harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha. Ia tidak gagal, ini hanya karena Sakura yang memang belum waktunya untuk hamil. Ya, Sasuke yakin karena itu.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke seraya mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sakura mengadah saat Sasuke menyebut namanya, menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang basah dan memerah. Sasuke menghela nafas dan berkata, "Bisakah kau berhenti menangis?"

Kedua mata Sakura membulat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Pria itu mungkin merasa terganggu dan muak dengan _melodrama_ dadakan yang baru saja ia tampilkan. Tentu saja, ia mengambil waktu Sasuke dan dengan seenaknya memakai pundak pria itu untuk tempat menangis. Wanita sialan mana yang berani melakukannya?

Sakura segera melepaskan pelukannya, dan untuk beberapa saat keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Saling menatap dan tak berbicara sedikitpun.

Ketika Sakura akan membuka mulut untuk lebih dulu berbicara, tiba-tiba Sasuke membuatnya harus menggeser duduknya karena pria itu yang mendekatkan wajahnya. Dan saat Sasuke melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya dengan badan yang membungkuk dan wajahnya tepat berada di depan perutnya, Sakura merasa rona merah menjalar di sekitar wajahnya.

"Sakura," gumam Sasuke, ia memegang perut Sakura dan mengusapnya pelan. "aku bisa mendengarnya, ini terdengar seperti tendangan kuat seorang pemain sepak bola. Apa ia akan menjadi pemain sepak bola?" sesaat Sasuke mengadah menatap Sakura, wajahnya terlihat serius dengan satu alisnya yang terangkat.

Sontak ucapan Sasuke membuat rona merah di wajah Sakura semakin menjadi. Sasuke bertingkah seolah sedang mencoba merasakan kehadiran bayi_nya_ dengan menempelkan telinganya pada perut Sakura. Hal tersebut membuat Sakura merasakan sensasi menggelitik di dalam perutnya.

Tubuh Sakura entah mengapa seperti berhenti bergerak, seakan merespon apa yang dilakukan Sasuke dengan diam seperti anak manis. Lebih tepatnya seperti seorang wanita hamil yang membiarkan prianya mendengar keberadaan calon anaknya.

_Oh, ini gila._

"Mungkin tendangan ini adalah bentuk protes karena calon ibunya yang menangis seperti _big baby._Ia lebih suka calon ibunya yang garang seperti biasa, seperti seorang _monster_. Oh, kupikir aku setuju." Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya, mengiyakan ucapannya sendiri.

Sakura yang sedari tadi menggigit bibirnya tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. "Oh, astaga." Sakura mengibaskan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya yang memerah. Ia tiba-tiba merasa kepanasan.

Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut pun menyeringai. Meskipun kedua mata Sakura kini terlihat sembab dengan wajah yang memerah padam, setidaknya Sasuke merasa lega karena Sakura masih bisa kembali tertawa.

Jika sebelumnya ia merasa jengah setiap kali melihat Itachi yang berkata _'Oh, anak ayah yang tampan baru saja menendang!'_ di depan perut Hana, kali ini ia ingin berterima kasih pada kebiasaan kakaknya tersebut. Setidaknya ia tahu bagaimana cara membuat Sakura berhenti menangis.

"Lihat, siapa yang baru saja tertawa?" Sasuke bersandar dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di dada, menatap Sakura dengan seringai khasnya.

"Kau ... menjengkelkan," cibir Sakura, kemudian tersenyum geli.

"Mungkin itu salah satu kekuranganku," ujar Sasuke yang justru terdengar sombong. "karena kupikir menjadi pria yang terlalu sempurna itu tak terlalu baik untuk wanita."

"Terserah apa katamu, tuan hampir sempurna." Sakura memutar kedua matanya, tak habis pikir dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan Sasuke.

"Tidak ada ucapan terima kasih karena sudah menghiburmu?" Sasuke mengambil selembar _tissue _di hadapannya dan memberikannya pada Sakura.

Sakura memakai _tissue _yang diberikan Sasuke untuk mengelap air yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia mengulum senyumnya dan berkata, "Tidak ada, kau justru membuatku semakin ingin menangis," ujarnya berbohong.

"Menangis tak akan membuatmu hamil. Hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu hamil."

"Nyatanya kau belum berhasil membuatku hamil." Sakura menatap sinis seperti biasa.

"Sialan, Sakura, aku tersinggung," ujar Sasuke yang kembali memancing tawa Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SasuSaku fanfic by yuchida**

**Inspired : The Proposition © Kate Ashley**

**All Character © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Mature, Mild Language, AU, typo(s), OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cepat katakan apa keperluanmu. Waktuku tak banyak."

Sasori mendengus geli saat melihat Deidara yang melirik jam tangannya. Pria itu bersikap seperti seorang direktur di sebuah perusahaan besar, seseorang yang segala jadwalnya telah diatur, dan tentu saja Deidara bukan orang yang seperti itu. Deidara hanya akan sibuk di malam hari, mengurus Akatsuki; klub malam yang mereka dirikan tiga tahun yang lalu.

Akatsuki adalah klub malam yang mereka kelola sejak awal hubungan keduanya dimulai. Sebuah klub malam besar yang diperuntukan untuk para gay seperti mereka— _oh, atau mungkin hanya dirinya?_

"Aku keluar dari Akatsuki."

Namun sepertinya keterlibatan Sasori selama tiga tahun di dalam Akatsuki berakhir cukup sampai disini.

Deidara bungkam, wajahnya dengan jelas terlihat terkejut dan ia berpikir mungkin Sasori sudah gila. _Pria itu benar-benar gila._

"Oh, Astaga." Deidara tertawa hambar seraya mengambil cangkir teh yang dipesannya beberapa menit lalu di kedai ini. Ia meminumnya dengan cepat. Rasanya ia tak tahu lagi harus bersikap seperti apa untuk menanggapi keputusan Sasori yang satu ini.

Sasori menarik nafas, ia tahu bahwa membicarakan hal ini sedikit lebih sulit dibanding saat ia mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

"Karena kupikir rasanya akan sedikit aneh saat harus bekerja bersama dengan mantan kekasihmu, Dei." Sasori mencoba berbicara pelan, berharap Deidara dapat menerima dengan baik apa yang ia ucapkan saat ini.

Deidara tersenyum pahit, ia cukup mengerti alasan mengapa Sasori memilih untuk lepas tangan. Memang, semenjak keduanya memutuskan untuk berpisah, Sasori sudah tak lagi menampakkan dirinya di Akatsuki. Selama Sasori tak menampakkan diri, Deidara banyak mendapat bantuan dari Kakuzu— salah seorang pegawai baru di Akatsuki, orang yang dipekerjakan khusus oleh Sasori untuk membantu Deidara mengatur segalanya, terutama pada bagian keuangan. Setidaknya, Sasori masih bertanggung jawab dengan membawa orang yang menggantikannya dan tak pergi begitu saja.

"Kau ... apa kau masih ingat kenapa kita mendirikan Akatsuki?" tanya Deidara pelan.

Kali ini Sasori diam, ucapan Deidara membuatnya teringat memori beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sasori tentu saja ingat mengapa ia dan Deidara yang _notabene _mahasiswa di jurusan seni justru akhirnya mendirikan sebuah industri malam dibanding menjadi seorang seniman.

Saat itu Deidara berkata, dibanding sebuah pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan gelar, mungkin akan lebih baik menjalani profesi yang sesuai dengan keadaannya. Dan Sasori tampaknya setuju dengan hal tersebut. Dengan mendirikan Akatsuki, ia akan bertemu dan berkenalan dengan banyak orang yang samaseperti dirinya.

Namun kini Sasori justru memutuskan untuk keluar dan menyerahkan Akatsuki sepenuhnya ke tangan Deidara.

"Sialan, bahkan si _pinky_ itu sudah berhasil membuatmu menjadi pengangguran," cibir Deidara.

Entah mengapa Deidara berpikir mungkin Sasori akan menjadi seorang pria sejati dan segera menikahi Sakura. Sial, membayangkannya saja cukup membuat Deidara serasa sulit bahkan hanya untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Sasori sama sekali tak menanggapi apa yang baru saja diucapkan Deidara, karena sesungguhnya apa yang diucapkan Deidara adalah benar.

Saat kemarin berkumpul di apartemen Sakura bersama Ino dan Sai, ia menceritakan semua apa yang akhir-akhir ini dipikirkannya, tentang keinginannya untuk menjadi seorang pria _normal_. Sakura adalah orang yang menyarankan Sasori untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya, dan Sai berkata bahwa Sasori lebih baik melakukan hal-hal yang sesuai dengan kemampuannya dibanding mengurus Akatsuki.

Karena itu, Sasori mulai berpikir untuk melakukan apa yang seharusnya memang ia lakukan. Ia akan mewujudkan rumah seni impiannya, yang sebenarnya sudah terpikirkan sejak dulu namun tertunda karena Akatsuki. Setelah ini mungkin ia akan pergi ke Suna untuk bertemu Kankuro, salah satu teman lamanya yang sudah lebih dulu memiliki sebuah rumah seni dan beberapa kali melakukan pameran hasil karyanya. Ia akan memulainya dari awal dan belajar banyak hal dari pria itu.

"Semudah itu, Sasori?" ini adalah pertanyaan yang pernah Deidara ucapkan sebelumnya, saat Sasori berkata bahwa hubungan mereka berakhir, saat Sasori dengan mudahnya memutuskan untuk berpisah darinya.

Sasori memandang cangkir tehnya, diam dengan berbagai pemikiran yang terlintas di benaknya. Ia tahu bahwa Deidara saat ini menganggapnya dapat dengan mudah melupakan semuanya, melupakan pria berambut pirang itu beserta semua kenangan mereka selama tiga tahun.

"Sebenarnya tidak," jawab Sasori seraya menegakkan wajahnya, menatap Deidara dengan tatapan teduhnya. Ia tersenyum tipis dan kembali berkata, "setidaknya aku akan berusaha, Dei. Aku sudah memiliki tekad yang kuat."

Sasori bangkit dari tempatnya, menepuk pelan pundak Deidara sebelum ia memilih untuk pergi lebih dulu. Meninggalkan Deidara yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tak apa, setidaknya kau sudah berusaha, Jidat." Ino mengerling genit, dan Sakura tahu apa maksud dari kata _berusaha_ yang diucapkan sahabat gilanya tersebut.

Saat ini Sakura merasa lebih baik. Cukup mengejutkan karena Sasuke dapat membuatnya mendapatkan kembali _mood_ baiknya. Ini bukan berarti bahwa Sakura baru saja memuji pria tersebut. Lagipula ia berpikir jika Sasuke memang harus melakukannya. Menghiburnya adalah bentuk dari _pertanggungjawaban_ Sasuke karena gagal membuatnya hamil dalam sekali _percobaan._

_Pria itu memang pantas melakukannya!_

"Aku berharap terlalu cepat." Sakura mendesah pelan, satu tangannya melingkar di pinggang Ino dengan kepala yang menyandar di pundaknya.

Sekitar beberapa menit keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Ino sendiri untuk saat ini tak bisa terlalu banyak berkomentar, bahkan hanya untuk menghibur Sakura dengan kata-kata gilanya pun rasanya akan sedikit sulit. Ia mengerti mengapa Sakura begitu terpukul saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya tak hamil.

Sebentar lagi pernikahan Yahiko, dan Ino tahu bahwa Sakura sangat berharap jika ia bisa datang ke pernikahan mantan tunangannya itu dengan berbangga hati karena dalam keadaan hamil. Meskipun kandungannya tak akan terlihat, setidaknya berjalan di hadapan Yahiko dengan status baru sebagai calon ibu akan membuat kepercayaan dirinya semakin meningkat.

Dan sayangnya Sakura tak bisa melakukan hal tersebut.

Karena itu, untuk yang satu ini, Ino akan berbicara dengan lebih berhati-hati. Sakura akan berjuta kali lebih sensitif saat disinggung soal kehamilan atau bahkan tentang Yahiko. Meskipun wanita itu selalu berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja, nyatanya Sakura tak akan pernah berhasil menipu kepekaan seorang Yamanaka Ino.

Ino tampaknya sedikit bernafas lega saat melihat Sasori yang berjalan masuk dari pintu depan kedai makan siang yang saat ini mereka kunjungi. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan Sasori bergegas menghampiri.

"Lama menunggu?" tanya Sasori lalu duduk di hadapan kedua wanita tersebut.

Ini adalah salah satu ide Ino, meminta Sasori untuk bertemu di jam makan siang. Ia sudah memberi tahu Sasori soal Sakura yang hari ini menstruasi, dan ia berharap Sasori dapat sedikit memberi Sakura semangat.

Jika Sakura tahu, mungkin wanita itu akan tertawa keras karena untuk pertama kalinya ia dapat membuat kedua sahabatnya itu khawatir hanya karena ia yang sedang datang bulan. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya tertawa keras selama lima detik, karena setelahnya wanita merah jambu itu akan kembali menampilkan _melodrama-_nya. Menangisi mentruasinya.

"Kau nyaris membuatku kelaparan," gurau Ino dengan cibiran khasnya.

"Maaf, aku harus bertemu Deidara terlebih dahulu," ujar Sasori menjelaskan.

Sakura yang mendengar nama Deidara disebut pun segera menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kau bertemu dengannya?"

Sasori mengangguk. "Ya, aku sudah mengatakan semua yang kita bicarakan kemarin padanya."

"Bagus, dengan begitu ia tak akan datang lagi ke kantor untuk bertemu denganku dan mengaku sebagai kembaranku," timpal Ino dengan menggebu.

Sakura terkekeh geli mendengar ocehan Ino. Ia menyikut pinggangnya dan tersenyum jahil. "Kau juga pirang, dan kau juga sama gilanya, _Pig_."

Sasori yang mendengar hal tersebut pun ikut tertawa. "Sudah kukatakan bahwa mereka berdua itu jodoh."

Ino mengerang tak jelas karena Sasori dan Sakura yang hari ini bekerja sama untuk menyerangnya. Ia berharap jika Sai tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya, menjadi seorang pahlawan untuknya, dan dapat membantunya untuk membekap mulut kedua sahabatnya tersebut.

Sesaat ia melirik Sakura, dan wanita itu baru saja tertawa lepas karena lelucon konyol yang diceritakan Sasori tentang ia dan Deidara yang mungkin saja berjodoh. Masih tentang pembahasan yang sama. Namun akhirnya hal tersebut justru dapat membuat Ino diam-diam tersenyum. Setidaknya, ia dapat melihat kembali Haruno Sakura dengan tawa kerasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya Sakura pulang lebih larut dari biasanya. Ini semua karena Sasuke, pria itu memaksanya untuk pulang bersama dan bahkan dengan sesuka hati _mengurungnya_ di dalam ruangannya. Memaksa Sakura untuk duduk manis di sofa sedangkan Sasuke terus mendiamkannya karena sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sendiri. Pria itu bahkan mungkin tak tahu jika Sakura selama dua jam nyaris mati kebosanan dan akhirnya sempat tertidur.

Sakura sempat memaki Sasuke yang membangunkannnya, dan ia sedikit malu saat menyadari bahwa ia tak sedang tidur di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Namun rasa malunya hanya beberapa saat hingga ia merasa jengkel saat sadar bahwa Sasuke berhasil menahannya di dalam kantor hingga pukul 9 malam.

Sekali lagi Sasuke memaksa Sakura, kali ini pria itu membuatnya harus meninggalkan mobilnya di kantor dan mereka pulang dengan menggunakan mobil Sasuke.

Sakura merasa ini lebih melelahkan dibanding saat ia harus lembur karena pekerjaannya yang menumpuk. Malam ini Sasuke berhasil menguras tenaga dan emosinya dalam bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih atas tumpangannya," ujar Sakura terdengar sedikit kesal.

Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura saat wanita itu akan melepas _belt. _"Ini tidak gratis. Aku meminta imbalan."

Kedua alis mata Sakura terangkat. Ia mendengus dan tangannya sudah siap untuk meninju wajah Sasuke saat ini juga.

"Kau yang memaksaku untuk pulang bersama, dan sekarang kau justru meminta imbalan? Apa ucapan terima kasih tidak cukup untuk membalas perbuatan muliamu ini, Uchiha-_sama_?"

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya. Kedua matanya menatap lurus ke depan, mengabaikan Sakura yang kini menatapnya dengan sinis.

"Besok, temani aku menghadiri sebuah acara," Sasuke berbicara dengan nada yang terdengar santai. Berbanding terbalik dengan reaksi Sakura yang kini kedua matanya membulat.

"Maaf, Sasuke, tapi yang kudengar kau adalah seorang _playboy_ kelas kakap dan membawa seorang wanita ke sebuah acara adalah salah satu strategi untuk memikatnya. Dan kau harus tahu aku bukan salah satu dari wanita itu."

Sasuke mendengus geli mendengar ucapan Sakura. Wanita itu terdengar tak main-main dan berbicara dengan raut wajah yang terlihat serius.

"Aku hanya tak pernah pergi sendiri ke sebuah acara sebelumnya."

"Oh, tentu saja, sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena aku tahu kau seorang _playboy_."

Dan Sasuke menahan tawanya.

"Kau tahu, Sakura, ini semua karenamu juga. Saat ini aku tak bisa dekat dengan wanita lain."

Sasuke sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya, membuat Sakura dengan refleks memundurkan wajahnya hingga punggungnya menempel rapat dengan pintu mobil di sampingnya.

"Omong kosong," ujar Sakura dengan mata yang menatap waspada.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Bagaimana bisa aku dekat dengan wanita lain saat aku dengan senang hati menunggu menstruasi sialanmu itu selesai?"

Sakura merasa wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas. Ia segera mendorong bahu Sasuke agar menjauh. Berdekatan telalu lama dengan Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali bukan hal yang bagus. Ia melirik Sasuke dan berkata, "Aku bahkan tak mendapat keuntungan apapun jika aku menemanimu."

Sasuke kembali menyandarkan punggungnya, kali ini ia menatap Sakura.

"Hamil dalam percobaan kedua. Aku berani menjamin."

"_Wow_, aku tak sabar untuk menantikannya." Sakura terdengar sedikit mengejek.

Sasuke hanya melempar tatapan jengahnya, kemudian berkata, "Aku tak menerima penolakan dalam bentuk apapun. Besok, jam tujuh malam, aku pastikan kau sudah berada di dalam mobilku, Sakura. Duduk manis seperti sekarang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke merasa tadi malam adalah hari keberuntungannya karena dapat dengan mudah membuat Sakura mengiyakan ucapannya. Sedangkan pagi ini Sasuke merasa ia akan mengawali hari yang buruk. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan ia sudah mendapati Itachi duduk manis di kursi kebesarannya. Tersenyum tak kalah manis saat melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang awalnya terlihat terkejut berubah menjadi muram.

"Selamat pagi!"

Itachi masih setida duduk di kursi Sasuke, menggerakkan kursinya ke kanan dan kiri seperti apa yang sering dilakukan seorang bocah laki-laki berusia lima tahun.

"Aku tak tahu kau sudah beralih profesi menjadi seorang pengganggu adiknya sendiri di pagi hari."

Itachi tertawa dan membiarkan Sasuke mengambil alih tempat yang memang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Kali ini Itachi berpindah ke sebuah kursi yang terdapat di hadapan meja Sasuke.

"Itu pekerjaan sampinganku," ujar Itachi seraya menekan tombol dial di telepon yang berada di atas meja Sasuke. "Suruh seseorang membawakan dua gelas kopi ke ruanganmu."

Sasuke berdecak pelan, sebelum akhirnya ia melakukan apa yang Itachi suruh. Ingat, ia adalah seorang adik yang baik.

"Ada tujuan apa?" Sasuke menaruh gagang teleponnya di tempat semula.

Sasuke bukanlah orang yang suka berbasa-basi. Ia juga tahu jika Itachi bukanlah orang yang akan dengan senang hati membuang waktu berharganya untuk sesuatu yang tak penting. Lagipula Itachi bukan seorang pengangguran dan ia tahu kakak lekakinya itu memiliki segudang urusan di kantornya.

"Bertemu calon adik iparku." Dan Itachi adalah seorang pria yang akan menjawab sebuah pertanyaan tanpa berbelit-belit. Ia menyeringai lebar, dan sontak saat itu juga Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"Dia bukan seorang wanita yang sedang aku kencani, atau bahkan akan aku nikahi. Sakura hanya seorang wanita yang membutuhkanku untuk dihamili," jelas Sasuke, dan ia tahu Itachi tak akan semudah itu mengiyakan ucapannya. Mereka pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya.

"Oh, ya, aku lupa namanya Sakura. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan. Nama calon adik iparku sangat bagus, mungkin ia akan akrab dengan Hana yang memiliki arti bunga. Apa kita Uchiha bersaudara yang menyukai tanaman indah?"

Dan Sasuke baru saja merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ketika Itachi mengetahui seseorang hanya dari nama, maka itu bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk menemukan orang tersebut.

"_Nii-san_." dan saat ini Sasuke mati-matian menahan emosinya. Ia tak mungkin mengusir Itachi begitu saja dari ruangannya. "Sudah kukatakan, setelah aku menghamilinya maka semua akan selesai."

"Kau bahkan bukan seorang remaja. Sudah saatnya untuk berkomitmen, Sasuke." kali ini Itachi terdengar serius. Itachi akan selalu menjadi orang nomor satu yang mendukung Sasuke untuk segera berumah tangga.

Sasuke terlihat acuh. Ia sudah terbiasa dan menganggap ucapan Itachi yang terus menyuruhnya menikah adalah sebuah lagu lama dan sudah terlalu sering diputar. "Aku tak berniat untuk menikah." Sasuke membuka map kerjanya dan mulai terfokus pada lembaran di dalamnya.

"Masih mengharapkan_nya_? Sampai kapanpun kau tak akan pernah bisa menikahi_nya_."

Dan saat itu juga Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Itachi yang menyadari perubahan sikap Sasuke pun berdeham pelan. Ia tahu bahwa mengungkit masalah pribadi Sasuke adalah hal yang salah dan sedikit menyinggung adiknya tersebut.

Itachi sedikit tertolong saat seorang pegawai masuk dan membawakan dua cangkir kopi pesanannya, menaruhnya di atas meja.

Sasuke menutup mapnya dan memasukannya kembali ke dalam laci mejanya. "Aku mengizinkanmu meminum kopinya terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali bekerja."

"Sialan, apa ini termasuk pengusiran?" tanya Itachi pura-pura tersinggung sebelum ia meminum kopinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini Itachi bertekad akan membocorkan semuanya. Ia akan memberi tahu ayah dan ibunya tentang hal gila apa yang saat ini sedang dilakukan Sasuke. Ia sudah dapat menebak apa yang akan dilakukan kedua orang tuanya jika mereka tahu Sasuke akan _melakukannya_. Kedua orang tuanya pasti akan langsung meminta Sasuke untuk menikahi wanita itu!

Itachi bukanlah seseorang yang akan melakukan sesuatu tanpa ada alasan, ataupun hanya untuk sekedar kesenangan pribadinya. Itachi seorang kakak dan tentu saja ia menginginkan yang terbaik untuk adiknya. Ia akan menjadi orang pertama yang mencarikan wanita jika Sasuke berminat untuk segera menikah.

_Setidaknya biarkan Sasuke jatuh cinta lagi._

Hanya saja Itachi berharap kedua orang tuanya tidak terkena sesak nafas ataupun serangan jantung mendadak saat ia membocorkan tentang rencana Sasuke yang akan menghamili seorang wanita.

"Ayah, Ibu," panggil Itachi saat ia menghampiri ruang tengah. Sebelumnya ia baru saja mengganti pakaian kerjanya dan membersihkan diri.

"Ya, ada apa, Itachi-_kun_?" Mikoto menjawab dengan suaranya yang lembut seperti biasa.

Itachi duduk di hadapan ayah dan ibunya. "Begini," dan sejujurnya Itachi tak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

Beberapa detik Itachi memilih diam, sedangkan kedua orang tuanya dengan jelas menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan putra sulung mereka tersebut.

"_Itachi-kun!"_

Dan baru saja Itachi membuka mulutnya berniat mengatakan sesuatu, suara Hana yang menjerit dari dalam kamar terdengar. Itachi tentu saja orang pertama yang bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari ke dalam kamarnya. Ia adalah suami yang siap siaga!

Kedua mata membelalak kaget melihat Hana yang kini duduk di lantai dengan memegangi perutnya. Wanita itu terlihat kesakitan dengan memegangi perutnya.

"Astaga! Cepat bawa Hana-_chan _ke rumah sakit!" pekik Mikoto saat melihat cairan yang menggenang di lantai. Itachi dibantu Fugaku dengan sigap membawa Hana ke dalam mobil dan mengemudikannya dengan cepat menuju rumah sakit.

Sudah dapat dipastikan Hana akan segera melahirkan.

Dan mungkin Sasuke harus berterima kasih pada keponakannya nanti karena sudah _menyelamatkannya_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menepati ucapannya kemarin, ia berhasil membuat Sakura berada di dalam mobilnya tepat pukul tujuh malam. Sebelumnya Sasuke menjemput Sakura di apartemennya, dan ia harus menunggu hampir dua jam karena wanita itu harus berdandan terlebih dahulu. Sasuke berpikir mungkin Sakura sedang membalaskan dendamnya.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke, aku sedikit mual."

Sasuke mendengus geli mendengar ucapan Sakura. Ia mengerti apa maksudnya, itu hanya bualan Sakura itu karena malam ini wanita merah jambu itu harus menemaninya ke sebuah acara pernikahan. Dan dari yang Sasuke masih ingat, Sakura benci pernikahan.

"Dan kau tahu, Sakura, ini sedikit lucu karena akupun merasakannya."

Sakura menoleh cepat. "Kau _membencinya_ juga?" Sakura tak pernah tahu tentang yang satu itu, atau mungkin ia memang tak tahu banyak tentang Sasuke. Lagipula Sakura merasa ia memang tak perlu tahu apapun tentang Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk dengan mata yang terfokus pada jalanan. "Ya, hanya saja ini adalah pernikahan penting. Maksudku, kehadiranku sebagai salah satu bentuk persetujuan kerja sama."

Sakura mengangguk. "Oh, berhubungan dengan kontrak kerja? Kalau begitu lakukan dengan cepat sebelum aku muntah seperti orang mabuk di pernikahan orang lain." gurau Sakura.

Hampir satu jam dalam perjalanan dan mereka pun sampai di tempat tujuan. Sasuke malam ini bersikap _gentleman_ dengan turun lebih dulu dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. Namun Sakura sama sekali tak tersentuh dengan perlakuan Sasuke, ia tahu pria itu sedang mencari perhatian agar telihat _keren._

"Oh, apa lagi?" Tanya Sakura saat Sasuke hanya diam di sampingnya.

Sasuke melirik lengannya sendiri dan berkata, "Aku tak terbiasa datang ke sebuah acara dengan lengan yang terasa kosong."

Sakura memutar matanya malas. "Dan aku bukan salah satu wanitamu, Sasuke," Sakura menekankan. "tapi ini demi janji kehamilan di percobaan kedua," sambung Sakura dengan pipi yang sedikit bersemu.

Sasuke menyeringai, kemudian berbisik, "Dengan senang hati akan kutepati, Sakura."

Saat keduanya melangkah memasuki aula, mereka berhasil mencuri banyak perhatian para tamu undangan. Sasuke terlihat tampan dan gagah dalam balutan jas hitam _semi formal_ yang menyempurnakan penampilannya malam ini. Sedangkan Sakura berjalan di samping Sasuke dalam balutan gaun merah, membungkus ketat hingga menampilkan lekukan tubuh rampingnya yang indah. Rambutnya tergulung rapi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke saat merasa Sakura yang memperlambat langkahnya. Sasuke bahkan dapat melihat raut wajah Sakura yang tiba-tiba berubah. Ini berbeda dengan Sakura si wanita keras kepala dengan sejuta ekspresi menyebalkannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Tidak, hanya saja … maksudku …." Sakura bergumam tak jelas.

Sakura menatap sekeliling, dan entah mengapa ia merasa tak asing dengan beberapa tamu yang kini juga menatapnya. Ia tahu bahwa itu bukanlah lagi tatapan mata yang memuja seperti sebelumnya, melainkan mirip seperti tatapan penuh rasa terkejut karena menyadari bahwa wanita dalam balutan gaun merah yang baru saja mereka pandangi adalah Haruno Sakura.

"Kau … apa kau benar-benar akan muntah?" Sasuke sedikit khawatir jika lelucon Sakura tentang rasa mualnya karena harus datang ke pesta pernikahan akan menjadi nyata. Terlebih wajah wanita itu berubah pucat pasi.

"Haruno … Sakura?"

Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura secara bersamaan menoleh, mencari sumber suara dan menemukan seorang pria berambut merah yang berjalan mendekat dari arah melakang.

Dan saat itu juga kedua mata Sakura membulat menyadari siapa pria yang baru saja menyebut namanya. Ia bahkan kini bisa merasakannya, jantung sialannya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dan ia merasa tiba-tiba menjadi seorang idiot yang bahkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang lebih berupa saapaan saja rasanya tak bisa. Mulutnya terasa kaku.

"Ya, Sakura …" pria itu kembali mengulang ucapannya, hanya saja kali ini dengan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya.

Sasuke tak tahu siapa pria di hadapannya saat ini. Yang ia tahu, pertemuan Sakura dengan pria itu sepertinya bukanlah pertanda bagus. Pria itu mungkin saja bukan salah satu teman atau sekedar kenalan yang baik. Terlihat dari bagaimana cara pria itu tersenyum, Sasuke tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang tak baik terjadi di antara keduanya.

Saat Sakura melihat siapa pria yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini, ia merasa begitu bodoh karena tak bertanya sebelumnya pada Sasuke. Bertanya tentang pernikahan yang akan mereka datangi. Karena sebelumnya Sakura merasa itu tak terlalu penting. Namun saat ini mungkin berbeda.

"Katakan …," Sakura berbicara dengan mata yang masih menatap lekat pria berambut merah di hadapannya tersebut. "siapa … pernikahan siapa yang saat ini aku datangi?"

"Pernikahan Yahiko dan Konan," jawab Sasuke.

Dan ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura seakan merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Ia bahkan berpikir mungkin Sasuke akan pulang dengan seorang wanita yang sudah tak bernyawa. Sakura saat ini benar-benar berharap seseorang akan dengan senang hati membunuhnya.

"Cukup mengejutkan bisa bertemu denganmu disini. Maksudku, rasanya pasti akan sedikit sulit."

Sakura masih mematung di tempatnya. Menatap pria berambut merah itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Oh, ya." Dan hanya itulah yang terdengar dari mulut Sakura.

Sasuke menunduk saat tangannya yang tiba-tiba digenggam erat oleh Sakura. Sasuke dapat merasakannya, Sakura menggenggm tangannya dengan sedikit bergetar.

"Maaf, bung, tapi kupikir kau menakutinya."

Tatapan pria itu sontak teralih pada Sasuke. "Oh, apa kau kekasihnya?"

"Ya!" justru Sakura lah yang menjawabnya, membuat Sasuke terkejut dan menoleh ke arah Sakura dan meminta penjelasan atas ucapannya barusan. Namn saat Sasuke merasa Sakura semakin mengenggeamnya erat, ia pun memilih diam.

"Astaga, Sakura," pria itu tampak terkejut, hanya saja raut wajahnya sarat akan kebahagiaan.

"Uchiha Sasuke, kekasihku," Sakura mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk menjulurkan tangannya, dan tanpa terduga Sasuke melakukannya. Pria itu ikut dalam permainannya. "Sasuke, ini Uzumaki Nagato … temanku."

Pria bernama Nagato itu dapat melihat senyum Sakura yang dipaksakan saat menyebut namanya. Bagaimanapun ia tahu, kehadirannya akan memberi dampak buruk terhadap Sakura. Kehadirannya akan membuat wanita itu kembali menggali luka lamanya. Sejujurnya ia sangat merindukan Sakura.

Nagato menjabat tangan Sasuke sebagai perkenalan singkat mereka.

"Sakura, kau menjalani hidupmu dengan baik." Nagato menatap Sakura, tersenyum melihat betapa cantiknya wanita itu malam ini.

"Oh, tentu saja," jawab Sakura cepat. "Aku menjalani hidupku dengan baik. Aku hidup dengan bahagia. Tidak, maksudku aku hidup dengan sangat bahagia." dan Sakura tersenyum selebar mungkin. Bersusah payah menampilkan wajahnya yang terlihat sebahagia mungkin.

Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut hanya mendengus. Wanita itu benar-benar berbakat sebagai aktris yang memainkan peran di sebuah film dengan genre drama menyedihkan. Sakura mampu mengendalikan emosinya dengan cepat, padahal ia tahu bagaimana Sakura yang sebelumnya sangat terkejut dan mungkin akan pingsan di tempat hanya karena bertemu dengan pria bernama Nagato itu.

Sakura dan Nagato terjebak dalam percakapan yang sedikit terasa canggung. Sekedar menanyakan kabar karena keduanya yang sudah lama tak bertemu— sekitar hampir dua tahun. Tentu saja, saat ia tak lagi menjadi tunangan Yahiko, ia pun memutuskan untuk tak bertemu dengan orang-orang yang akan mengingatkannya pada mantan tunangan brengseknya itu, yang sialnya hari ini menikah dan Sakura dengan segala keberuntungannya kini datang menghadirinya bersama Sasuke.

Dan tentang Sasuke, pria itu mungkin akan mengejeknya habis-habisan karena ia dengan bodohnya mengaku sebagai kekasih Sasuke_. Sialan bodoh._

Nagato adalah orang yang berperan penting dalam hubungannya bersama Yahiko dulu. Pria itu adalah sahabat dekat Yahiko, termasuk Konan. Nagato adalah orang yang memiliki ide untuk menjodohkannya dengan Yahiko, dan ia berhasil.

Semua berjalan mulus sebelum Yahiko dan Sakura yang semasa kuliah jarang bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing. Ataupun saat keduanya lulus, Sakura pindah dari Suna dan menetap di Konoha (yang ditemani Sasori dan tanpa sengaja bertemu Ino yaitu teman semasa sekolahnya) karena ia bekerja disana, sedangkan Yahiko kembali ke tanah kelahirannya di Ame untuk meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya bersama Nagato dan Konan yang membantunya.

Dan entah sejak kapan, Yahiko diam-diam menjalin hubungan dengan Konan, dan Nagato yang mengetahui hal itu pun tak memberi tahu Sakura karena posisinya sebagai sahabat Yahiko, Konan, maupun Sakura. Karena itu, Nagato berpikir mungkin Sakura akan membencinya. Namun saat ini ia bersyukur karena wanita itu masih mau bertatap muka dengannya.

"Sasuke, kupikir kita harus pergi." Sakura tersenyum manis ke arah Sasuke. "Kau tak ingin melihatku muntah di pesta mantan tunanganku sendiri, kan?" bisik Sakura tepat di telinga Sasuke.

"Sakura," Sasuke mencoba menyela, namun saat melihat Sakura yang memberinya tatapan memohon, akhirnya ia pun hanya menurutinya. "Ya, terserah katamu," ujar Sasuke yang menghasilkan delikan tajam Sakura.

Sekali lagi Sakura tersenyum manis, kali ini ke arah Nagato. Meskipun pria itu tahu bahwa itu hanya senyum palsu, namun ia tetap membalasnya.

"Nagato."

Dan baru saja Sakura akan membalikkan badan, tubuhnya kembali menegang saat mendengar suara yang begitu dikenalnya. Suara … yang sebenarnya begitu dirindukannya, dan juga suara dari seorang pria yang ingin ia bunuh secara bersamaan.

"Konan mencarimu. Istriku terus menanyakanmu, bahkan disaat kami sibuk bertemu dengan para tamu. Kupikir ia ingin memastikan pria kesepian ini tak tertelan di antara banyaknya manusia."

Nagato diam saat Yahiko yang kini berdiri di belakang Sasuke belum menyadari kehadiran Sakura.

"Nanti aku akan menemuinya," ujar Nagato pelan seraya memperhatikan Sakura. Nagato tak bisa menangkap dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi Sakura saat ini karena wanita itu memalingkan wajahnya.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, tersenyum melihat Yahiko yang kedua matanya membulat melihat kehadirannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke," ujar Yahiko. "nikmati pestanya, bung, kau adalah tamu kehormatanku." Sambungnya dengan seringai tipis di bibirnya.

"Tentu, tentu saja aku akan menikmatinya."

Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Ia menyeringai, membuka jasnya kemudian melipat lengan kemejanya dan—

_Brak!_

—Yahiko terlempar ke belakang dan menabrak sebuah meja karena Sasuke baru saja memukulnya, tepat di wajahnya.

"Aku sangat menikmatinya saat aku memukul wajahmu, brengsek."

Para tamu menjerit mendengar kegaduhan yang berasal dari sang pengantin pria yang baru saja dihajar oleh tamu kehormatannya. Sasuke menarik kerah tuxedo Yahiko dan kembali memberinya satu pukulan di rahangnya.

Sakura yang sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke pun segera menarik Sasuke untuk menjauh, sedangkan Nagato segera membantu Yahiko untuk berdiri dan tak lama Konan pun datang menghampiri suaminya yang wajahnya kini mendapat hiasan luka memar dan darah di sudut bibirnya. Dan saat itulah Yahiko baru bertatap muka dengan Sakura, dan Konan terkejut jika Yahiko ternyata benar-benar mengundang Sakura dan wanita itu pun datang.

"Sakura," gumam Yahiko seraya mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya.

Sakura tak sempat berkata apapun karena Sasuke yang langsung menarik tangannya untuk keluar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung.**

**A/N**

Waktu liburan nyantai-nyantai, pas udah masuk begadang mumpung ada sehari libur. Alhasil Yuchi pas ngecek ada typo atau ngga sambil kepala ngangguk ngangguk nahan ngantuk #terus jadi maafkan ya kalau masih ada typo x'D makasih buat ripyu kemarin, followers atau favorite. Rencananya chap ini mau bales ripyu tapi mata yuchi udah ga kuat;_; btw yuchi ngantuk mau tidur dulu ya, sampai ketemu di chap depan dan jangan lupa ripyu ya :3


End file.
